Hell Bent for Leather
by EmiliosLoofah
Summary: Volume 2 of Promises and Dreams. This is the continuing adventure of Jessica Tunstall and Billy the Kid! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**Prologue: The Journey**

**By tk421beth**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Young Guns or Young Guns II, but feel that I should!**

* * *

**_Prologue Summary: _**

_**I'm starting this story off a little different from the movie. Hell, WAY different from the better…BETTER than the movie! LOL!**_

_**Well…you decide! Please remember to review! **_

**_When we get back to Jessie and Billy, it's 1879. Jessica Tunstall, the "Sweetheart Shooter" is still riding with William H. Bonney, also known as Billy the Kid. _**

**_Jessie killed Lawrence Murphy back in Lincoln with a single bullet to the head, ending his miserable, cantankerous existence; and the Santa Fe Ring was broken, much to her and Billy's delight. _**

**_Jessie, now eighteen; is older, tougher and wiser. She wishes for a normal life, and is growing tired of Billy's point of view and antics. As their popularity continues to grow, so does Billy's head, and not for the better._**

**_Much to her frustration, Jessie cannot quell her love for Billy. He has a hold on her…a spell it seems…she cannot say no to him…no matter how much she wants to. But as is the order of the universe; all things are subject to change…_**

_**The story of Jessica Tunstall and Billy the Kid continues…**_

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm backkkk…… (Enter dramatic music here…something in D minor!)**

**Hope you like this story! It's going to be a _lot_ longer than "Promises and Dreams" I can tell ya that! Actually, two stories in one! Please remember to review! Thanks! **

**Oh…by the way: New Mexico wasn't made a part of the United States until 1912! Did you know that?**

**_Special thanks to Sue, my beta, and Tom, my MUSE! Thanks, guys!_**

* * *

_Hackney, London, England_

_Early June 1940_

I sighed, as I finally finished packing my suitcases, and dragged them over to the front door. _I'm doing it! I'm finally going to America!_

I have one more term to complete before I graduate from Oxford University. During this long summer leave, I decided to go to the States, to visit a special family member located in New Mexico.

"Why go to New Mexico?" My flat mate, Gwendolyn asked, as she helped me pack. "I would want to go to Hollywood, New York, even Chicago!"

"I have family there." I explained with a smile, remembering my childhood.

_It was a cloudy day and the sky threatening rain, as I sat on the porch, waiting for the post to arrive. Mr. Makelroy arrived promptly at 10:00 am to deliver the post daily…and today was no different._

_I remember Mr. Makelroy's handlebar mustache and his large grimacing smile underneath. "Good mornin', Miss Aubrey! I have a letter for your mummy from the States!" He held out a generously stamped letter with his ham like fist. He held it just over my head, out of reach, as I jumped for it…like a circus poodle, jumping for a treat._

"_Give it to me!" I declared. "It's from my Aunite Jessica!"_

_Laughingly, Mr. Makelroy handed it to me, and swatted me on the bottom, as I ran towards my Mother in the garden._

"_Mummy! Mummy! The post has arrived! And you'll never guess who it's from!"_

"_Your Auntie Jessica, I presume?" Mummy had laughed, standing up from tending her roses and taking the letter from me. "Shall I read it to you now?" She smiled at me, as I sat on the ground, eagerly awaiting her to read the letter._

"_Oh, yes…please do, Mummy!" I squealed happily, as Mother laughed once again, sitting on the little white bench, and opening the letter._

I thought Auntie Jessica's letters were always filled with excitement and adventure. Her words always seemed to overwhelm and capture me all at the same time. _What a wonderful place, this New Mexico must be! A land of Enchantment, indeed!_ _From that moment on, it would be my life's ambition, to see this wondrous place firsthand. It would to be my destiny._

"Immediate family?" Gwen inquired, snapping me back to reality.

"Well, related only by marriage. My Auntie is really a Great Aunt, my Grandmother's cousin. Perhaps you heard of her…Jessica Tunstall?"

"_The_ Sweetheart Shooter! But of _course_ I've heard of her!" She exclaimed with wonder. "She rode with Billy the Kid, did she not? I thought she was deceased."

"No, she's still alive!" I laughed at her shocked expression. "Mother took a holiday to see her two years ago. She's seventy-eight now, but according to Mother, she still looks like a young fifty-five."

"Bloody hell…I can't _believe _she's related to you!" Gwen laughed, shaking her head. "No wonder why you did your thesis on her! Jessica Tunstall is one of the most famous people in the world!"

"Indeed…we correspond often. She's an amazing woman. I haven't seen her since I was ten years old."

"Well, Aubrey, have a splendid time in New Mexico."

"Oh, I shall!" I hugged Gwen. "But I'll be back in time for the start of the next term!"

* * *

My heart had swelled with happiness when I had penned a letter to Aunt Jessica, telling her that I was on my way to New Mexico. She sent her reply a few days before I left. _'I can't wait to see you, my dear! My grandson, Cole is living here now, and is about four years older than you. He grew up in Albuquerque, and is one of the finest cowboys here in New Mexico. He'd rather work on my Ranch, than to continue living in the hustle and bustle of a big city. You two will get along splendidly! One of my closest friends is going to pick you up at the train station. Have a safe trip, and I cannot wait to see you again!'_

* * *

Mr. Clark, the jovial Conductor, who always was able to put a smile on my face with his many antidotes and short history lessons, entered the car, and announced that we would be arriving in Roswell, New Mexico within an hour.

"Looks like your stop's coming up!" He smiled down at me.

I grinned up at him. "Indeed it is, Mr. Clark…and I will be sure to heed your advice, about the green chile."

He laughed and continued to smile. "You only need to taste it once, missy, and you'll be smothering _everything _with it!"

Mr. Clark had advised me on other Western customs and traditions; along with additional South Western cuisine.

I leaned back in my seat, and closed my eyes. I was exhausted from my long trek here. The rhythm of the train and the wheels on the track were like Braham's Lullaby to me, as I slowly succumb to the hypnotic tempo of the rail.

The sharp steam whistle broke me from my repose, and I found myself breathlessly staring out the window of the train, watching the rugged New Mexico landscape go by. I read my Aunt's letters so many times; the pages were dog-eared and worn. I was fascinated at the rolling hills, pine trees and cedar trees. I spied some golden eagles flying high in the sky, and many elk and other various deer romping in the distance.

Mr. Clark re-entered the car, announcing that we have arrived in Roswell.

* * *

Stepping off the train, I felt oddly overdressed in my tan slacks with black sweater and black heels. Everyone else was dressed in more casual apparel, complete with cowboy hats and dusty boots.

I tipped the Porter, who deposited my luggage at my side.

"Miss Loosemore?" I turned around to see an old Mexican man smiling down at me. He was thin, with a weathered face, with his long black and grey hair flowing down from his cowboy hat. He was dressed like everyone else here in the train station, but sported a large pistol in a holster.

"Yes?"

"I'm Chavez. Your Aunt sent me here to pick you up." He simply told me, taking my suitcases, and walked towards an old work truck.

"Chavez y Chavez?" I whispered with much interest, staring at the large bowie knife at his side. _The same Chavez who worked for John Tunstall…one of the Regulators, who rode with my Aunt and Billy the Kid? Why, this couldn't be him! He looks like a kind, gentle old man, not the legendary outlaw who testified in court with my Aunt and Billy that the Army was to blame for the McSween shoot-out, and the deaths that quickly followed it. Why he looks like he hasn't spent any time at all being incarcerated!_

"I will remain Chavez y Chavez until the Spirit Horse _finally_ comes for me!" He laughed, tossing my luggage into the bed of the truck. I got into the passenger side of the truck, awestruck.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Chavez!" I told him with a smile, offering my hand to him, as he entered the truck.

Chavez laughed again, shaking my hand. "You can just call me Chavez." He said, starting the truck, and driving away from the station.

We rode in silence, the radio playing some country music, as Chavez hit the highway heading west. I wondered about my Aunt and Chavez's friendship. I knew that she was involved with Billy the Kid, and the events that happened later on. Aunt Jessica only mentioned Chavez in a few of her letters.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at Aunt Jessica's ranch, located in the outskirts of Tinnie. El Rancho Vida Nu, _the New Life Ranch. _I could see horses, cattle and various trees and structures for what seemed like miles. I was taken aback by the vastness of this land… the wide open country and how the sky seemed to kiss the land at the very end of this existence. It was simply breathtaking.

Chavez stopped the truck in front of a large adobe and brick style home. There was a wrap around porch in front of the house, with several wooden chairs and tables spread throughout. A least a dozen cats lazed around on the empty chairs. I hopped out of the vehicle, following Chavez to the front door.

As he opened the door, I noticed a grin on his face. "She's here!" He called out, taking is hat off. "Aubrey made it, Jessica!"

I was standing in the front room with Chavez, when I saw my Aunt Jessica walk towards us. She was still a very stunning woman; dressed in denim pants, and a work shirt, complete with cowboy boots. _Mother was right! She didn't look a day over fifty-five! _Her long black and gray hair was braided down her back. Her skin was tanned and her eyes…those emerald green eyes shone with joy, as she let out a cry, and hugged me. "Aubrey, my dear! You finally made it!"

I laughed as I hugged her back. My Aunt still had a slight English accent, which made me feel like I was back at home. "It's so good to see you again, Auntie!"

We sat on the couch, with Chavez standing by. I told them about my academic plans concerning Oxford University, and that I only have on more term left; before graduating with my Master's Degree in Literature.

"Cole should be back in time for supper." Chavez stated, placing his cowboy hat back on his head. "I'm heading back out." I saw him look over at my Aunt, and his face grew soft. "Is there anything you need?"

Aunt Jessica looked back at him, and wrinkled her nose. "No, I'm _fine _Chavez. Just…go!" She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

I heard Chavez mumble under his breath as he left the room. "The longer you dance, the higher the price."

"Son ricos aquellos quienes tienen amigos." She laughed, as Chavez gave her a small smile, and then shut the door behind him. I looked at my Aunt, wondering what she just said. "_Those who have friends are rich." _She clarified, and then started to cough.

"Are you all right, Aunt Jessica?" I asked her, moving closer to her, my hand on her arm.

"I'm fine dear…I'm just weary…that's all."

I remember Chavez's concerned look in regards to my Aunt. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Bloody hell, Aubrey! I said I was fine! Can't an old woman cough, without being accused of being a malcontent?"

She stood up abruptly and smiled down at me. "Come…I'll show you to your room."

* * *

_**Well? Did you like it? Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Prelude to War **

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By tk421beth**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Aubrey is staying with her Aunt Jessica on her Ranch in Tinnie, New Mexico.**

* * *

**_Author's Notes: Hey all! This chapter is short, but sweet! Special thanks to Amber, Jo, BillyCrazy, WhatTheF, Hannah, Moki…EVERYONE who has stuck with me! You all make me write better! I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

_**Last, but not least…many thanks to Sue and Tom!**_

_**Amber…this chapter is for you!**_

* * *

20 August, 1940 

I awoke to the now familiar sounds of El Rancho Vida Nu. The sun was already up in the sky and assuredly, the ranch hands have been up for hours doing their chores.

I arose from my bed and walked to the window. Opening the shutters, I smelled the scent of rain, noticing the black clouds on the horizon. This sort of weather was typical for this time of year. As certainly as the night held a chill, midday would be humid and hot. The mornings were indeed, my favorite part of the day.

I went to my wardrobe and dressed accordingly for my day's planned events. Cole promised to take me to see Blazer's Mill, where Richard Brewer was killed. I marveled the fact that Cole offered to take me to these places, even though he worked on the ranch full time. He looked a lot like Aunt Jessica, obviously, being her grandson and yet he was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes.

I adorned my new cowboy boots that Aunt Jessica bought for me, and followed the aroma of bacon cooking and the scent of fresh coffee into the kitchen.

Seated around the Spanish style kitchen were Aunt Jessica, Chavez and Cole. We greeted each other, and I sat down, in between my Aunt and Chavez.

"So!" Aunt Jessica smiled at me. "What's on your agenda for today?"

"Cole's taking me to see Blazer's Mill." I answered.

Aunt Jessica stood up abruptly. "Why would you want to see _that_ ghastly place?" She inquired.

"Research...remember, Aunt Jessica?" I wondered why she was so upset. I noticed that Chavez just sipped at his coffee. Cole just sat there, staring at his plate of huevos rancheros.

"Oh, yes…your book." She gave a little laugh, putting down her coffee cup.

"Aunt Jessica…you must realize that you are _quite_ the celebrity, and you life is _anything _but ordinary."

She just laughed, shaking her head. "Celebrity…Ha! I'm a humble cattle rancher. That's all I ever wanted to be…and that's _all_ I am."

"Humble?" Chavez questioned; a huge smile on his face.

Aunt Jessica glared at Chavez. "Drink your damn coffee!" She hissed, over our laughter.

_I must have touched a nerve; I could feel the tension in the room. _Aunt Jessica quickly dismissed the idea, as if she was reading my mind. "Well…_my_ plans are taking me into Roswell today. I have a few cattle purchases to oversee, and a few errands to run." She looked over at Cole. "We're expecting some severe weather here later today. I suggest you be back before the monsoon."

"No need to worry, Grandma." He stated with a mouthful of eggs. "I'll take care of her."

Aunt Jessica closed her eyes, and took a step over to Cole. She suddenly smacked him in the back of the head. The eggs from his mouth were suddenly all over the table. "What did I tell you about calling me Grandma?"

Chavez chuckled. "At least he didn't call you the Sweetheart Shooter!"

Aunt Jessica swore loudly. "Well…I better finish getting ready." She dismissed us with a sour expression, as the three of us were laughing.

Our laughter died, and the mood of the room turned solemn. I turned to Chavez. "What exactly happened at Blazer's Mill?"

Chavez was quiet for a moment, as if he was pondering my question. "Well, Bonita…that was a very long time ago. You have to remember that Jessica was only sixteen…her Father was just recently murdered. We all lost a very good friend that day."

"Richard Brewer." I murmured.

Chavez sipped his coffee. "Well…you know what happened. We went to Blazer's Mill to eat and rest… but what most people don't know…is that Dick was betrothed to Jessica by her Father."

"**WHAT!**" I gasped, almost choking on my eggs.

"Grandma never mentioned that!" Cole exclaimed, staring at Chavez.

Chavez continued to sip his coffee, and he looked Cole in the eye. "Well, its true, Chivato. I believe Dick really loved Jessica…he would of made a great husband for her. But that bastard Buckshot Roberts set her on the path that changed her life forever."

I didn't know what to say. I looked over at Cole, and he looked as surprised as I felt.

Chavez continued, "Not only did Buckshot Roberts kill Dick Brewer that day…but he killed a little bit of everyone…including Jessica. She was shot in the chest, and we all thought her dead." Chavez paused, as if he was reliving a difficult moment in his life. "Up to that point, we all thought of this as a game. All of us quite children, playing at being heroes. That quickly changed. Dick was trying to convince Billy to dispose of Roberts once and for all. They argued back and forth. It was Jessica who ended the bickering by making a stand when no one else would."

I could feel my heart swell with pride, as new felt admiration flooded my very being; upon hearing of Aunt Jessica's deeds.

"A bullet struck her in the chest, and should have ended her life. If it hadn't been for the badge that Billy had given her, to make her feel like one of the Regulators…she would be dead. At that moment, Dick knew it had to end, and it had to be _him_ to stop the insanity. But alas…it was Dick's turn to ride the Spirit Horse."

I noticed a tear well up in Chavez's eye, as he took a deep breath and continued. "A good man never questions his fate…and neither does a good woman. For it was Jessica's destiny to rid the world of Buckshot Roberts. That is exactly what she did that day…something none of the other Regulators could do... for it was not written for us to do so….but for her."

There was a pause in the conversation. It was something I have grown accustomed to when conversing with Chavez. He is, indeed, a man of very few words. When he decides to grace you with some of his pearls of wisdom, you had better give him one hundred percent of your attention.

Aunt Jessica suddenly burst into the room. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at all of us, as she headed for the Philco radio perched at the edge of the kitchen counter.

Chavez was out of his chair and over to her in two strides. "What is it?" He asked.

"**Bloody fucking hell!**" She shouted, startling all of us, as she fiddled with the radio. "**Hitler and his damned Nazis have bombed London!**"

_What did she just say? _The voice coming over the airwaves was very familiar to me. For the last year, I have been listening to Mr. Churchill, the Prime Minister, as he guided Brittan through the War against Germany.

He was already involved in his speech, as we all listened in.

"…_As they are being turned, to that arts of war, we may be able to show the enemy quite a lot of things that they have not thought of yet. Since the Germans drove the Jews out and lowered their technical standards, our science is definitely ahead of theirs. Our geographical position, the command of the sea, and the friendship of the United States enable us to draw resources from the whole world and to manufacture weapons of war of every kind, but especially of the superfine kinds, on a scale hitherto practiced only by Nazi Germany."_

As I listened to Mr. Churchill's words, a flurry of emotions blazed up inside me. I was worried for my family. Will they be all right? Are they in harm's way? I tried to quell my emotions as I listened on.

"_Hitler is now sprawled over Europe. Out offensive springs are being slowly compressed and we must resolutely and methodically prepare ourselves for the campaigns of 1941 and 1942. Two or three years are not a long time, even in our short, precarious lives. They are nothing in the history of the nation, and when we are doing the finest thing in the world, and have the honor to be the sole champion of the liberties of all Europe, we must nor grudge these years of weary as we toil and struggle through them. It does not follow that our energies in future years will be exclusively confined to defending ourselves and our possessions."_

I looked over at Aunt Jessica. She looked older…even frail. Chavez supported my Aunt Jessica as she wept. I could feel my face turning red with anger. Those barbarians! As long as I shall live, I will never understand the methodology of war.

"_Many opportunities may lie open to amphibious power, and we must be ready to take advantage of them. One of the ways to bring this war to a speedy end is to convince the enemy, not by words, but by deeds, that we have both the will and the means, not only to go on indefinitely, but to strike heavy and unexpected blows. The road to victory may not be so long as we expect. But we have no right to count upon this. Be it long or short, rough or smooth, we mean to reach our journey's end."_

At that, Aunt Jessica turned off the radio, and looked at me. Her tear stained face echoed the worry in her voice. "Aubrey, you dare not go back home to that chaos. We'll make every effort to get word regarding your parents well being." I stood, as she walked over to embrace me. Her comforting embrace renewed my strength. "This too, shall pass." She whispered into my ear, as my tears fell onto her shoulder.

_Well? What do you think? Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Old Friends and Adversaries**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By tk421beth**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Jessie and Aubrey just found out that Hitler had bombed London.**

**_Author's Notes: There were questions regarding about the Jewish people from WWII. Now, remember…the United States in 1940 was not involved in WWII, and had no idea about the real goings on in the Concentration Camps until the war ended in 1945._**

**_As of November 21, 2005, no one is allowed to do 'Review Responses' within story chapters. If you do review, I'll send you a reply!_**

_**Thanks to Sue, my Beta, friend and co-worker! Thanks also to Tom, my husband, friend, and talented writer!**_

**_I hope all of you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah! (I'm Jewish!) Keep on reading, my ever faithful readers! We'll get to 1879 soon enough…_**

* * *

7 September, 1940

The War had progressed bitterly since that worrisome day in Aunt Jessica's kitchen. But like anything, no matter how big or how important, the separation of direct contact keeps the realization of the matter somewhat distant.

The periodic communication with my family overseas helped to ease my mind. It seemed both Father and Mother were safe for the time being, and volunteered their time at the local military hospital. They were doing their part for the war effort as best as they could.

As for me…I could not help but feel the guilt of not being with my family in their horrific time of need.

Aunt Jessica was more of a realist and would half heartedly scold me when she discovered me sulking. It was on such an occasion that she gave me some sound advice. _"Aubrey," she said in her forceful, but caring manner, "You will find something to busy yourself with. I will not allow you to simply mope around. I know things are hard for you right now, but it is adversity that determines one's character. I know you are of stronger stock then you are portraying at the moment." Before I could say anything in my defense, Aunt Jessica leaned over and gave me a big hug. "Cole and I are preparing to go to Roswell to attend a cattle auction today. I think it would benefit your mood if you accompanied us." She started to walk away._

"_Aunt Jessica!" I called after her. She stopped and turned towards me._

"_Yes, dear?"_

"_Thank you…and I do apologize."_

_She smiled at me. "Nonsense, my dear…there are no apologies necessary. Now, go find Cole and tell him you'll be joining us." She turned and walked away. I set off to find Cole with a new attitude._

I found Cole behind one of the many out buildings on the ranch. He and a few other men where practicing with their side arms. Carlos, a young Mexican gentleman just finished setting up six tin cans on the top rail of the corral, and quickly moved away.

Cole stood before the targets in a fighter's stance; his hand spread open inches above his holstered weapon. His face was chiseled stone, his blue eyes radiant. In one fluid motion, quicker than I thought humanly possible, Cole drew and fired his handgun. It seemed like magic…all the cans jumped into the air one after the other and before the last one hit the ground, Cole had holstered his gun once again.

"Bravo!" I applauded. Cole spun around in surprise, and then smiled at me.

"Aubrey!"

I don't know why, but until that moment, I had never realized how handsome Cole actually was. I stood there frozen, looking into his deep soothing blue eyes.

"So…Aubrey, are you up for a challenge?" He asked, walking up to me.

"I…umm…excuse me?"

"Would you like to slap some leather?"

My mind reeled for just a moment. _Who did he think he was? _"Well…I never!" My hand flew to my chest, shocked at Cole's sudden innuendo.

The smile ran away from Cole's face as the men behind him started to laugh. A look of embarrassment replaced his smile for an instant. "My apologies…I was simply asking if you would like to try your hand at some target shooting."

My ears got hot and my face turned beet red, as Cole turned to the laughing men behind him. "Cayate la voca!" _Shut you mouth! _I understood at least that much Spanish. The men quickly quieted down.

Cole then removed his gun belt and before I could protest, he slipped it around my waist and buckled it. I could feel my knees go weak as his hands touched my body ever so gently. Cole yelled over to Carlos to set the cans back up. Carlos obeyed, as we made our way to stand before the newly placed targets.

Cole removed the gun from the holster and reloaded it. He slid it back into his resting place and stood behind me. "Relax." I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he spoke to me in low tones. I was totally aware of Cole's body against my back. "Okay…pull and shoot when you are ready." He told me, steadying my hand.

I snapped back to reality and pulled the gun and fired it. I actually managed to hit two out of the six cans! I holstered the weapon and noticed that Aunt Jessica was now standing next to me. "Well, dear…it looks like you have found something to busy yourself with after all!" She smiled, as I felt my face turn red again.

"Indeed." That was all I could mutter.

* * *

We arrived at the auction in Roswell and already there were a flurry of people. There was a steady flow of perspective buyers and spectators making their way in through the main entrance of the arena. I followed Aunt Jessica, Chavez and Cole to a side entrance.

There was a fairly large man standing at the door, and he greeted us with a friendly smile. "Welcome Ms. Tunstall. It's nice to see you again!"

"Thank you, Billy Bob!" My Aunt greeted him back, as he opened the door, and we walked through.

Immediately we ascended a flight of stairs, leading us to a huge spectator box. It was more like a private lounge, overlooking the crowd and the whole arena. You could see everything going on below.

"My family's had a private seat at this auction as long as I can remember!" Cole smiled at me. There were a few other people seated in overstuffed chairs in various parts of the lounge.

We had just seated ourselves, when a raspy voice suddenly hissed, "**Tunstall! **If I knew you were going to be here, we have sat somewhere else!" I turned to see a short old man with short gray hair, accompanied by two well dressed younger men, standing behind him.

Aunt Jessica turned to meet the old man's glare. "**Peppin!**" She spat. "I would have thought you had the good sense to die by now! But good sense has never been one of your better qualities, has it?"

_So, this was George Peppin! No wonder why Aunt Jessica despised him! _Peppin's face turned red with anger. As he turned, I could hear him muttering obscenities under his breath as he walked away. He and the two young men took a seat at the far corner of the private lounge, far away from us.

"Grandmother," Cole said, as he leaned over me to speak. "I'm glad that you are able to demonstrate _some_ decorum when needed. The war has been over a long time; don't you think that it just may be time to let bygones be bygones?"

Before Aunt Jessica could respond, a loud air horn sounded to announce the start of the auction.

I glanced over at my Aunt. I could see her face getting paler by the moment. She grabbed Cole by his vest and pulled him close to her. Although I was seated right next to her, I could barely hear what she was saying.

She retained a firm grasp on Cole's garment. "Decorum, boy?" She spat between gritted teeth. "That _bastard_ didn't use any decorum when he had us pinned up in the McSween house." I could see the fire that burned down the McSween home reflected in her eyes as she continued to talk to Cole in hushed tones. "The river between me and Peppin runs too fast and deep to _ever _be bridged." She then relaxed her grip on Cole's vest, as the tension on her face subsided. "I'm tired, boy," She whispered. "I'm too tired to deal with this nonsense. I need you to stay here and make a few purchases for the Ranch."

I didn't notice until now, that Chavez standing behind Aunt Jessica, his right hand firmly resting on the hilt of his knife.

Cole nodded his acknowledgment, as my Aunt slowly relaxed in her chair. She took a deep breath and looked over to me. At that moment she looked more her age than I have ever seen her before.

"Aubrey dear, I wish for you to accompany me home…I'm feeling a bit fatigued."

Chavez was standing right next to her, ready to lend a hand if needed. Aunt Jessica and I headed towards the exit.

"Ah…the great Sweetheart Shooter, making _another_ one of her stunning exits."

Aunt Jessica stopped and turned. "Peppin, I really think Billy should have been aiming for _you_ instead of Charlie Crawford. Billy could have saved New Mexico from the _worst _Sheriff it has ever known!"

I watched as Peppin rose to his feet; visibly shaken from the verbal onslaught from my Aunt. I'm sure she touched a nerve, commenting on his lack of civic ability to uphold the law. "**You God damned menacing bitch!**" He shouted. "You and your God damned half breed Mexican-Indian parading around like you own Roswell-"

Before another word could leave his mouth, there was a blade at his throat. Within three steps, Chavez was across the room, holding Peppin's life in his hands.

The two young men that were with Peppin were suddenly up on their feet, as was Cole. I then noticed Cole had his gun drawn on the two men. "This has gone far enough!" He exclaimed.

Much to my surprise, I could feel a chill of excitement run up my spine. _What was wrong with me?_

"Chavez, No!" Aunt Jessica shouted. "His life is not yours to take." Her tone had gone soft. "The spirits have determined that Peppin here should die old and miserable."

At this, Chavez leans over and whispers something into Peppin's ear. The color suddenly drains from Peppin, as does his bladder, creating a puddle at his feet. His knees grow weak, as he slumps heavily back into his chair.

Chaves sheathes his knife, and walks slowly away. "The Spirit Horse wouldn't have to travel far for this one." I hear him mutter.

Cole quickly takes charge of the situation and holsters his weapon. "Whew! Nothing like a little excitement to help keep the blood pumping, hey boys?" Cole laughs as the two young men scramble over to where Peppin is seated.

Aunt Jessica, Chavez and I head towards the door. I take her arm, concerned about Cole. "Will Cole be all right alone here, with…them?"

Aunt Jessica looks over at me with a smile. "No need to worry about Cole, dear. He has everything in hand."

* * *

The ride home was quiet. A million questions ran through my head, but I did not have the refinement or the courage to ask my Aunt about them.

It was Chavez who broke the silence. "That would not have been the first time that I thought of ending Peppin's miserable existence."

Aunt Jessica chuckled, much to my surprise. "It would have made for a great afternoon, huh, old friend?"

They both laughed, as they noticed the quizzical expression on my face. I could not quell my curiosity any longer. "Aunt Jessica…what _is_ the situation with you and George Peppin?"

"There is no situation. I just hate him!" This brought on another bought of laughter.

"Did Billy _really _have the opportunity to kill George Peppin over Charlie Crawford?"

A somber look came over my Aunt's face at the mention of Billy's name. She sighed heavily, and then continued. "It was that _bastard_ Peppin who had us pinned down at the McSween house."

I could see her eyes go vacant, as if she was in a different place…and a different time as she spoke.

"_Bonney!" Peppin's voice calls from outside. "We got ya up there, Kid…you and the Sweetheart Shooter! You both take a real good look at the firepower down here! Now, all you come out real slow!"_

_I drop to my knees, shotgun still in hand. Whoever bestowed that name on me, I will get my revenge later. I look over at Billy who is smiling._

"_You there, Bonney?" Peppin calls out again. "Tunstall?"_

_Billy is flat against the wall beside the window, not daring to look out. I glance up at him, wondering what he was going to do. I sure in hell wasn't going to respond to Peppin. _

"_Yeah, we hear ya Peppin-!" His words barely come out of his mouth, as they open fire, blasting all the windows in. I drop my shotgun, and lay flat on the floor, hands over my head, as shards of glass fall all around me. I close my eyes, hoping this attack would end soon. _

_The firing suddenly stops. I open my eyes, to see the windows at Doc and Chavez's side of the house were also blown out. Billy starts to chuckle, and then laughs loudly. I look up at him, thinking that he's gone mad. He takes my hand in his. "I'll get us out of here, Jessie…I promise you that. I always keep my promises."_

_I look into his eyes and notice his features were dead serious as he stared back. "You better!" I replied with a small smile._

_Billy chuckles, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. I sit up and gingerly brush off the remaining glass that is sticking to me. Billy now is sitting against the wall again, guns in each hand. I know Billy will get me out of here alive. He promised that he would take care of me. I know we'll get out of this alive…_

"_What the hell are we gonna do now?" Doc wonders._

"_We gotta show them that they met their match." Billy answers with a grin. "Hey! Peppin!"_

"_I'm hearin' ya, Bonney!" He yells back._

"_I see that you have Charlie Crawford down there!"_

"_Yeah, we got him, Kid. We got a whole lot of-" Peppin doesn't get a chance to finish. Billy all of a sudden springs up into the window, and fires a single shot. He then takes his place back against the wall. Biting my lip, I slowly get up, glancing out of the window, to see that Billy shot Crawford right between the eyes. I watch him fall to the ground, dead. Gasping, I quickly duck down under the window again. "Good shot!" I tell him._

_Billy winks at me. "Hey! Peppin! Charlie Crawford ain't with you no more!" He shouts with glee, glancing out of the window._

"_Bastard!" I hear Peppin's voice. "**FIRE!**"_

Chavez laughs loudly as he remembers that fateful day that Aunt Jessica just relived. "That was sure a hoot!" He continues to laugh.

She starts to chuckle, then all of a sudden her face contorts with pain, as she grabs her chest.

"Aunt Jessica!" I gasp in horror, as Chavez suddenly pulls over, turns the truck around, and heads back into town. "It'll be all right." I take her hand, as she continues to gasp for air. Tears spring to my eyes, as Chavez races into the hospital parking lot.

* * *

I open my eyes to see Chavez and Cole and a blonde haired young woman talking to the staff doctor.

I quickly get up, causing Chavez to walk over to me. "How is she?" I ask him.

The striking young blonde haired woman walks up to us. She looks directly at me. "Your Aunt has suffered a massive coronary."

"I'm sorry?" I ask, not believing what I was told. "And you are?" I asked quizzically.

Cole walks up and puts his arm around her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Aubrey, this is Kathryn Peppin…my fiancée."

"Oh!" My eyes widen, as my mind races, as if refusing to acknowledge this information that Cole just told me. "How is Aunt Jessica?"

"These next twelve hours are very critical for your Aunt. The doctors have done everything they can. It's really up to her now."

"Who the _bloody_ hell are _you_, to tell me this?" I declared. I then look over at Cole. "I demand to know what in the _bloody hell is going on_!" I spat, ignoring the shocked expression on his face.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Aubrey…this is a time to be calm. Your Aunt is a strong woman." Chavez said in a soothing tone. The lines on his old weathered face seemed deeper and more distinctive and extenuated the tracks of his tears. I felt my self starting to tear up again, not for my own loss, but for this soft spoken man who was in danger of losing his last and most genuine friend. I felt selfish and ashamed for my earlier outburst.

"Aubrey…she's in good hands here…she will get the best care." Cole calmly informed me. "Kathryn is in her fourth year as a medical student in Albuquerque. She has assured me that the doctors have done all they can at this point."

My soul felt heavy. Tears ran down my face, So much has happened in this past year, it all felt so overwhelming. _How was I to deal with it all?_ I know I had to be strong for my Aunt Jessica's sake.

My mind was racing. The War in Europe had escalated; I had a constant worry for my parent's well being; Aunt Jessica was now in the hospital fighting for her life….**_what did Cole just say? His bloody fiancée!_**


	4. Ashes to Ashes

**Chapter Four- Ashes to Ashes**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By tk421beth**

**_Chapter Summary: Aubrey is currently working on her book about the Lincoln County War. She, Jessie, Chavez and Cole attend an auction in Roswell, when Jessie suffers a major heart attack!_**

**Author Notes: Hello again folks! I have uploaded a few chapters of 'Promises and Dreams' because I had the year wrong in some of Jessie's journals. The very first entry was supposed to begin December 31, 1877, not December 31, 1878! I never claimed to be perfect! My bad!**

**_Special thanks to Tom and Sue! What would I do without you both? (To let all of you know…when Sue beta-read this chapter…she wrote 'DIE')!_**

* * *

30 October, 1940

It was a gray and bitter day. The wind blew down from the Capitan Mountains, carrying the chill from its snow covered peaks. Off in the distance, I could see dark clouds converging on the horizon as the smell of fresh earth and rain penetrated my senses.

The monotone voice of the Clergyman lent its reverence to the mood of the hour. In the background, mourners practiced their craft, as the pole bearers slowly proceeded to lay their burden to rest.

An ocean of black clad men and women with veil covered faces wept in harmony as the coffin was lowered in to its final resting place.

"Ashes to ashes…dust to dust." The Minister proclaimed, as family members and friends threw flowers and fists full of earth into the open grave.

Aunt Jessica leaned towards me. "The old fool couldn't even _die_ correctly!" She whispered into my ear. "He should have held out until all Hollows Eve, so he could dance with the devil in the pale moon light!"

I tried my best to keep a straight face out of respect for the dead; as my aunt chuckled at her own private joke.

The rain started coming down, as my attention was drawn back to the minister. He was giving some words of comfort to the immediate family, as he committed the body of George Peppin to the earth. Hushed murmurs of 'Amen' could be heard, but if you were standing in my general vicinity, you would have been hard pressed to hear 'good riddance to bad rubbish.'

The rain had developed into a steady down poor by the time we made our way back to the car. Cole had advised that he would be riding with Kathryn, and would see us later at the ranch.

"I don't know what's got into that boy." My aunt huffed, as we walked towards the automobile. I knew that she was still upset about Cole being engaged to Kathryn Peppin. Kathryn was very nice, even Aunt Jessica admitted that. But for Cole to marry a member of the Peppin family!

I noticed that my aunt favored her new cedar cane that Chavez fashioned for her when she came home from the hospital. Aunt Jessica was still a little weak, but she still awoke at dawn every day, and was witty as ever.

I drove us home. It was needless to ask if we were going to make an appearance at the wake. Her presence at the funeral was enough fodder for gossip and idle talk to last another century in Lincoln County!

My thoughts lingered about the relationship that Cole and Kathryn have. _Aunt Jessica should know all about forbidden love. _I wondered what she saw in Billy. My aunt was brought up as a proper Londoner in her early years, and her education continued when she moved to Canada, then to America._ 'She was supposed to take over her father's business.' _Chavez had told me a few weeks ago. _'Her father being murdered changed all that, and…well…you know the rest.'_

Chavez greeted us as we arrived. He had sense enough _not _to show at George Peppin's funeral, after what happened at the auction in Roswell. "Well? Is the bastard dead?" He asked quizzically, as she laughed loudly.

As we entered the foyer, my Aunt called out to one of the house staff to break out the good brandy. "I wish to propose a toast!" She announced with glee.

Minutes later, we all held snifters filled with fine aged brandy. I noticed that my aunt had that mischievous sparkle in her eyes, as she stood up, holding out her glass.

"Here's to George Peppin…he finally showed us that he had enough sense to die! May his body be consumed to the bowels of hell with his other _bloody_ murdering bastard cohorts of the Santa Fe Ring."

With that, Chavez cleared his throat. "Hear, hear!" He stated, as we all took a drink to commemorate the event.

"Aubrey," Aunt Jessica stated, putting down her glass. A look of seriousness came over her. "I've had time to contemplate my life. As I lay in the hospital...I had a thought; I would like _you _to help me with my memoirs. I know I am not long for this world, and I would like a _few_ thing made clear for prosperity sake." She paused. "I think people would like to know..._No_!" She said abruptly, as she cut herself off. "I think people _need_ to know the truth."

My head swam with delight; this had been a dream of mine for years! I currently was writing about the Lincoln County War, and the Regulators involved, but _this_ was _much _more interesting! I would help write and publish this story…a story about one of the most famous outlaws in American history, and his well known lover…the Sweetheart Shooter! I smiled to myself as I thought this. "I don't know what to say Aunt Jessica. This will be bigger then the Bonnie and Clyde story _ever _was."

Aunt Jessica laughed, and then smiled. "Billy was _much_ more handsome then Clyde Barrow _ever _was!"

I laughed as well, and then suddenly stopped, thinking; _did she know Bonnie and Clyde as well?_

I heard Chavez snort in disgust, as Aunt Jessica and I laughed even harder.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with my head a little thick from the drink and celebration from the night before. Yawning, I adorned my dressing gown and headed to the kitchen. I found Cole there, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning." I greeted him, making my own cup of coffee. "Where is everybody?" Aunt Jessica, Chavez, Cole and I usually have breakfast together every weekday morning.

"Chavez went to Lincoln for an errand and Grandmother went on her ride."

I sat across from Cole, and thought about Aunt Jessica as I sipped my coffee. She rode every day, but usually in the afternoons. _She must be on one of her long rides this morning._ I noticed that Aunt Jessica has been taking much longer rides by herself, ever since her return from the hospital. I imagine it has helped her in her recovery.

I looked over at Cole, to see him deep in thought. "A penny for your thoughts." I smiled.

He looked at me, and smiled back. "I was thinking about the war. Grandmother wants me to take control of the Ranch, since my graduation from college, but…I really want to join the Air Force. My application for Officer Candidate School has been accepted."

"Bloody hell, Cole!" I almost spat out my coffee. "The Air Force?"

"You sound just like her!" He laughed. "Actually, Kathryn has volunteered to go abroad to assist in the medical effort in Europe…with the RAF. I can't imagine being seperated from her, and not doing _my_ part for the War effort."

_The RAF…the Royal Air Force_. I thought Cole would always be a cowboy, working on his family Ranch. I knew Aunt Jessica wanted Cole to take care of the family Ranch eventually. _What if Cole didn't want to? What would happen to Aunt Jessica's Ranch?_

"I've been flying since I was twelve, dusting crops. Flying is something that I've always wanted to pursue."

I looked at Cole in a different light. There were so many aspects to him that I was clueless about. I had no idea he has even been on a plane, much less knew how to pilot one!

"If my plans come to fruition, I will be training English pilots next year."

* * *

I was sitting in the living room, reading, when Aunt Jessica came back from her ride.

"Aubrey! There you are! I have something that you may be interested in!" She smiled at me as she walked into the living room. My eyes were drawn to Chavez, who was holding what looked like a very small traveler's chest, with two brass straps meeting at the front, secured with an iron padlock.

"What is it?" I questioned, putting my book down.

"Open it." She told me, sitting down beside me, as Chavez placed the box on the table in front of us. My aunt handed me a small smithy key that fit easily into the lock. A slight turn of my wrist was all that was needed to hear a _click _as the heavy lock sprung open. I peered into the box, to see about six leather bound books, among other small things. Puzzled, I picked the first book one up, and opened it. The pages were yellowed from age, the leather now tough. I began to read the neat, cursive handwriting.

_December 31, 1877_

_Dear Diary,_

_Father has finally decided to let me go to the New Year's Eve celebration tonight! It took both Doc and Dick to persuade him to let me go. After all, my birthday is tomorrow, I will be sixteen years old! I am so excited! Father bought me a gorgeous green dress…I'm not so sure about the dress, but the party…I cannot wait!_

"Aunt Jessica!" I exclaimed, looking up at her with surprise. "You wrote in a diary?"

"In front of you is a true and accurate depiction of my life and times." She stated. "I have written in a journal for many years…even after the birth of my first child. This was my very first one. Note the date of that first entry, dear."

_December 31, 1877. _"The night before your Father was killed. That also, of course, was the eveof your sixteenth birthday."

There was silence for a moment, until Chavez spoke up. "Remember that party, Jessica?"

She laughed. "Remember how angry Dick was, when Billy asked me to dance?"

Chavez also laughed, and rolled his eyes. "You were taken with El Chivato since the two of youmet!"

"I was not!" She protested.

"You were too, Bonita!" Chavez laughed even louder. He looked over at me. "I remember her red face, as she danced with Billy. She was quite taken with him."

"Bloody hell, Chavez! For someone that never has anything to say, your mouth seems to _always_ be in motion!" Aunt Jessica spat, as Chavez and I laughed.

"Billy was quite taken with Jessica as well, Aubrey. I have to admit, she looked beautiful that night, in that new green dress." Chavez then looked over at my aunt, and held her hand in his. "All the men couldn't help staring at her that night."

I raised my eyebrow, as I swore my aunt's face had turned red. Chavez chuckled, as he let go of her hand.

"Aunt Jessica…" I started to say, holding her very first journal in my hands. "Do you know how many people would kill for these? They are probably worth a fortune!"

"Well…they're yours, dear. I don't need them anymore." She smiled at me.

"Bloody hell!" I proclaimed, as my aunt and Chavez both laughed.

"There are other items in the box as well." Aunt Jessica informed me.

I pulled out two silver pictures frames, in dire need to be polished. My eyes widened, as I stared into the tin-type photographs of Billy the Kid and my Aunt. "My…God!" I gasped, staring at the perfect condition the photos were in. I reached into the box again, and pulled out a twisted metallic item, no bigger than the palm of my hand. "Your badge!" I whispered to no one in particular. "The badge Billy gave you…that he took from Jay McCloskey after he killed him!"

"That's right, dear." My aunt sighed. "That badge saved my life at Blazer's Mill."

I excitedly kept looking through the box, finding letters from her Father, Doc Scurlock, Dick Brewer, Charlie Bowdre, and Billy himself. They were all carefully preserved, and I could think of many historians and museums that would kill for these items. "Aunt Jessica." I told her, looking into her sharp green eyes. "I cannot accept this!"

Aunt Jessica just laughed. "I want you to have these things, Aubrey. You've been so interested in my life…who else could I bestow this to? Besides, you said that you would help me write my memoirs. These should help."

_This is what I can do now, something that I can busy myself with, while I am away from home. This is an opportunity of a lifetime…what I always wanted to write about! And I would not let my Aunt Jessica down. I would tell her story…I would tell the world the truth._

* * *

7 July, 1941

"Well, my dear! You did it!" Aunt Jessica stated, her champagne glass clinking against mine. "Well…with a little help from me…and Chavez."

"Glad you remembered me!" Chavez smiled, pouring himself a glass of the bubbly liquid.

My book was to hit the bookstores tomorrow.

"The whole story isn't done yet!" I laughed, sipping the champagne, marveling the fact that in almost a year, I have written a very good biography on my Aunt Jessica, and the Lincoln County War. "I still have another book to write…to complete your story on what happened after the Lincoln County War ended. The continuing adventures of Billy and Jessie!"

Aunt Jessica laughed. "Aubrey, you did a splendid job on 'Promises and Dreams'! A job well done!" She lifted her champagne flute in salute.

"Thank you, Aunt Jessica, but I believe the next installment of your life history will be a better telling. I just wish Cole was back to see all this."

She got quiet, at the mention of her grandson. "Yes…I have to agree."

The room grew silent, as the three of us thought about Cole. His plan did come full circle. He graduated from Officers Candidate School as a Captain, in the United States Air Force. He then volunteered to train English pilots for the RAF in England. He's been gone since the end of May. We all missed him terribly.

"At least we can take solace that Kathryn is there with him." I said with a smile.

My aunt grinned, as she drank her champagne. "Yes…that's just what that boy needs out there…a Peppin to look after him!"

**_Well? Loved it, or hated it? Hit that little 'Go' button and let me know! I heart reviews!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Feliz Navidad

**Chapter Five- Feliz Navidad**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah (tk421beth)**

**_Chapter Summary: In the last chapter, Jessie had given Aubrey all of her diaries from 1878 forward. With Jessica's blessings and help, 'Promises and Dreams', Jessie's story had been published, much to their delight. Cole had gone to England, to help with the Royal Air Force in the European War efforts…and to be closer to Kathryn Peppin, his fiancée._**

**_Aubrey has just begun working on the next book of Jessie's life…after the Lincoln County War ended._**

**Authors Notes: Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long! Thanks so much for sticking with me!**

**_Special thanks to Tom and Sue! God! This was the most difficult chapter written so far!_**

* * *

_7 December 1941_

The day's events were slowly coming into focus. There was a festive feeling throughout the ranch, as the staff was preparing for the holidays, getting ready to deck the halls. Hanging wreaths, stringing holly, mistletoe, and the sound of holiday cheer filled the house.

Aunt Jessica had told us the night before that she would get an early start and ride out to the foothills of the Capitan's, to scout a festive enough pine to adorn the living room. In her younger years, Aunt Jessica had made it a custom to take a hatchet and personally cut a tree down, and haul it back to the ranch herself. She had planned to the same this year, but Chavez and I convinced her otherwise.

Chavez finished his coffee, as I walked into the kitchen. "She has about a two hour lead on us." He told me, looking down at his watch. "I think that's plenty enough time to find a damn tree."

I chuckled and thought it was amusing how Chavez hid his concern in regards to my Aunt with mock anger.

The plan was to take the Willy's out to where the road ended up in the Capitan's. We were to meet Aunt Jessica there, so she could show us which tree she had picked out.

Carlos came into the kitchen and announced the jeep was ready to go. We headed out, with Carlos behind the wheel, wishing every passerby 'Feliz Navidad!' It was _so_ like him to do this…he always has a smile on his face that seemed to be contagious.

As we turned out onto the paved road, traffic seemed somewhat heavy eastbound towards Roswell. I looked at Chavez in question, but he only gave me a small shrug.

Carlos laughed out loud. "Don't these _loco _people realize that there are seventeen more shopping days until Christmas?" We all laughed together as we drove towards Lincoln.

The day was cold and there was the scent of snow in the air. Surely, in the higher elevation, there would be acumination. I buttoned my jacket, as we climbed higher into the Capitan Mountains.

After what seemed like an eternity in the canvas roofed jeep, our temperatures were low, but our spirits high. I tried to spur my companions into singing another round of 'Here We Come a Wassailing' as the paved road ended.

The snow began to fall, and that egged us on to sing a rousing bout of 'Jingle Bells'. Carlos and I were singing whole-heartily, when Chavez spied Jessica's horse galloping towards us in the snow. "That's Pal!" He shouted.

Carlos slammed on the brakes so hard; the vehicle skidded to an abrupt stop. Chavez jumped out of the jeep as nimbly as an eighty year old man could. "Eh…that _stubborn_ Bonita!" I could hear him mutter to himself. With his arms spread out, Chavez tried to corral Pal, and calm him with his gentle voice. "Whoa…whoa, Pal."

Aunt Jessica's horse came to a halt in front of Chavez, as he grabbed the reins. Without a word, he slipped his foot into the stirrup, and mounted him. Chavez turned the animal around, and spurred the creature up the path it had come from.

Carlos stared, his mouth hanging open with shock and amazement at Chavez's galloped away. I slapped Carlos on the shoulder. "Follow him!" I shouted, as Carlos snapped his mouth closed, and stepped on the gas petal.

Not too far away, we pulled up to an open clearing. Aunt Jessica was lying on the ground, and Chavez was hovering over her. I flew out of the jeep, and was quickly at Chavez's side. "What happened?" I gasped, as I surveyed her surroundings. She lay underneath the very tree that she was trying to chop down. I pulled the hatchet from her hand, feeling for her pulse. It was slight, much to my relief.

"Carlos! Grab a blanket!" I shouted, taking off my coat, and placing it under her head. Aunt Jessica was unconscious, but alive. The snow was still falling and I was afraid that hyperthermia had already set in.

We carried her back to the jeep, and all got in. It was a tight squeeze but we all managed to make Aunt Jessica as comfortable as possible.

Chavez cradled her in his arms and silently wept at Carlos sped to the hospital in Roswell.

Tears formed in my eyes, as a million things raced through my mind at once. "We must keep her warm as possible." I keep on repeating.

Twenty minutes into our mad dash to Roswell, Aunt Jessica regained conciseness. She slowly moved her hand to caress Chavez's face. "You are the second regulator I have seen today."

Chavez forced a smile, in spite of the tears that freely rolled down his cheeks.

I watched as Aunt Jessica looked in to his eyes. "Do not weep for me my friend. It is now my time and you have fulfilled all pledges that you have made with my father, or any other man. You have been more then a friend to me, you have been my protector…mi Corazon…a true pal."

Chavez took a deep breath as if to speak. But Aunt Jessica placed a finger over his lips. "It's Billy's turn to take care of me now...just like he always promised." She whispered. And with that, she turned to me and smiled. "It's up to you to let the truth be known. I'm placing this burden on you, Aubrey."

I grabbed her hand, and felt the cold chill in her grasp. "I will Aunt Jessica. I will let the world know."

She smiled bravely at me, but I could feel the strength leave her grasp. Aunt Jessica closed her eyes, and then she was gone.

* * *

We drove back to the ranch, with Chavez still cradling Aunt Jessica's body as he chanted something in Navajo. My very being ached...I felt as if I where viewing the last hour of my life on a movie screen. I was merely a spectator of some awful piece of rubbish that was intended to squeeze your soul. My eyes where red and swollen, and the lump in my throat threatened to choke me outright. 

Carlos navigated the vehicle up the drive and stopped in front of the hacienda. I hadn't noticed on the way in, but now I realized that there was a lot of activity about. I turned my head to see Javier, Carlos's younger brother, running up to meet us. He seemed very disturbed. _How could he know? _

Before anyone could say anything to Javier, he was in front of the jeep, speaking rapid Spanish and English all at once to his older brother. It was impossible to understand him.

"What the hell's _wrong_ with you, Javier? Just spit it out!" Carlos roared at him.

"Those goddamn Japs bombed Pearl Harbor…**WE ARE AT WAR!**" Javier finally shouted.

My mind decided that this was _way_ too much information to process at one time. The only thing I can think at this point is how we can get Cole back in time for the funeral.

Right then, my internal defense mechanisms took over and immediately shut down my thought process. I climbed out of the jeep and slowly felt myself grow heavy, and collapsed to the ground.**_

* * *

_**

_Okay...please excuse the derogatory term listed above in regards to the Japanese. Now remember, back in the days of WWII, a lot of people in America were prejudiced against them, because of the attack on Pearl Harbor._

_Thank you for understanding._

_Liked it? Hated it? Please remember to review! I heart reviews! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six…Welcome Back _OR_ Maxwell's House…Good to the Last Drop!**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah (otherwise known as tk421beth)**

* * *

_**Chapter Summary: Jessica Tunstall has just passed away and the household is in mourning. Aubrey retires to her room, and experiences the third stage of grief: acceptance, accompanied by sorrow. **_

_**In her repose, Aubrey takes solace in her Aunt's diaries. **_

_**Special thanks to Tom and Sue! **_

**_Pantz...this one's for you!_**

* * *

_Late July, 1878_

I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. I closed my eyes; thinking that my emotional pain was much more overwhelming than my physical pain. I thought of Alex, still wondering why he was so insignificantly gunned down, when all he had in his hands was the Holy Bible. It seemed that there was no way to halt the nightmare…the horror that ended the Lincoln County War that kept replaying in my mind.

I will never forget the look on J.J. Dolan's face, as he held the lifeless body of Lawrence Murphy in his arms. "**You limey fucking whore!**" He had shouted, aiming to shoot me. And Dirty Steve…knocking me down, taking the bullet that was meant for me.

"**You betcha ass it ain't over, Bonney!" **_I could still hear Dolan's voice._** "I'm gunnin' for ya! The army is gonna be gunnin' for ya! The whole goddamned New Mexico territory is gonna be gunnin' for ya…you and your limey sweetheart shooter, too!**"

No one seemed to be following us, for which I was grateful. All I wanted to do now was to get some sleep. My eyes drooped with fatigue, as I held onto Billy's waist, my face against his back. We made it to old Fort Sumner right at dusk.

Riding up to Beaver's place, Billy quickly dismounted his horse, and gently helped me down. "You okay?" He asked me. "You want a drink? Are you hungry?"

I looked up at him. "No. I'm fine." The truth was, I _wasn't_ fine…I was emotionally drained at this point, my eyes hurting from crying so much.

Billy held my hand, as we walked past Beaver's place, and headed for Pete Maxwell's residence. "Let's see if Pedro can set us up, okay sweetheart?"

I nodded, too worn out to speak, and just barely able to keep up with Billy's fast pace walk. Pedro, or mostly known as Pete Maxwell, owned old Fort Sumner, and he had the biggest, most beautiful house in De Baca County. I didn't know the Maxwell's that well, and what Pete thought of me and Billy, I really had no idea.

We were greeted at the door by Deluvina Maxwell, Pete's loyal Navajo servant.

"We need to see Pete." Billy told her with a smile.

Deluvina smiled back, as she led us into the foyer, and requested for us to stay there. I collapsed into a comfy couch, as Billy stood, looking out of the window. Eyes heavy, I leaned back, and felt myself drift off into an uneasy sleep.

"Billy?" I heard a deep male voice say a few moments later. I slowly opened my eyes to see Pete standing in front of Billy, a worried expression on his dark face. "What happened?" He asked; his brown eyes full of concern, as he looked me over.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _Where do I begin?_ My lower lip trembling, I looked over at Billy for help.

"We need a place to stay for a few days." Billy explained, telling Pete about what just happened in Lincoln.

"Dios!" Pete gasped, his face turning pale. He looked down at me and sighed. "You both may stay here."

"Thank you…" I told Pete, finding my voice once again. "Thank you so much!"

"I'll tell Deluvina to get a bath ready for you." He said, patting my shoulder as he smiled at me, leaving the room with Billy.

* * *

Clad in a bathrobe, I followed Deluvina to a spare room. She lit the large lantern that was next to the bed, and lit a small fire in the wood stove that heated the room quickly. I thanked her, as she left, quietly closing the door. I flopped onto the bed, exhausted, wondering what was going to happen next.

Yawning, I got up, and checked the wound on the side of my head. It would heal nicely, and not leave much of a scar. After my bath, I had put some aloe on that particular wound and other various gashes and cuts I had received in the past few days.

Sitting in front of the dresser, I peered into the mirror. I was surprised that I was still alive. I was even _more_ surprised that Billy hardly had a scratch on him.

Sighing, I pulled out two leather strips from my medicine bag, and began to braid my hair. As I slowly twisted and plaited, I thought about the first time I met Billy…

_I was busy fixing supper, and just placed an apple pie out on the window sill to cool down._

"_Apple pie…my favorite!" I heard Steve's voice shout with glee._

"_Steve Stephens!" I yelled out the window. "You leave that pie alone! It's for dessert tonight!"_

"_Aw, Jessie!" Steve smiled at me, as Charlie walked up to Steve, probably wondering why I was yelling. "I just wanted a little taste!"_

"_Do I need to come out there?" I threatened. _

_Steve laughed. "What are you gonna do? You're just a girl!" Charlie joined in the laughter._

_I turned around, and threw my apron on the table. I checked the corn bread and beef stew. They were all right for the moment. I hurriedly walked out back, looking for Steve._

"_Gotcha!" I heard Steve's voice from behind, as his arm reached out and grabbed me around my throat and his other arm tight around my waist._

"_Steve!" I was furious that he caught me off guard!_

"_Remember what I taught ya, Jessie!" Charlie told me, walking over with a lariat in his hands. "Git him good!"_

"_Shut up, Charlie!" Steve barked at him. I took this opportunity to jab my elbows into his belly. "Shit!" He yelped, letting me go._

_I danced in front of Steve, just how Charlie taught me, my hands now fists. "I warned you to stay away from my pie!" I laughed._

_With an evil grin, Steve quickly threw a punch towards me. I ducked, and punched him in the side._

"_Make me proud, Jessie!" Charlie cheered me on._

_Steve tried to hit me again, but I quickly moved away; Steve's fist just missing the side of my face. I laughed yet again, marveling on Charlie's skill of being quick on your feet. He had taught me well._

_With a wild yell, Steve sprinted towards me. Before I could step away, he knocked me onto the ground._

"_Get off of me, Steve!" I shouted in his face, as we rolled around, thrashing about._

"_I don't think that would be wise." I suddenly heard Chavez solemnly state. "Remember what you have heard about a woman's scorn?"_

"_Shut it, Chavez!" I told him, as I heard him laugh quietly._

"_What in the hell-Steve! Jessica! Stop it!" Dick's voice was louder than I have ever heard. He threw Steve off of me, and helped me up. _

"_Aw, damn!" Charlie swore; disappointed that the fight was over. Ever the pugilist was Charlie._

"_You all right, Jessica?" Dick asked me, his hands on my shoulders._

"_Oh course I am!" I dusted some of the dirt off my pants, and then glared at Steve. "I had him right where I wanted him."_

"_Jessica!" Dick sighed, as he pulled a piece of debris out of my hair. "You're a complete mess! Is this any way for a young lady to act?"_

"_He was trying to eat the pie that I made for tonight." I tried to explain, but to no avail._

_Dick gave me a frustrated look, then his eyes looked past me. "John's back!" He shouted, "Wash up and get into your supper clothes. Let's go!"_

_Turning around, I saw Father with Doc, and a stranger was in the back of the buggy. _

_Father stopped the buggy, as Doc jumped out to greet Dick._

"_John take another hard case in?" Charlie asked Doc. _

"_Shit!" Dirty Steve exclaimed, spitting some tobacco on the ground. "It ain't another Mexican, is it?"_

_I roll my eyes in disgust, as I notice Chavez give Steve a killer look, as Dick instinctively steps between the two. _

"_Mexican-Indian, you son of a bitch!" Chavez hissed._

"_That just means you need your ass kicked twice, Chavez!" Steve laughs, as Chavez tried to make a move, his large knife out. I give Steve a fierce look as Dick holds Chavez back. "Navajo! Navajo!" Steve taunts Chavez._

"_Who is that?" Dick suddenly states, watching Father, as he led the young stranger towards the main house._

"_The stew!" I just then remembered dinner simmering on the stove. It should be ready by now! I hoped it didn't burn!_

_I scrambled into the kitchen, out of breath, and sprinted towards the stove, to turn off the burner. I turned off the oven as well. The cornbread was just right. I quickly began to set the table, as Father and the guest walked in._

"_Jessica!" Father smiled at me. His smile quickly turned into a startled look. "What happened?"_

"_Uh…Steve tried to take the apple pie I just made, and I went out back, and…uh…" I looked up at Father. I could feel my face turning red._

_Father laughed loudly. "Never mind, Jessica...I'd like you to meet William Bonney, the newest Regulator. William…this is my daughter, Jessica." _

"_Hello, Mr. Bonney." I smiled at him. He was a few inches taller than me, with light hair and blue eyes. He had a nice smile, I noticed. "Very nice to meet you."_

"_Pleased to meet you...and you can call me Billy." He smiled back at me, taking off his hat, and extending his hand out._

_Billy's handshake was as warm as his smile. I wondered what he was doing here… _

"You look like a little kid, with your hair like that."

I snapped back to reality, spinning around to see Billy standing in the doorway, a crooked grin on his face. He also just had come from his bath, and was wearing an identical bathrobe as myself.

"Bloody hell, Billy…you scared me!" I told him, laughing.

He also laughed, as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you staying in here tonight?" I asked him, as he sat on the bed.

"Where else would I stay?"

"Uh…" I felt my face flush, as he chuckled. I knew it wasn't proper that we were _together_…and not being married. Obviously, Pete didn't care about _that_.

"Billy…we need to talk."

"Okay…" He patted the space on the bed next to him. "But come here."

I walked over to Billy, and sat next to him. "I think it would be a good idea to visit Charlie for a while. To make some plans for…the future." I wanted to say _our _future, but I didn't. There was other unfinished business that needed to be taken care of. "We need to get Colonel Dudley, Billy. He willingly let the Murphy/Dolan men set fire to Alex's house! And they killed Alex…and Steve…" Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I blinked them back, not wanting to cry again. "They need to pay for what happened." I sighed, and looked to the floor. "That's what I believe. The Lincoln County War may have ended…but it's not over, Billy."

"That is exactly how I feel, sweetheart." He told me, as he held my hands in his, causing me to forget my plans and doubts for the moment.

I looked up at him, to see that he was smiling at me. "Billy…"

Billy looked into my eyes, as if trying to read my soul. I didn't move, but parted my lips slightly in anticipation of Billy's kiss. I didn't have to wait long. His mouth was suddenly on mine, hot and demanding, drawing a moan deep within my throat.

* * *

_Well, I hoped you all liked it! Please review! I heart reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7 Posole and Pals

**Chapter Seven…Posole and Pals…_OR_, My back hurts!**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah (otherwise known as tk421beth)**

**_Chapter Summary: With the killing of Lawrence Murphy, Billy and Jessie head out of town. Do you all know what hell bent for leather means? It means get the hell outta here! Well…loosely translated!_**

**_Authors Notes: Other than green chile (my favorite!) there is another food dish celebrated in New Mexico: Posole. Posole is pork stew made with hominy. Of course, you can't eat it without some fresh tortillas! It tastes good on eggs too! Special thanks to my friend Vicky, who introduced posole to me. She doesn't read my fan fic, but I wanted to add a thank you to her anyway!_**

**_Special thanks to Tom and Sue! Thanks for the comments, ideas and suggestions!_**

_**Pantz…this chapter is dedicated to your Regulators! Kick those Murphy/Dolan asses!**_

* * *

_Early August, 1878_

Billy and I decided to stay at old Fort Sumner for a few days, to prepare for the long trek to Charlie and Manuela's home, in Juarez, old Mexico.

I knew that we had to keep on moving. I read the paper daily, and after I killed Murphy, there was a _lot_ of attention given to Billy and myself in the papers, but so far, it seemed no one was looking for us and there was no reward posted for us…yet.

The day before we left, I walked into Beaver's place, the only Saloon in Fort Sumner. Billy was at the bar, laughing at something the bartender told him.

The bartender indeed looks familiar to me…he is the tallest man I have _ever_ seen, with dark brown hair, beard and mustache, and brown eyes. _Who is he?_

I walked up, and ordered a whisky.

"Jessie!" Billy smiled. "You remember Pat Garrett, don't you?"

"Oh, yes…hello there, Mister Garrett!" I smiled at him, feeling stupid that I didn't remember who he was. He poured a hefty shot of whisky for me. "I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you…"

Chuckling, he gave me a smirk. "I recognized _you_." He teased. "And you can leave out the Mister."

I remembered the time when we were in Juarez. At first I thought Pat Garrett was a bounty hunter, and was after Billy. All he did was inform us about the McSween ambush that was planned. Then, I thought he was paid by Murphy to seek out Billy and myself; to tell us to go to Lincoln and fall in their trap. Listening to the local folk talk for the last few days, I decided that Pat Garrett was a man that could be trusted. Furthermore, Billy seemed to like him fine. That was good enough for me.

I searched my vest for some money to pay for the drink. _Where did I put my money?_ I checked my trousers, my satchel, but couldn't find a penny.

"That's all right, Tunstall." Pat Garrett said, as I frantically continued the search. "This one's on me."

"Thanks! So…what are you doing here…Garrett?" I asked him, using his Christian name, as he did mine.

"I take care of Beaver's place when he's out of town…been thinking of opening my own place here."

"That would be nice." I pulled out some chewing gum out of my satchel and popped it in my mouth. "Want some?" I offered to Billy and Garrett.

Garrett declined, but Billy took a piece. I laughed, knowing full well that Billy wouldn't turn down a piece of gum. He loves sweets of _all_ kinds.

"Well…" Billy told Garrett. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"Where are you both headed?" Garrett asked, cleaning the shot glass that I just used.

I opened my mouth to say _Juarez_, but Billy quickly interrupted, telling Garrett that we were headed north, to Las Vegas.

"Well, have a safe trip, you two. Hopefully, we'll see each other again." Garrett offered his hand out to Billy, while looking at me.

"Likewise." Billy smiled, shaking Garrett's hand.

"See you soon, Tunstall." He winked at me.

"See you, Garrett!" I threw over my shoulder, as Billy and I walked out of Beaver's Place.

"What was that all about?" I asked Billy.

"Jessie…" Billy stopped walking, and took my hands in his. "It is wise not to tell people where we are headed…even people that we think that we can trust. Understand?"

"I understand, Billy." I told him, looking straight into his eyes. "You can count on me…" I smiled up at him.

Billy laughed. "I know _that_."

* * *

We made it to Juarez in the middle of the day. Billy and I walked over to Charlie's house, and knocked on the door.

Charlie himself answered the door. He looked at us with genuine surprise, then absolute happiness. "Well! I'll be _damned_!" He shouted, embracing me in a bear hug, twirling me around. "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes?"

I laughed as Charlie let me unceremoniously down, and then grabbed Billy in a hug also, _without_ the twirling about, I may add.

"Damn, I wish Manuela was here, but she went to see her Mother before the siesta starts." Charlie explained, grinning from ear to ear. "What in the hell are you both doin' here?" He asked, leading us inside the _casa_, with the offerings of food and drink. Charlie and Manuela lived in a simple adobe style home, as the other villagers in Juarez did. "Not that I'm upset." He continued to grin, as we sat in the kitchen.

"We needed to get away." Billy told him, as Charlie served us some tequila, and _empanadas_, small fruit pastries. "Uh…I need to use the privy." Billy stated.

I watched him leave, as I then turned my attention back to Charlie.

"So!" He smiled at me. "How have you been, Jessie?"

"I'm fine…I think." I grimaced. _What can you say about what just happened?_

"I know…" We seemed to be sharing the same thoughts. "I read about you and Billy in the papers."

I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"How are you and Billy…doin'?"

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged, as I bit into the apple empanada.

"When are you gonna get married?" He blurted out.

I almost choked. "I don't know, Charlie. We haven't discussed it." I glared at him as a feeling of uneasiness unexpectedly washed over me. I wasn't totally sure how Billy _exactly_ felt about me. I knew that he liked me, that much was true. _But did he love me? Does Billy love me as much as I love him?_ I remembered what Chavez had told me the last time I saw him: _'Love given without merit may perceive as foolish folly.'_

"I'm just askin', jeesh, Jessie!" Charlie uneasily laughed. "You don't have to get all riled up about it."

"That's okay." I gave him a small smile, letting him know it was all right with me.

"Well, sweetheart?" Billy asked as he came back into the kitchen. "Did ya ask him how long we can stay?"

* * *

It was decided that we would stay a week. I smiled, remembering a quote from Ben Franklin: '_Visitors and fish smell after a week.'_

I gladly helped Manuela around the house, making breakfast, lunch, supper, cleaning, and washing. It was monotonous labor, and I'd rather work a cattle drive, then to be forced to do all _this_ work!

But…I was glad to have the female companionship. Growing up without a Mother, the only close female contact I had in America was Susan McSween.

Manuela is a sweet girl, and only a year younger than me. Thank God I learned to speak Spanish, or we'd just be smiling at one another.

Earlier today, Manuela put me in one of her dresses, and pulled up my hair in a neat knot, all the while saying that I'd _never _get married if I continued to parade around dressed like a man. As I proceeded to tell her that I had no interest in getting married, she snorted her reply as she handed me a pair of rope sandals. Unbelievable as it sounds, the sandals fit my feet perfectly. They were comfortable as well!

"Billito is _very_ handsome, Jessie." Manuela told me with a giggle. "You must be so happy."

"I am!" I giggled back, as she worked on making the _posole_ for supper. I had the task of making the tortillas. We were almost done, much to my relief!

"And you_…you_ are so beautiful."

"Manuela!" I felt myself turning red. "Stop that!" I flicked some flour at her.

"You both would make some beautiful babies. Why not get married?" She pressed.

I sighed. If it wasn't Manuela, it was Charlie trying to pressure me into marriage. "What's the damn hurry?" I grunted.

She just smiled, adding some more spices to the _posole_.

"That smells so good!" I heard Billy's voice. He too, is only speaking Spanish while in town. "When's supper?" He asked hopefully.

"When it's _ready_, Billito!" Manuela laughed at Billy's disappointed face. "After the siesta."

"Can I take Jessie away for a while?" He asked Manuela.

"Sure." She winked at me, as I quickly washed my hands, and followed him outside.

"Figured you can use a break." He held out his arm to me. "Let's take a short walk before the siesta."

"All right." I was _so_ glad for the break! We walked slowly away from the house, hand in hand.

"You look real pretty in that dress."

"Thanks, Billy." I felt my cheeks redden. "Manuela made me wear it." It is a beautiful dress; white with bright red, blue and green flowers embroidered on the lower skirt.

"Your hair looks real pretty too. I haven't seen it worn up for sometime. I think I like it that way."

I laughed. "Billy! Stop that now. I know you…" I knew _something _was on his mind."What's going on?"

"Can you be ready to leave by tomorrow morning?"

"What?" _Why?_" I questioned him, stopping to face him.

"We need to get out of here."

I looked at Billy like he was crazy. "But…but…"

Billy had a serious look on his face as he waited for me to finish.

"Can't we stay here?" I finally uttered.

"Not anymore." His hand reached inside his vest pocket, and he pulled out the _New Mexico Independent._

"Oh, that's just brilliant!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. "Bloody hell!"

Laughing again, he gently nudged my shoulder with his and began to read. "Billy the Kid and the Sweetheart Shooter." Billy looked down at me with a grin, as he watched my eyes narrow with loathing. "I will pay $700 reward, total to any person or persons who will capture William H. Bonney, alias Billy the Kid and Jessica M. Tunstall, alias the Sweetheart Shooter. Deliver them to the sheriff of Lincoln County, New Mexico. Satisfactory proofs of identity will be required for said reward. Signed…J. Dolan."

I didn't say anything. _What in the bloody hell were we going to do now? Run for the rest of our lives? Oh, God!_

"You okay, Jessie?"

"Of courseI'm _not _bloody okay, Billy! Seven hundred dollars! Think about how many people are going to be coming and seeking us out!"

"I know." He replied, taking my hand in his. "That's why Charlie is goin' with us!"

"Charlie? No…Billy!" My eyes widened with horror. "He _can't _come with _us_! Charlie's married…settled…"

"Pals…remember, sweetheart? _Pals. _Good ole Charlie remembers the meaning of pals. Not like some _other _Regulators we know."

I didn't know what to say. Billy is in charge, and I knew I couldn't change his mind on this matter. He tenderly took my hand in his, as we walked back. I knew what he was thinking. If this information was in the _Independent_, it would be most likely be in several newspapers around the country. _We need a lot more people riding with us...more than just Charlie Bowdre._

We made it back to the _casa._ "Let's take our siesta and we'll talk about this later."

Arriving in the small bedroom, Billy opened the door and let me inside. As soon as I heard the door close, Billy pulled me close to him. "Shit, Jess….you've bewitched me."

I gazed into his eyes and felt momentarily off balance by the look of passion on his face. "Have I?" I questioned innocently, my hands on his chest.

"You know damn well you have." He told me, tossing his hat on the small chair, his blue eyes not once leaving my face. "If we didn't make it back here at the time we did…I would have taken you then and there…outside…and to _hell_ with everyone."

My mouth went dry. Thoughts of the vision evoked by Billy's provocative threat raced through my mind. I wanted to tell him that I was under _his _spell, but that didn't seem to matter now.

His mouth captured mine in a smothering kiss. Closing my eyes, I surrendered to Billy. As my body swayed into him, his kiss turned even more demanding; his hands on my waist, pulling me even closer to him, if that was possible.

His hands roamed under my dress, as he began to place hot, wet kisses on my neck. He suddenly picked me up, and I felt my legs wrap around him, as I moaned with pleasure. My arms were around his neck, my fingers in his hair.

Kissing my mouth again, he turned us around, my back now against the wall. I heard his gun belt drop to the floor with a loud _thud _during our heated kiss. His pants soon followed.

"Billy!" I gasped with shock, as he tore my undergarments away. I knew then that he had no intention making it to the bed.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart." I obeyed Billy at once, looking down at him, his blue eyes full with desire. "I _need _you, Jessie." He whispered, his hands on my waist, holding my legs up and around him. "Right…now."

"Yes!" I cried out. "Oh, Billy…I love you!"

With a smile and a grunt, Billy slid up and into me. We fit together perfectly, as if we were made for each other. Suddenly, all thoughts and fears receded in that moment of our pure physical and emotional connection.

* * *

"This is the best damn _posole _I've ever had!" Billy announced happily.

"Thank you!" Manuela giggled. "But Jessie did help me."

I smiled at her, as she squeezed my hand.

Charlie chuckled, raising his glass of wine. "Here's to the two most beautiful women in Juarez!"

"Damn straight!" Billy agreed, making me laugh, and Manuela blush. We all drank the sweet red wine and ate the rest of our supper heartily.

Manuela is putting up a brave front. She knew Charlie would be leaving with us in the morning, and I'm sure she tried to coax her husband into staying. Manuela can't begin to understand the relationship these two men have. Charlie just couldn't say no to Billy…few people could.

I tried talking to Charlie right after supper. "Charlie…for God's sake, stay here with Manuela! You're married…settled!"

"It's done, Jessica, I'm going with you both." He firmly stated.

"You can't!" I pleaded with him. "You shouldn't! This is about Billy and me! Not you! Charlie…please!" I gently held onto his upper arm. "The Lincoln County War is over. For me…for Manuela…stay here in Juarez!"

Charlie looked down at me, his brown eyes studying my face. He sighed, and stated again that he was going with us tomorrow morning.

"Damn you to bloody hell, Charlie Bowdre!" I shouted with frustration, much to Charlie's surprise. "You _always _have been so _bloody _stubborn!"

"What's going on in here?" Billy suddenly rushed into the sitting room.

"You!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him. "You talk about pals, but do you _really _know the true meaning of the word?"

I walked up to Billy, my finger poking him in the chest. He looked down at me with an angry look, but didn't speak. "I don't think that you _do_, Billy! If you did, if you _really _were Charlie's pal…you wouldn't have asked him to come with us back to New Mexico!"

With that, I stormed out of the room.

* * *

_Well, hope you all liked that chapter! It was pretty long, but I missed writing about Billy and Jessie!You know what to do! Click on that little button and review! I heart reviews! Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8 Dirty Sanchez

**Chapter Eight-Dirty Sanchez**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah (otherwise known as tk421beth)**

* * *

**_Chapter Summary: It's time for Billy and Jessie to leave Juarez. Charlie insists on coming with them, even when Jessie tells him to stay. _**

**_Deep down, though, she knows that they need more than just Charlie with them in order to survive._**

**_Authors Notes: Billy traveled quite a bit to bypass the law and bounty hunters alike. White Oaks, Roswell, Fort Sumner, and Las Vegas (New Mexico Las Vegas-Not Nevada, LOL!) were some of the places he had visited. _**

_**Special thanks to Tom and Sue! Thanks for the comments, ideas and suggestions!**_

* * *

_Mid August, 1878_

The weekly dance was being held tonight and many people from the nearby towns were expected to arrive.

I felt bad about shouting at Billy and Charlie earlier. I really felt that Charlie should stay here in old Mexico, but Billy wants Charlie to come with us. What Billy wants…Billy gets.

I apologized to both Billy and Charlie. Charlie took it well, giving me a big hug of forgiveness, but I got a much colder reaction from Billy. As I told him that I was sorry, he looked at me straight in the eyes, a look of annoyance clouding his face. He didn't say one word to me.

With Manuela's urging, I wore one of her nicest dresses, a beautiful dark brown one, with white ribbons attached to the sleeves, waist and hem. She wore her best red lace dress, and then we both worked on each other's hair, styling it up.

"You and _Billito _are fighting, no?" She asked me.

I sighed. "He's still upset at my outburst earlier, but he'll get over it."

"_Bueno!" _Manuela stated, grabbing her shawl. "Shall we have our men escort us to the _fiesta _then?"

* * *

I was sitting alone, wondering where Billy had gone. He has been pretty distant this evening, and I didn't push him. I glanced towards the couples dancing, spotting Charlie and Manuela dancing and laughing together.

"Quieres bailar?" A gruff voice asked me. _Do you want to dance?_

I glanced up to see a Mexican hovering above me. He was filthy dirty, wearing a huge sombreroon his head, and was well armed as well. _It's Dirty Sanchez! _I observed, staring at him in awe. Dirty Sanchez is well known for his huge black mustache, black eyes and angry demeanor. He and his three compadres were the meanest set of banditos out of south Texas. They robbed trains, banks and everything else they could get a hold of. Some people called Dirty Sanchez the Jesse James of the West.

"Ah! You don't speak Spanish? That's okay…I speak English." He flashed his yellowed teeth at me. "So…would you like to dance?"

_Why is he talking to me? Doesn't he know who **I **am?_ "No thank you, _Senor_." I told him, turning him down. "I'm waiting for someone."

He laughed at my reply. "Don't be a silly girl." He said, grabbing my arm. "Let's dance _querida_."

My eyes narrowed. "Let go of me."

He just smiled; his meaty fingers still grasping my upper arm. "Do you know who I am?"

I just sat there, staring up at him.

"**_Puta_!**" He spat, staring at me. "I'm Dirty Sanchez, you stupid bitch!" Apparently, he was used to being recognized.

"So bloody what?" I countered.

This made him laugh again. His hand still gripping my upper arm, he proceeds to force me up, slamming my body into his. "You're the prettiest girl here." He whispered, his eyes roaming my body. "You should feel honored, _querida_."

I made a face. His breath was stale, reeking of cheroot. Dirty Sanchez also has unbelievable bad body odor. It took all my might not to throw up. "I'm _not _you _querida _you…you…_pendejo!_"

He didn't laugh at that. He narrowed his brown eyes at me. "You will be…after tonight." He pulled a large knife from his belt and threatened me with it, forcing me to walk with him. "Perhaps if you please me, I _won't _kill you"

I didn't say a word. I was concentrating on how I was going to get out of _this_ situation. _Why didn't I take my six-shooters? Or my knives even? Where the **bloody hell **was Billy when I needed him?_

"Is there a problem here?" Charlie abruptly stood in front of us, holding his shotgun menacingly at Dirty Sanchez.

I sighed with relief.

"Well, well! Charlie Bowdre!" Dirty Sanchez greeted him, suddenly letting go of my arm, and sheathing his knife. "How've you been, _amigo_?"

I held my breath, wondering how these two knew each other. "Just fine, Sanchez." Charlie then looked at me. "You okay?"

"Fine thanks, now that you're here." I quickly moved behind Charlie. "I guess this is goodbye." I said to Dirty Sanchez over Charlie's shoulder.

Dirty Sanchez tipped his hat towards me, his black eyes not once leaving my face. He then said goodbye to Charlie, and quickly left.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed, grabbing onto Charlie's arm. "How do you know _him_?"

Charlie chuckled. "One meets several colorful people here in Juarez, Jessica."

I laughed with him. "Thanks, Charlie." I kissed his cheek. "I think I'll stick to wearing my weapons from now on."

"Rightfully so." He agreed, as we walked to the other side of the _fiesta_.

"Have you seen Billy?" I asked him.

Charlie didn't say anything. His eyes darted from one side to the other side of the party before he finally replied no.

"Where in the _bloody_ hell is he?" I complained, as we sat down. "I know he's mad at me, but I'm worried about him. I haven't seen him for some time."

Charlie continued to be silent. I knew something wasn't right. He knew where Billy was, but wasn't going to tell me.

I scanned the crowd of people, trying to spot Billy. I caught Manuela's eye, instead. She was talking with her mother and sisters, and waved at me. I waved back, and unexpectedly spotted Billy.

Just like last time in Juarez, he was dancing with a young Spanish girl. I just rolled my eyes, and cursed under my breath. What else could I do?

"You ready to leave tomorrow?" Charlie asked me.

I nodded. "Manuela's taking it well." I couldn't keep my eyes off of Billy.

"She's a good wife."

Manuela came over, and soon she and Charlie were dancing again. I felt the familiar pangs of jealously as I continued to watch Billy with another woman. The song finally ended, and I observed him hold the girl close and whisper something in her ear that made her giggle.

Fuming, I stood up, and left. I decided not to make a fool of myself here at the dance.

"Jessie!" I heard Billy's voice behind me. "Jess…wait up!"

I turned to see him run up to me. "Where do you think you're going?" He sounded mad.

"I'm going back to the _casa_. I've had enough of the dance tonight."

"But we didn't dance yet."

"I don't care." I glared at him. "Why don't you go back and dance with that woman again?"

He chuckled. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" I blurted out a little too quickly.

"You _are_ jealous. God _damn_, Jessie!" Billy laughed, much to my annoyance.

"Shut up, Billy! Stop laughing! If you weren't so _bloody_ busy dancing with every _damn_ woman in the plaza, you would have saved me from being ogled by Dirty Sanchez."

"You met Dirty Sanchez?" He looked impressed. "What's he like?"

"A right asshole he is." I spat, causing Billy to laugh even more. "Would you stop?" I tried to sound upset, but I felt a smile develop. _Damn him and the power he has over me!_ "I even called him a _pendejo._" I added, trying to impress Billy.

"Shit, Jessie…you sure are tough!" He kept on laughing, his arms encircling me by my waist. "I can't believe you called Dirty Sanchez an asshole!" He said, nuzzling my neck.

_Dirty Sanchez wasn't the only pendejo here tonight!_ Smiling at Billy, I giggled against his neck.

_I was forgiven…and so was he…_

* * *

_21 December, 1878_

Four months have past…four _long_ months. I have never worked so hard in my whole life. We have been rustling cattle and horses and bringing them into Texas to sell. This was our way of life. We had no other way to make money, unless we wanted to rob banks or trains, which really didn't appeal to Billy at all. To even think of settling down somewhere was absurd.

I began to think that this wasn't the life for me. But them, where could I go? I was an outlaw, just like Billy himself. '_I'll take care of you.' _I could still hear Billy's voice that terrible night at the McSween home.

Billy, Charlie and I had just spent a few days in Tularosa, and now we were riding back to Fort Sumner; when we hit Tinnie, it started to snow.

"This reminds me when I was a boy." Billy started to say. "We chopped down a tree in the nearby forest a few weeks before Christmas. I was the one to do it. I picked the biggest, most beautiful one, chopped it down, and rode it back home."

I then realized that this would be the first Christmas without father. I missed him terribly.

"You okay, Jessica?" Charlie asked, riding up next to me.

I was just thinking about father."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "I miss him too."

"Let's chop down a tree right now!" Billy stated, obviously trying to lift our somber moods.

"You're mad!" I slowly began to smile.

Billy winked at me as he dismounted.

"What are you _doing_?" I questioned him, as the snow subsided.

"You heard me. We're gonna chop down a Christmas tree!"

"And drag it all the way to Fort Sumner?" I questioned as I dismounted.

"Yup!" Billy produced a hatchet out of his saddle bag, and started to look around for an appropriate tree.

"I'm gonna check the area out." Charlie told us, riding slowly away. He was forever paranoid of the bounty hunters and law looking for us. We moved around so often, they always seemed to be on the _other_ side of New Mexico that we were on.

"Here's the one!" Billy exclaimed excitedly, touching a huge ponderosa pine tree.

I smiled, watching Billy chop down the tree. He took his time, talking to me as he chopped the giant down.

Soon, it was on the ground. I was ready with some burlap and heavy rope. "It's so beautiful, Billy." I told him, as I started to wrap the tree.

Billy walked up behind me, and slid his arms around me, holding me close. "Not as beautiful as you are."

"Billy!" I could feel my face turn red, as I looked up into his eyes.

You know, I never really thought I would say this to anybody, but I really do…care about you, Jess. I really do…"

"Holy shit, Billy…you did it!" I heard Charlie laugh, as he rode up.

I waited for Billy to finish what I was longing to hear…but it never came. I could feel the mood slip away, as Billy took a deep breath and gently pushed me away. He grabbed his canteen off his horse. "We really need to make sure this burlap is soaking wet, so the needles stay moist."

I stood there stunned. _Was this all I would ever get from Billy? _But, for right now, it was enough. _Billy cared about me…_

* * *

All righty…ya'll know what to do…click on that little review button!

Special thanks to all my readers…Pantz, HellGirlAngel, Bob, Erin, Chivato, Amber, JoJo, Cisco, BlondeSinger, Moki, ramdom, Emcee, Cherokeebloom, rose, …and for all the others I've forgotten (I'm sorry if I left you out!) HUGS AND KISSES FOR ALL! Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine Happy Christmas**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah (otherwise known as tk421beth)**

**Hey ya'll! Man…I do apologize for not submitting this chapter sooner! I work 40 hours a week, am a mother of one crazy four-year old boy, married, and I haven't had a lot of time on my hands lately. I know ya'll know where I'm coming from.**

**This chapter is for you all…the people that have kept with my story for this long. Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!**

_**Authors Notes:**_

**_Special thanks to Sue! Thanks for the comments, ideas and suggestions, as always! And Ernie…thanks so much for the help that I was seeking…I hope you had a GREAT National Cowboy Day! (It was July 22!)_**

**_Chapter Summary:_ It is Christmas 1878…Billy, Charlie and Jessie have been staying with the Maxwell's for a little while…**

* * *

_25 December, 1878_

I woke up abruptly, chilled to the bone. _Damn Billy for being a blanket-hog! _I giggled under my breath, not wanting to wake Billy up yet. I gently pulled some of the blanket away from Billy; then covered myself, and cuddled up to him, feeling warm instantly.

I smiled, thinking that I wouldn't be so cold, if I had something to wear while I slept. _'I want to feel **you** against me, Jessie. Not some nightgown.' Billy had told me with a devilish smile, tossing it into the wood burning stove about a week ago. _

'_Billy!' I shouted from the bed, naked. 'What am I going to sleep in now?' I demanded, as he came back into the bed. _

'_Who said anything about sleep?' He chuckled, grabbing me. 'If you ever wear anything to bed again,' he huskily told me, his warm breath on my neck, 'I'll give you a sound spanking.'_

Snuggling even closer to Billy, I felt relaxed for the first time in months. Billy, Charlie and I have been in Fort Sumner for the past two weeks. Pete was surprised, but pleased that Billy brought a Christmas tree for his home. Pete proudly set up the tree in the foyer for everyone to see.

The weather has been pretty bad, with lots of snow and freezing rain. The Maxwell's let the three of us stay in their home, and Pete had told Billy that we could stay as long as we like.

I was a bit surprised that we have stayed _this_ long. Of course, the weather has been terrible, but that also means that no one is crazy enough to look for us during this harsh winter storm.

Billy turned towards me, his face in my neck, and his right arm went around my waist. "Merry Christmas, Jess." He whispered; his eyes still closed as he pulled me close.

I gasped, surprised to find out that he was already aroused _this_ early in the morning. "Happy Christmas, Billy."

"_Happy_ Christmas?" Billy laughed, holding me close. "I'll show ya a happy Christmas, Jessie." He teased, opening his eyes, and looking at me with a smile.

"Billy!" I gasped as he kissed me.

* * *

_31 December 1878_

My thoughts drifted as I realized that tomorrow I would be seventeen. My sixteenth birthday seemed so long ago and far away...

This past Christmas was one that I would never forget. I presented Billy with a Winchester rifle, which he seemed very pleased with. "Thanks Jess! Where'd you get this?" He asked, inspecting it with a trained eye.

"Roswell." I smiled, pleased that he was happy with it. Pete Maxwell had asked me if I wanted to accompany him to Roswell about a week ago. Billy and Charlie were out hunting for the day, so I went with him…Billy didn't even know I was gone.

"Your gift is outside, sweetheart." He said, taking my hand in his.

We approached the barn door. "Close your eyes, Jessie." Billy told me. I closed then, wondering what he was up to. Eyes still closed, he led me inside the barn.

"Open your eyes Jess." He whispered excitedly. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful brown and white horse standing in front of me. "_Bloody_ hell!" I exclaimed, walking up to him. He seemed to be about a four year old stud.

"I remember you sayin' once that you always wanted a paint." Billy chuckled, watching me pet my new horse. "His name's Pal."

I could feel my eyes water as Pal snorted and sniffed my hand.

"Don't ya like him?" I could hear Billy's voice behind me.

"Yes, I do…thank you, Billy." I turned, and gave Billy a hug, kissing his neck. "I'm just so happy!" I laughed, as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

"I got you somethin' else, sweetheart." Billy said, cupping my face and wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"What?"

He laughed loudly. "_This!" _He unexpectedly grabbed my hand and placed it on his crotch.

"_Billy!" _I laughed as he gently pushed me down into a fresh pile of hay.

* * *

I rode Pal this afternoon with Billy and Charlie keeping me company. The snow had stopped, but it still was a very cold afternoon. We had a great time, and Pal is a wonderful horse…everything that I have always wanted in a horse.

Much later, as the sun was setting, I found myself lying on top of the already made bed, dog-tired from today's ride. I closed my eyes, and smiled. Thoughts from this afternoon in the barn made me dizzy with desire. It was only just a few hours ago, and I wanted Billy _again_.

"What the hell are you _doin'_?" Billy demanded, bursting in the room. He was clean and dressed in new clothes. "_You_ need to get ready."

"For what?" I yawned.

"It's New Year's Eve…_and _everyone's wants to celebrate your birthday!" He laughed. "You didn't forget it was your birthday, did you?"

"I thought _you_ did." I confessed.

"Don't be silly!" He laughed again, helping me off the bed. "C'mon, Jessie…get dressed." He urged.

"When's _your_ birthday?" I questioned. Billy is very private about his personal life, even though _I_ am a major part of it. He wanted to know all about me, but hardly offered anything about himself in return. It was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Never you mind." He answered with a smile. _Why is he so damn guarded?_

"How old are you, anyway? Twenty-two?" I pressed further.

"If you _must_ know," He grinned. "I'm nineteen."

I raised an eyebrow with surprise. Getting information out of Billy was usually the impossible.

Laughing, Billy pulled me off the bed, and brought over my saddle bags. "I won't wear a dress." I reminded him.

He flashed me that crooked grin of his. "I understand." I had told him the whole story about meeting Dirty Sanchez for the first time back in Juarez. "But at least put on _something_ clean."

"But of course!" I told him, stripping off my clothes. There was no need for modesty anymore.

"I see that you still wear that necklace I gave you." Billy commented.

My hand touched the silver heart that Billy gave to me some time ago. It was engraved with our 'notorious' initials, _B.T.K. + S.S. _on the frontand _'More than pals' _on the back. "I love this necklace, Billy." I told him as I dressed. "I'll never take it off."

Billy gave me a grin as he leaned back on the dresser, watching me dress.

A few minutes later, I was dressed in a clean white shirt, brown vest and brown trousers. We just about matched, I observed with a grin. I decided to keep my hat here, and wear my hair up. I knew Billy liked it when I wore my hair up.

I checked my six shooters, and made sure they were loaded. With my three knives in place on my person, I picked up my shotgun.

This made Billy laugh. "What are you so worried about? This is _your_ party, Jess."

I rolled my eyes. "Billy! Don't you think that we should take _some_ precautions?"

"At _least_ keep your shotgun here!" He insisted with a wiry smile. "You look kinda cute though! You alone could be the local militia!"

"Cute? You think I dress like this to look _cute_?" I snorted, as I lay my shotgun on the dresser.

"Let's go, sweetheart!" Billy laughed, kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time we got there. Shouts of '_Happy New Year!_' were mingled with '_Happy Birthday!_' wishes.

Billy proudly escorted me around the _plaza_ as he introduced me to some new faces, as I became enveloped with hugs and kisses from some people better known.

"See?" Billy pointed out, as a lit birthday cake made its way towards me, carried by Paulita Maxwell, Pete's younger sister. "You have nothing to worry about here. We're with friends, Jessie…_amigos…_pals!"

"Make a wish, Jessie!" I hear some people shout, as Paulita presented me with the cake. As the guests began to sing their drunken version of '_Happy Birthday_' in both English and Spanish, I closed my eyes and made my wish. _I want to stop running and live a normal life. _Opening my eyes, I blew out the seventeen candles that decorated the huge cake.

Billy grabbed me and placed a massive, wet kiss on my lips. This caused everyone to hoot and holler even louder than before. When he broke off the kiss, the crowd whistled and cheered.

"C'mere, birthday gal!" I heard Charlie shout, grabbing me from behind. He threw me over his shoulder, and slapped me on the behind. "That's one!" He shouted, obviously drunk. "Only sixteen more to go!"

"Billy…help!" I yelled in between fits of laughter.

"You're on your own, sweetheart!" Billy teased, slapping my behind as well! "Fifteen more now, pal!"

"You **_bloody_** bastards!" I shouted over Billy and Charlie's laughter. I wasn't angry at all; I was just hoping that Charlie wouldn't drop me!

As the music started again, Charlie proceeded to parade me around the party, with me still over his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" I heard someone ask Charlie. Upside down, I could see that it was Pat Garrett.

"Garrett! Help! Get me down!" I giggled, as he easily slipped me off Charlie's strong shoulders.

"She's all yours, Garrett." Charlie slurred, drunkenly walking away.

"Thank you!" I smiled up at Garrett. Feeling dizzy from being held upside down for so long, I tried to walk, but ended up stumbling into Garrett. "Sorry!" I told him, falling against him for a second time.

Garrett laughed, his hands on my shoulders, trying to steady me. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" I looked up at him with a smile. "I'm a little lightheaded. Charlie's had me upside down for quite a long time!" I laughed, tucking some stray hair behind my ears.

"Well, happy birthday, Tunstall…let me guess…eighteen?"

"You guessed wrong, but close. I'm seventeen." I said, noticing Billy out of the corner of my eye. He was standing with several men, Charlie included. He was laughing loudly, spilling his drink all over himself. He started to dance a little jig, still laughing with his friends. I couldn't understand how Billy could be so loving and warm when we were alone, and then so completely immature at times like this. I couldn't help but to think of what Chavez had told me_…"Love given without merit may perceive as foolish folly."_

"May I have this dance?" Garrett interrupted my thoughts, holding his hand out. I looked at his hand, and then back to his face. He was smiling; his brown eyes seemed to twinkle down at me. I felt my face redden, as I slipped my hand in his.

Garrett pulled me close to him, and soon we were dancing.

As we danced, Garrett entertained me, talking about his recent trip to Louisiana. "Have you ever been there?"

"No."

"That's a shame, Tunstall. It's beautiful down there. Perhaps I will take you someday."

I looked up at Garrett. I was shocked he would say something so forward like that. Garrett was bold, knowing that I was Billy's girl. "That would be wonderful!" I told him, feeling my face redden once again.

I suddenly heard a burst of laughter not too far from Garrett and myself. I turned to see Billy dancing with Paulita. Usually, it was like a blow to the gut when I watch Billy dance with other women…but I knew Paulita well, so I wasn't worried at all. I turned my attentions back to Garrett. "Bartending again, Garrett?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"Well…I'll miss you when we leave again." Depending on the weather, it should be a few days.

"I'm coming with you." He smiled down at me.

"What? No!" I told him. Garrett wasn't an outlaw. He was a decent man. "Why?"

"Billy asked me to come."

I groaned with annoyance, as Garrett and I continued to dance. _First Charlie…and now Garrett…why?_ Hell, I knew why…the more the merrier! Billy liked to be surrounded by friends. Who wouldn't?

"You don't want me to come?" Garrett asked me, with a raised eyebrow. "And I thought you and I were friends, Tunstall."

"It's not that." I told him. "You're…you're not wanted by the law. Why would you risk you reputation?"

"For Billy…he's my friend."

"Bullocks!" I spat, making Garrett laugh. I looked up at him. "You'd do anything for a friend?" I questioned. "Even risk your reputation?"

"Hell, yes!" He answered so quickly, and with so much passion, I had to grin.

"Pals, Garrett?" I asked him.

"Pals, Tunstall!" Garrett responded.

_I know…you waited SO long…please review! Thanks so much!_


	10. Chapter 10 The Arrival of Arkansas Dave

**Chapter Ten The Arrival of Arkansas Dave**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah (otherwise known as tk421beth)**

**_Author's Notes: There is a little part in here where I wrote that Jessie likes chewing gum. I have to tell ya…they DID have chewing gum back in the 1800's! Cool, huh? Now, if there were computers, television, Marie Claire magazine, Burger King and the internet, I could live back then no problemo!_**

_**Also, did you know that Arkansas Dave was really called Dirty Dave Rudabaugh?** Here's some history: Here's a little tidbit on him: On __February 18__1886__ Dave was involved in a gunfight with locals in the Mexican town of Parral. The fight began over a card game. Dave drew his pistol and killed two men and wounded another. He left the saloon unharmed but, unable to find his horse, re-entered a few moments later, which turned out to be a fatal mistake. He was shot several times from the shadows, and then was decapitated with a __machete__ and his head was placed on a pole!_

_Dave Rudabaugh is best known from the movie __Young Guns II__ in which he was played by __Christian Slater__. In the movie the character is known as "Arkansas Dave" though the historical Rudabaugh never used this name. _

* * *

**_Chapter Summary: Billy had given Jessie a horse for Christmas! (Awww! LMAO!). New Year's and Jessie's seventeenth birthday have come and gone._**

_**Special thanks to Sue, my beta! Thank so much for your input and corrections!**_

* * *

_January 25, 1879_

We've been riding since we left Fort Sumner about a week ago, and I was very glad that it had stopped snowing and the weather seemed to be cooperating with us. It seemed to me that Billy was heading us back to Fort Sumner, and I wondered why. There was no telling with Billy and his crazy ideas.

I smiled to myself, recalling what had just happened in Beaver's place just a few days ago...I had been waiting for Billy at the time, and gave up on trying to convince Garrett to stay and take over Beaver's Place…

_I stood at the bar, and signaled Garrett for a drink. He smiled as he placed the shot glass in front of me. "This one's on me, Tunstall." He said, pouring the whisky in the glass._

"_Thanks, Garrett!" I grinned up at him. _

"_So…did you have a nice birthday?" He asked me, continuing his big smile. I quickly drank the shot, enjoying the taste of the amber liquid burning down my throat._

"_It was wonderful!" I replied, staring up at him. "And how are you doing today?"_

"_Good…now that you're here." He teased, holding my gaze with his brown eyes._

"_What game are you playing Garrett?" I innocently asked him, as I gave him a defiant stare. _

_He just chuckled, shaking his head._

I smiled to myself, thinking that I've always been fond of Garrett. I believed the feeling was mutual, even though he teased me every time we saw each other. He sometimes ran the bar here in old Fort Sumner, when Beaver was out of town. Billy and I were always glad to see him. Garrett was a good friend and supporter of the Tunstall/McSween crowd.

_It wasn't too busy at Beaver's Place, I had noted, quietly observing the room. There were a small number of men drinking, smoking and playing poker or faro. Local whores wandered in and out, and there was no one drinking at the bar, besides myself. Checking my pockets for chewing gum, I notice that I am out. I choose instead to light a cigarette, and got Garrett's attention again, asking for the whole whisky bottle this time. _

_The doors to the saloon opened, and I turned towards it, excepting to see Billy. Three Mexicans walked in, and approached the bar. Oh, God. It's Dirty Sanchez! Not again, I thought, shaking my head. These three Mexicans, including Sanchez himself were the meanest set of banditos out of south Texas. What are they doing here? Is Fort Sumner now the hideaway for other outlaws? _

_I sighed again, and took another drag of my cigarette; now more annoyed with Billy more so than ever. He was about an hour late now._

"_Hola, Senorita!" I turned to see Dirty Sanchez himself flashing his yellowed teeth at me, while the other two ordered the drinks. Why is he talking to me? Doesn't he remember who I am? I ignored his salutation, and just stood at the bar, watching the smoke from my cigarette slowly drift away. I then watched Garrett pour some tequila for the Mexicans._

"_Oh!" He laughed. "I remember you…Charlie's gal…back in Juarez, huh?"_

_I just stared at him._

"_I'm talkin' to ya!" He said forcefully, probably upset that I was paying not enough attention to him. He then grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him._

"_You will remove your hand from my arm…or I will remove your head from your neck." I calmly requested, my cigarette dangling from my lips. _

"_So…you can talk!" He just smiled; his meaty fingers still grasping my upper arm. _

"_I'm warning you!" I hissed, disregarding his last inquiry. I used this opportunity to quickly jerk my pistol and point it in his face. _

"_**Puta!**" He spat, staring at me. "I'm Dirty Sanchez…what are you gunna do, you stupid bitch!" The other two men just stood there behind him, not sure what to do._

"_So fucking what?" I countered. "Give me a reason not to shoot you, you greasy, fat son of a bitch!" I pulled the hammer back on my gun, chambering the round, preparing it to fire. _

_This actually scared Sanchez. His face turned white, as he slowly let go of my arm. I inhaled my cigarette, and blew the smoke in his face, as I thumbed the hammer back of my pistol slowly, so the pin wouldn't fire the casing._

_I heard Garrett's footsteps approach me from behind. "Tunstall…" He whispered._

"_I can handle this, Garrett." I commanded, gun still pointed at Dirty Sanchez. I didn't take my eyes off the Mexican, or his compadres for even a moment. I leaned over and pulled my knife out of my boot so swiftly, it would have even impressed Chavez. I twirled the knife menacing towards Sanchez, giving him an evil grin._

_I heard the saloon doors open, and the sound of footsteps approach. "What in the hell is goin' on here-**JESSIE!**" I heard Billy's voice right behind me. _

"_El Chivato!" Dirty Sanchez whispered, his eyes growing big, his full attention on Billy, who was now standing next to me . "The Sweetheart Shooter!" He gasped, turning back to me, his face even more white than before, slowly stepping away from me. "Dios!"_

"_God! I hate that damn name! **Stop calling me that!**" I screeched, at the now retreating Mexican, hastily leaving with his two friends._

"_**Damn it**, **Tunstall!**" Garrett shouted. I see that he is holding his shotgun, his face now donning a more serious expression than ten minutes ago. "You're going to get killed one of these days."_

"_It wasn't my fault, and you know it!" I told him, trying not to smile._

"_You enjoyed that, didn't you?" He asked me with revelation. I found myself smiling even more. "I think I finally figured you out, Tunstall…you're a crazy woman that has a death wish!"_

"_Shit, Jessie!" Billy laughed, interrupting Garrett, as I holstered my gun away. "I can't leave you by yourself, huh? You need me to take care of you all the time?"_

"_Shut the hell up, Billy, you talk way too much…I can take care of myself!" I glanced at the man that was standing next to Billy. He seemed a little familiar…brown hair, cocky smile…_

"_Jessie!" Billy laughed, enjoying my feisty response. "About telling me to shut up…I've killed men for saying less than that that to me."_

_I looked back over at Billy and smiled, as I twirled my knife back into my boot. "I'm so frightened! I'm shaking in my boots!" I laughed at his smiling face._

_Billy suddenly grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me close. "You think you're so tough!" _

"_I have to be. I ride with Billy the Kid himself." I returned his smile._

"_Shit, Jessie," Billy stated, as he pulled me even closer to him. "I don't know that I'd do without you." He whispered into me ear._

"_I know! Maybe you would-…"_

_Billy then kissed me, an open mouthed kiss that shut me up. _

_Suddenly he broke the kiss, leaving me quite breathless. "Oh, by the way…this is Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh..."_

"_Oh!" I said, surprised that Billy had him join us. He was a former policeman from Las Vegas, New Mexico Territory…and just recently killed a Mexican there. The whole town was looking for him…Arkansas Dave had a price on his head. His hatred for Mexican and Indians was well known._

_Dave wiped his hand on his leg, and gave me a smile, as he extended his hand out to me. "Please to meet you, Jessie." He said, squeezing my hand a little too hard._

_I tried hard not to wince in pain. The bastard was trying to hurt me…seeing how far he could go. I stood my ground, and squeezed back, looking straight into his eyes. That surprised him, and he let my hand go as he chuckled._

"_Are you ready?" Billy smiled at me._

"_I've been ready for over an hour!" I shouted in his face. "What in the bloody hell took you so long?"_

_Billy just smiled, ignoring my question. "Let's go then!" He then looked over at Garrett. "Are you comin'?" He asked him._

"_I'm ready." He told Billy, but looking straight at me._

_What the hell was going on? Why was Garrett coming with us? Is he crazy? Pat Garrett doesn't have a tarnished reputation, like the rest of us. He is not a wanted man! What is he thinking?_

"_Where are we headed?" I asked, as we headed outside._

"_The Mescalero Reservation." Billy replied, mounting his horse._

_I mounted Pal. So, we were headed west. The Apaches liked Billy, so we would be safe. I noticed Arkansas Dave was mounting his horse as well. I groaned to myself, thinking why is he riding with us…why had Billy wanted HIM to come with us? He's not a Regulator OR a pal to me._

A few hours have passed. My thoughts drifted back to Dirty Sanchez for some insane reason. I supposed it was Arkansas Dave that made me think about Sanchez. They both are filthy, dirty men. Funny, they were so similar, would probably work so well together, yet Dave hated the Mexicans...and Sanchez hated the _gringos_. I hated _both_ of them, for what they looked like and what stood for! I hoped that one day soon, they'd meet up and kill each other! Maybe I could arrange a meeting…that made me chuckle under my breath.

"What are you smiling at?" Garrett asked me, as he rode up next to me.

"I've been thinking about Dirty Sanchez!" I said with a laugh.

Garrett laughed with me. "Yeah, he's a real peach, huh?"

I continued to smile. "I do hope I never run into him again." I shuddered, thinking about how Sanchez had looked at me, full well knowing _what_ he wanted to do with me._  
_

"Don't worry, Tunstall. He knows who you are now, he'll leave you alone." He said, as if reading my thoughts.

"I hope so!" I glanced over at him to see that he was smiling at me.

I looked down at Pal and suddenly noticed that he was acting a little strange. His ears were pricked back, and he displayed some other general edgy behavior, as if other horses were nearby. I kept on glancing behind me, but saw no one. We were in the middle of nowhere, and I wondered if we were being tracked. Pal reared a little bit, his front legs kicking. _Something was wrong._ I haven't had Pal for long, but I knew something was amiss.

"Are you all right?" Garrett asked me, obviously noticing my full concentration was now on Pal.

"What is it?" Billy questioned, riding up on the other side of me.

I was quiet for a moment, and then again looked behind me. "Something's wrong with Pal. I think we're being followed."

"Shit!" Billy exclaimed loudly. He knew that I was right about these things. "We need to hide…" He started to tell Charlie, Dave and Garrett.

"I have an idea…" I started to smile. "We'll play possum…it just may work!"

"God damn, Jessie…what are you up to?" Charlie chuckled, riding up to us, swigging on his whisky bottle. He offered me a drink, and I took it.

I gulped down the alcohol, and then passed the bottle to who I thought was Billy. Warm fingers wrapped around mine, and I gasped, surprised to see Garrett. He gave me a warm smile, and caressed my fingers before letting my hand go, and taking a drink.

I mumbled a curse under my breath, and dismounted Pal.

"What's the plan, sweetheart?" Billy asked me.

"Okay…listen up…" I started to explain.

* * *

"You _do_ have a death wish, Tunstall!" Garrett told me in a low voice.

"Hush!" I commanded. Garrett and I were crouched down behind a large cedar bush, his six-shooters drawn, and I had Charlie's 30-30 rifle ready. Dave was behind another cedar, and Billy was the one playing dead. _'This plan's gonna work, sweetheart…' _He had told me. _'Good idea!'_

"Where's that famous shotgun of yours?" Garrett whispered.

I pointed at my back, and Garrett nodded an acknowledgement.

"You take pleasure in doing this, don't you?"

I couldn't help but to grin. I glanced over at Garrett, who was also smiling.

"It's a good idea…but risky."

"Still, being alive is risky too." I sighed, looking up into the sky. I placed a few pieces of meat around Billy's area, and the buzzards where now circling above. _Good! They'll be here soon…I hope._

"Don't you want to stop running and settle down?"

I laughed quietly. "Where, Garrett…where would I go? Who would take me in and hide me? I'm an outlaw…just like Billy himself. I have no alternative." I rolled my eyes. "As for getting married…who would have me? I've been with Billy…even you know that!"

"Shut the hell up, you two!" Billy called out. "I can hear you all the way over here!"

"Sorry." I told him.

We waited quietly, and then I heard them. Five men rode into the area, where Billy was laying on the ground.

"See!" The leader stated, dismounting his horse. His eyes carefully looked around. "I told ya, Billy the Kid was seen around here!"

The five men noticed Billy lying on the ground. "I wonder how much I can get for his trigger finger." Another man had stated, delighted to see Billy.

"_I_ wonder what happened to the Sweetheart Shooter." The leader spoke again. "Now _that's one_ little filly _I_ wouldn't mind havin' between my legs!"

They all laughed, as my face went grim. _Almost there…come on…_

The 'trigger-finger fella' crept up to Billy, and took his left hand in his. I tried not to laugh. _Billy is not left-handed!_ As his knife went to Billy's hand, Billy suddenly opened his eyes. The man gasped with surprise, as Billy raised his gun and shot the man in the face.

Garrett and I stood up at the same time, blasting away the other two, as Dave stood from his hiding place, also shooting at the moving targets.

Garrett shot one of the men, still on horseback. The horse was shot in the neck, as it fell, still with the rider on it. He was trapped.

I sighed, and wandered over to Garrett, the 30-30 still in my hands.

Garrett stood, his six-shooter in his hand, aiming at the man trapped on his horse. "Wait." Garrett said. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, you do know me!" The man desperately affirmed. "Travers…from Tularosa."

"Travers…" Garrett whispered, thinking for a moment. He looked over at me and smiled. "Nope." He smiled, and shot him.

"Well, ain't this a dandy!" I heard Billy remark, picking up one of the dead men's hat.

As I looked over at Billy, I noticed one of the men still alive. He slowly rolled over onto his stomach, a pistol in his hand.

"Billy!" I shouted a warning, aiming my 30-30 and shooting at the man. As I shot him, he managed to take a shot himself and strike Billy in his left leg. "Oh, God!" I exclaimed, rushing over to Billy, as he fell over.

I dropped to my knees, inspecting Billy's leg. The wound wasn't too bad…he'd live. "Billy…I have to get this bullet out right away." I told him, as Garrett helped him to stand.

"Sweetheart…let's wait until we get back to Beaver's." Billy said with a smile, as I stood up. He put his arm around me for support.

"All right then." I agreed. So, Fort Sumner it was again. I was right.

"Shall we give him a proper burial?" Billy chuckled, kicking up some dirt with his good leg. Charlie, Dave, Garret and I laughed, as we followed Billy's lead.

* * *

_I know…it's been forever! Please…read and review! Thanks so much!_


	11. Chapter 11 Tunstall and Garrett

**Chapter Eleven...Tunstall and Garrett**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah (otherwise known as tk421beth)**

**_Author's Notes: Did you know that Tom O'Folliard was involved in the Lincoln County War? Yupper, he was a Regulator…and in the McSween home with Billy and the other Regulators, when it was burnt down! I decided to introduce Tom in YGII, and not make it historically fact._**

_**Chapter Summary: Pat Garrett had joined Billy, Charlie, Dave and Jessie. Billy decides that they need to go back to Fort Sumner, after he gets shot in the leg.**_

**_Special thanks to Sue, my beta! Thanks for your help!!! And I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas…and ya'll have a bitchin' New Year!!!_**

****

* * *

****

_January 26, 1879_

We headed back to Fort Sumner, with me worrying about Billy's leg the whole way there. I need to get that bullet out!!!

We arrived at Fort Sumner as heroes. A large crowd of the local people gathered around us and cheered, as we slowly rode in. _'El Chivato! Sweetheart Shooter!' _They cheered over and over again. Billy and Dave waved happily at the crowd, and accepted some bottles of tequila from several admirers.

Always suspicious, I gave the crowd a slight smile, as I searched the horde of villagers for any unwelcome visitors. Charlie and Dave were the first ones off their horses. Dave went towards a small group of giggling senoritas, and I watched Charlie walk inside the local barber shop. "Patrick!" A Mexican woman cried out, running up to him. I stared at Garrett, as he smiled and quickly dismounted, giving the woman a big hug.

Smiling to myself, I scanned the crowd once again. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, so I dismounted Pal, grabbed my medical bag, and followed Billy inside Beaver's place.

"What the hell happened to you?" Beaver asked Billy as we walked in. Billy just looked at Beaver and then sat down. I kneeled in front of Billy, as I barked out an order in Spanish for someone to bring me a bowl, a clean basin of water, and a dirt free washrag. '_You have to make sure the materials that you are using are fresh and clean, Jessica.' _I could hear Doc's voice tell me. _'You have the makings of being a great healer. Keep up with your studying.'_

As I was tearing the hole in his trousers into a larger hole, an old Mexican woman quickly handed me the things I requested to mend Billy's leg. _'Gracias, Senora!' _I started to clean the wound as Beaver handed Billy a newspaper. The old woman smiled at me. '_De nada, Jessie.' _

I smiled back at her. My first task was to rid Billy of the bullet inside his leg. Beaver cam back over and handed us two plates of food for Billy and myself. As hungry as I was, the food could wait.

"They're startin' to round up the old Regulators, Billy." Beaver told him, as Billy started to read the paper. "The new Governor is not pleased with what had happened with the Lincoln County War. Billy…you an' Jessie are on the top of their hangin' list."

I was in the process of digging the bullet out, when I hear that interesting tidbit of information. I looked up at Billy to see him frown at Beaver, and rip the paper in half. He then looked down at me. "It'll be okay, sweetheart." He told me, with a small smile.

_I'll look after you. I'll take care of you. _That is what he promised, and Billy has kept all his promises. I gave him a grin, and continued on with my task.

"I got it!" I exclaimed to Billy, dropping the bloody bullet in the bowl. I disinfected the injury, and quickly wrapped his leg with a piece of clean cloth from my bag.

I looked up at Billy, to see he had his six-shooter out. I looked past him and Beaver to see a young boy standing in front of the doorway. He didn't look to be any older than thirteen years old. His black hair was wild, his pale face dirty. He certainly didn't look like one of the locals.

Beaver went ballistic, grabbing the youngster by the collar, trying to kick the boy out of his establishment. I stood up, and grabbed my shotgun. "Beaver…let him go, damn it!" I demanded, glaring at him, the shotgun in his face.

"Tunstall! Not _again_!" I heard Garrett chuckle, as he walked in. Charlie was right behind him.

Billy chuckled along with Garrett, as Beaver's face turned pale, staring down at both barrels of my shotgun. He slowly let the boy go, and submissively went behind the bar. I placed my shotgun in the holster behind my back, and smiled at the boy. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Tom…Tom O'Folliard, ma'am."

"Ma'am!" Billy laughed at that. I glared at Billy, and sat down next to him, and started to eat my plate of food. "This here is the Sweetheart Shooter, boy!"

I nodded at Tom. "Call me Jessie." I looked up at Billy with a glare. "Quit calling me _that_!" I hissed. Beaver came back over and handed Charlie and Garrett a plate of food as well.

"Are you Billy the Kid?" Tom asked, wide-eyed, as he inched forward. "The Prince of Piss?"

I began to laugh, as I saw Charlie choke on his food. _No one _talked to Billy that way. **_No one!_**

"The Prince of…Pistoleers?" Tom found his voice again.

"Ya hear that, Beaver?" Billy asked him. "Prince of Pistoleers?" The all laughed at that. "Where are you from, boy? New York?"

"Pennsylvania." Tom answered. "I came out here to ride with Billy the Kid."

"Oh, you did, did you?" Billy asked him, standing up.

I watched Billy walk up to Tom. "You see this?" He asked him, pointing at his hurt leg. "Is this what you want? To be shot at? To be hidin' out in the bush like some lizard being shot at?" He held out his hand, and pointed his index finger like a gun to Tom's head. "Blam! Blam! Blam!"

Tom was quiet for a moment; he looked a little frightened, as his eyes went to Billy, to me, and then looked up at Billy, putting up a brave front. "…Yes!"

I began to smile. So, the kid had _spunk_!

Billy chuckled, as he sat down again. "Beaver?" He said, holding his hand out in a dismissive way, giving Beaver full rein to do what he wanted to do with Tom.

"I got you now, you little rodent!" Beaver happily exclaimed, chasing him outside.

I shook my head and laughed. "Billy! Why did you do that…sic Beaver on that poor boy?"

Billy just laughed, and mussed my hair.

Beaver suddenly ran back inside, muttering in Spanish that the soldiers had just arrived. Everyone started to move…Charlie ran to the back of Beaver's, his face a grim line of fear, with a pistol in each hand. The old woman who helped me earlier dashed behind the bar, following Beaver.

_**Shit!** _Billy scrambled over to a large barrel, and Garrett and I helped him in it. Billy already had his pistols out. I quickly placed the lid back on the barrel, and grabbed Garrett by his gun belt.

"What are you _doing_?" Garrett demanded, as I unbuttoned the first three buttons of my shirt, and positioned him between my legs.

"Follow my lead!" I hissed, and planted a big kiss on his lips.

It was good timing…I heard the soldiers come in, and Beaver complaining why they kept on coming here…the Kid and the Sweetheart Shooter weren't here…and that's when _it _happened. Garrett deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue in my mouth…his strong arms holding me close.

My plan was simple enough…to use Garrett to distract the soldiers. In a way, this plan was working…but I enjoyed being in his arms. _Wait…what was happening here? I was Billy's girl…his sweetheart…_

Opening one eye, I noticed three soldiers rush in, rifles in hand. They glanced over at Garret and I. By this time, I was enjoying his kiss…and was boldly kissing him back, my arms now around his neck. I surprisingly closed my eyes, feeling warm all over, a hot wave of desire rushing through me, almost making me dizzy.

Garrett groaned against my mouth, as I opened my eyes again to see the soldiers were now gone. I gently pushed Garrett away. "Garrett…" I whispered, bringing him back to reality.

Garrett opened his eyes and stared at me, with a slight smile. I held his gaze, wondering what in the _hell_ just happened here. Without a word, Garrett picked up his hat, and walked outside.

I quickly buttoned my shirt up again, and grabbed one of my guns. I helped Billy out of the barrel. "That was a close one." He said with a smile.

"Yes." I agreed with him, still reeling from Garrett's kiss. "We need to get out of here!"

"Stay close to me, sweetheart." He said, taking one of his .44's out, and peering outside. I was right behind him, and didn't see a soldier in sight. I sighed, thankful that they had left.

"I'm going to check on our horses." I informed Billy, re-holstering my gun. He smiled at me, and went back towards Beaver's.

I watched him walk away, and headed for the stables. I heard the horses moving about and snorting. _Someone was in here…_

I grabbed my .44, and carefully looked around, my stomach in knots.

"Tunstall!" I sighed, and put my gun down, as Garrett walked up to me.

"I almost shot you." I joked, as I put my pistol back in the holster once again. "What are you doing in here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." He said, looking down at me with a smile.

"I wanted to check on Pal." I haughtily told him, bushing past him.

I didn't get far. Garrett grabbed hold of my upper arm, causing a gasp of surprise from me, as he pulled me into him. My hands were on his chest as he looked down at me, his arms around me, his smile now a frown.

I challenged him, boldly looking straight into his eyes. I knew what he wanted, but didn't he understand that I did what I did to protect Billy…protect us? "Garrett…" I began to explain.

"Shhhhh." He told me, his hand cupping my face, his head bending towards mine.

"No!" I shouted, trying to squirm away from his grasp, but to no avail. "Garrett…stop it!" I told him as his lips started to lick and nibble at my neck. I groaned, enjoying the feel of his lips on me, as goose bumps spread over my body. _No…this was wrong_!

It took all of my strength to push him away from me…a great feat, considering I was only 5'6" and Garrett was 6'4"!

We stood a few feet away from each other, glaring at each other. Funny, with all the bounty hunters, sheriff's, deputies, marshals, soldiers and other assorted men looking for us, I had _this _to add to the list. And I thought I had enough troubles.

"_Boom! Boom!" _I heard the sounds of gunfire. I reached for my own, running outside, with Garrett close behind. The soldiers were back-well, they probably didn't even leave! **_Damn it!! _**I watched in terror as Billy ran around Beaver's place, the soldiers close behind him. The villagers were screaming, running away from the scene.

"Help me get the horses ready!" I yelled at Garrett, who was quickly doing what I asked. I grabbed Billy's horse, and walked it outside; just in time…Billy was running towards the stables.

"**BILLY!**" I shouted, leading his horse, and then slapping it in the rump. Billy smiled as he ran past me, quickly mounting his horse. He gave a loud shout of excitement as he rode away from Fort Sumner.

"Jessie!" Charlie came from the rear of the stables. I rushed back inside to see Garrett had Charlie's horse ready. I quickly rushed over to Dave's horse, thinking he'd be here any minute.

"Go after Billy." I told him, as he looked down at me. "Go!" I commanded, as Charlie reluctantly rode off.

Dave suddenly came running in, as Charlie was on his way out, a smile on his dirty face. "Did you see that?" He asked us.

"What?"

"I got three of those dumb-ass soldiers!" Dave told me with an excited tone, as he mounted his horse.

I rolled my eyes, as I finally mounted Pal. "Let's get the hell out of here!" I shouted as I pulled my shotgun from my back, making sure it was ready to fire.

Dave rode out, and then three soldiers came running inside the stable, stopping Garrett and myself.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, as they raised their rifles at the two of us. My shotgun out, I had the advantage and quickly aimed; shooting both barrels. The middle soldier's chest exploded with buckshot as he fell; causing the one on his right to fall as well.

"Tunstall…follow me!" Garrett yelled, shooting at the remaining soldiers. I didn't hesitate, seeing several soldiers following Billy's path.

Turning Pal, I kicked him into a fast gallop. I knew Billy was headed north, but there was no way we could follow at this time. We needed to get out _fast_! Pal sensed my urge to leave Fort Sumner quickly, and easily caught up with Garrett, riding west.

* * *

Garrett and I ended up at the Mescalero Apache Indian Reservation around dusk. We both were dead tired, and so were our horses.

A small crowd gathered around us as we dismounted. A young warrior took our horses to the grazing field, and some elders and young ones greeted me, looking at Garrett with inquisitive eyes. "Are you sure we're safe?" Garrett asked me, with a worried look on his face.

"Yes…they know Billy and I…Black Bear!" I cried happily as the elder approached, his arms wide open. I ran up to him, and gave him a hug, as he hugged me back. I drew back for a moment, noticing that his hair is mostly gray now, and there were more wrinkles on his proud face.

"Who is this?" Black Bear asked, his brown eyes starting at Garrett.

"Black Bear…this is Patrick Garrett…a close friend of Billy's." I quickly explained.

"A friend of Billy and Jessica is a friend of mine." He told Garrett with a smile. Garrett seemed to relax, as the three of us walked to Black Bear's teepee. "I had a dream about you." He told me, as we walked inside. His tepee was neat and tidy, and small fire was burning in the center of it, and I sat down, legs crossed in front of it.

"What about?" I inquired, as Garrett sat beside me. "He's the _Di-Yin_…a healer." I whispered to Garrett.

"Your future." He said with a serious tone to his voice.

I could hear myself gulp at that response. I wondered how long I would live, riding with Billy like this. It's not like I have a choice in the matter now. What's done is done.

"Billy is not the right man for you." He solemnly told me, sitting across the fire from Garrett and I.

I gasped at his statement. "Black Bear! I…"

"No, little one…" He told me, with a hand up in the air. "The Great Spirit have spoken. You two are not right for each other. There is another."

"Who?" I demanded, standing up. "Who is it?" Oh, God, don't let it be Arkansas Dave!

"This is cannot foresee." Black Bear simply stated.

"Well, this is _wonderful_ news!" I sat back down, rolling my eyes. He sounded so much like Chavez…

Black Bear laughed as he prepared some tea. The three of us drank in silence, each deep in our own thoughts. "You both will stay here tonight." Black Bear said after a while.

I looked over at Garrett, who nodded his approval. "Thank you…Black Bear." He told him.

Black Bear smiled at the both of us. "Come. I will take you to your teepee."

We followed him to the edge of the small village, to a small teepee near where the horses were grazing. "You both will stay here tonight…"

"Black Bear…I cannot stay with Garrett."

"Why not?" He asked; his eyebrows rose with amusement.

"Uh…because…" I stammered as the elder laughed.

"There is no room to put you anywhere else, Jessica. You will stay here." He said, practically shoving us into the teepee. I turned towards the flap of the tepee to see Black Bear wink at me, and close the flap.

"Damn it!" I swore, pacing the tepee. I noticed Garrett was quite comfortable on the buffalo hide, as he tossed his hat from his head, and took his gun belt off. A small fire was burning and I could see his brown eyes sparkle as he studied me pacing.

After a few minutes, I sighed, taking off my hat and my gun belt as well. The fire was warm, and I needed sleep. I grabbed a spare elk hide, and made my pallet across the tepee from Garrett. "Good night, Garrett."

"Good night, Tunstall." He answered me back. As I got comfortable, my eyes drooped and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Hey! I hoped you liked it! Please review! Thanks so much!!_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Antelope Steak and War Charms

**Chapter Twelve…Antelope Steak and War Charms**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah (otherwise known as tk421beth)**

_**Author's Notes: **_

**_Chapter Summary: At Fort Sumner for only a short time, Billy, Jessie and the rest of the Regulators get the hell out of there, upon the arrival of the soldiers. Jessie and Pat Garrett miss the chance to follow Billy and the others, and end up at the Mescalero Apache Indian Reservation, to hide out._**

_**Special thanks to Sue, my beta! Thanks for your help!!!**_

_January 26-27, 1879_

I woke up several times throughout the night, it was _so_ cold, and it made my bones ache. I lay there, shivering as I hear the night owls hooting softly. I glanced over at the fire, surprised to see that it was going out. I got up, and trying not to wake Garrett; I stroked the fire a little bit, trying to make it warmer in the teepee. It wasn't working that well. I looked over at Garrett, who was sleeping soundly under the buffalo hide. I folded my arms and snorted, wanting to kick him!!! _How could he sleep so soundly while I was freezing?_

"Tunstall?" Garrett whispered, as he turned his head towards me.

I gasped with surprise. I guess he's not a deep sleeper. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He looked concerned, and sat up. "What are you doing up?"

"I was trying to get the fire going…I'm…cold." I told him, my arms still folded, trying to keep warm.

"Come here." I could see him smile from the light of the fire.

"Why?" The tone in his voice made me nervous.

"I won't bite…unless you want me to." He teased, smiling up at me. Seeing that I was still standing there, he sighed. "We can keep each other warm. That elk hide isn't enough to keep _anyone_ warm _this_ cold winter night." He uncovered himself with the buffalo hide, waiting for me to join him.

I bit my lip as I looked down at him. _What could it hurt?_

"Bloody hell." I cursed, giving in as I got on my knees and crawled next to him. I lay down and turned away from him, as he covered us up. The buffalo hide was without doubt a _lot_ warmer!

Suddenly, Garrett's arm reached out, and he gently griped my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Garrett!" I shouted, as I felt his beard on the back of my neck. "What are you _doing_?"

"We need to keep warm, Tunstall. Now hush and go to sleep!" He whispered into my ear, as he snuggled close to me. I could feel his breath against my hair.

I closed my eyes, not feeling cold anymore. Garrett's body heat along with the buffalo hide worked very well.

* * *

_The bullet struck Murphy in the center of his forehead. I lowered the rifle and watched Murphy drop to the ground. The single bullet that struck Murphy seemed to be like the same blow on the fragile wall that held back a sea of emotion; seeing this man that erected this wall crumble to the ground mirrored its demise. _

_I stood in the middle of that street, a sixteen year old girl, without a family. As a wave of emotion flooded over me, I fell to my knees and began to weep._

_I was too numb to notice Dolan on his knees, cradling Murphy in his arms. "**You limey fucking whore!**" He shouted, pulling out his pistol._

_I looked up in time to see the puff of smoke bloom from the end of his gun. Before I could do anything, Steve was unexpectedly on top of me, knocking me to the ground._

_Steve looks me in the eyes and smiles. "Jessie…tell Chavez there really is a Spirit Horse." He closes his eyes, and dies in my arms._

_I feel a tug on my shoulder. I look up to see Billy, with a concerned look on his face. I quickly grasp his arm, and he pulls me in front of him._

"_**This ain't over yet, Dolan!**" Billy shouts, as we gallop through town._

"_**You betcha ass it ain't over, Bonney! I'm gunnin' for ya! The army is gonna be gunnin' for ya! The whole goddamned New Mexico territory is gonna be gunnin' for ya…you and your limey sweetheart shooter, too!**"_

"Tunstall! Wake up!" I heard Garrett, as he frantically shook me awake.

"Huh? What…" I woke up…shaking and sweaty from my nightmare. Garrett held me close to him, my head on his chest. "Oh, God! The nightmares…" I sobbed. The nightmares don't happen too often, but when they do, I can't help but to be upset.

"Damn it, Tunstall…you scared the shit outta me." Garrett told me, as I started to calm myself down. It was almost dawn, I guessed.

"You okay now?" He asked me, as I managed to calm myself down.

"Yeah..." I wiped a tear from my face. "I dreamt when I killed Murphy, and Dolan tried to shoot me, but Steve got in the way…" A lump formed in my throat.

"I know what happened." Garrett said, smoothing down my hair. "You want to go back asleep?"

"No." After a dream like that, Billy would gather me into his arms and we would make long, leisurely love. _Damn those soldiers!_ If it wasn't for them, I'd be with Billy right now!

I looked up at Garrett. He gave me a small, sweet smile, and held my face with his hands. He slowly bent down toward me.

"Garrett!" I protested, pushing him away. "Stop that right now!"

His face was inches away from mine. "You want this as much as I do, Tunstall. Don't deny how you feel."

"I _don't_!" I challenged him, staring him straight in his eyes.

"You _do_." He insisted, staring right back at me.

I glared at him. I _did_ enjoy his kiss back in Fort Sumner, but it was a diversion. Garrett knew this…why was he playing games with me? I glanced over the other side of the teepee. There my gun belt sat with my Colt .44's in them.

Garrett chuckled as he followed my eyes. "You feel that you need to shoot me? Are your feelings so strong for me, then?"

"Shut it, Garrett! Go straight to _bloody_ hell!"

He laughed again, and suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace. "You're not so tough, Tunstall." He whispered in my ear, sounding so sure of himself.

"Good night!" I shouted in his face, as he let go of me. Turning away from him, and closing my eyes, I tried to fall back asleep. _Damn_ Patrick Garrett and his _damn_ games!!!

* * *

"Mornin', sleepyhead."

_The last time I hear that was from Billy's lips. _I slowly opened my eyes, to see Garrett smiling down at me. He was fully dressed, kneeling over me, handing me a cup of coffee. I mumbled a greeting and took the cup.

Garrett laughed. "Not much of a morning person, are we?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Never..." I replied, sipping the hot coffee.

He chuckled. "I figured we'd get an early start."

"Oh, did _you_?" I said, standing up. "And who made _you_ in charge, then?"

"What's the matter?" He looked concerned.

"It's nothing." I sighed. I knew what it was…I missed Billy. "I'm sorry for being so cross." I apologized.

"It's alright, Tunstall."

I brushed my hair, and quickly twisted a long single plait down my back. Garrett watched my every move as he slowly, quietly sipped his coffee. I strapped on my gun belt, and put my hat on, ready to ride.

As soon as we stepped out of the teepee, Black Bear was there to greet us.

"Deyaa (_Apache for 'leave'_)…so soon, Jessica?" He looked worried. Garrett quickly left to get our horses ready.

"We need to catch up with Billy…wherever he is." I explained.

Black Bear smiled, and took my hand in his. "For protection...and good luck." He solemnly stated. I looked down to see a small brightly beaded bag hanging from a leather strip. It was probably filled with herbs, hairs, teeth, and other assorted items. The bag looked new.

"Is it a Medicine bag?" I asked him, smiling.

"No…it is a War charm." He replied.

"Thank you, Black Bear." I told him, slipping the 'necklace' around my neck. I kissed him on the cheek. "I accept your gift with respect…and from my heart."

He grunted, but from looking into his black eyes, I could see that he was pleased I wore his gift with pride.

"I will pray to the Great Spirit for you, Jessica." He stated as I mounted Pal.

"And I, you, S_hichoo_." I called him _Grandfather_ in his native tongue.

Black Bear smiled deeply, as he gently patted me on the shoulder. He then turned to Garrett. "You are a good man. Look after her."

Garrett looked at me, his brown eyes locking with my green ones. I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to. "That's a promise." He said to Black Bear, but looked at me as he said it.

Black Bear smiled, and slowly walked away as Garrett and I rode away.

* * *

"Do you even _know_ where you're going?" Garrett asked me, as I took one of the back roads through the Reservation towards the direction of White Oaks.

I guffawed, as I took a sip of water from my canteen. "Of course I know where I'm going, Garrett. I've been riding with Billy for almost a year now." I turned to look at him. "You have such little faith in me?"

"No…that's not it, Tunstall." He smiled at me, as he handed me his flask. I opened it and took a small drink of his whisky.

I handed the flask back to him, thanking Garrett for the drink.

"I figured you may need that…since we're headed towards Lincoln." He laughed. "I _knew_ you had a death wish!"

"Garrett…we're stopping in White Oaks, not Lincoln!" I explained, kicking Pal, as he responded nicely. I was certain he felt my need to get to the nearest town as quickly as possible.

Garrett and I rode side by side, our speed increasing; until we were racing in a competitive fury. I laughed as I arrived in White Oaks first, Pal still in full gallop.

I rode up to the nearest General Store and dismounted quickly, running inside the store to purchase a copy of the _New Mexico Independent_.

I came back outside, as Garrett tended to our horses. I scanned the papers for any mention of Billy, Charlie…anyone, including myself.

"Well?" Garrett asked, walking up to me as I tore through the newspaper, trying to find _something_.

I shook my head. "I can't bloody believe it! There's _nothing_ in here!" I cursed, tossing the paper on the ground.

"You sound disappointed. As if you want to see you name in…"

"Stop right there, Garrett." I warned him, covering his mouth with my hand. "Say no more. I'm disappointed because I have no idea where Billy is right now!"

Garrett laughed, the hairs of his mustache tickling the inside of my hand. I smiled myself, placing my hand in my trouser pocket.

"Well? Where to now?" Garrett continued to grin at me.

I thought to myself that Billy was probably in Fort Sumner again, but so soon after the soldiers where there? Hmmmm…perhaps he decided to go to Tularosa, no, no…White Oaks? It was hard to tell. "Let's try Capitan, and if he's not there…maybe Fort Sumner again."

"You're the boss." Garrett was still smiling down at me. "But…how 'bout some early supper first? I'm starving…and I bet you are as well."

"Yes, that sounds good, Garrett." I was pretty hungry.

"I'll stable the horses. Meet me back here in an hour."

I nodded my agreement. As I watched him go, I hoped that Billy and Charlie were okay. Frowning for a moment, I hesitated, wondering if I should purchase a dress for tonight. On my birthday, I swore I would never dress again. But hell, we're not in Fort Sumner right now. No one knew who I was here.

A bell jingled as I walked into the dress shop. A small, white-haired old woman entered from the back and smiled when she saw me. "Goodness me, missy!" She exclaimed, hand on her chest, eyeing the men's clothes I wore. "You have certainly arrived at the right place!"

I smiled. "I need a dress…" I started to tell her, as she helped me pick and chose my undergarments, and dress. The lady even handed me a damp, scented kerchief, and instructed me to wash the dirt from my face. "You have lovely skin underneath all that dirt and grime!" She scolded as I cleansed my face, trying not to laugh. "I have a bath in the back. Perhaps I could encourage you to get clean?"

"That sounds good to me! Thank you…"

"Matilda Lyons." She smiled. "And you are?"

"Jessica. Jessica…" _Shit! I couldn't use my real last name._ "Garrett." _Good God, where did that come from?_

I told her with a smile, accepting her offer. Matilda's maid suddenly appeared and poured some heated water into the tub, and handed me a towel and some lavender soap. She left me alone to bathe.

As soon as I got out and wrapped the towel around me, the maid appeared again, with a toothbrush and some tooth soap. I was delighted that Matilda said I could keep it. It felt wonderful to be clean again.

I came back out, still in the towel. They fussed over me showing me one dress after the other. I tried on several dresses, as the old woman assisted me. "This is the _one_!" Matilda exclaimed, rushing up to me from the many racks of dresses on display. "It matches your hair and eyes perfectly!" She insisted, helping me into the dress. It was dark green and black, a wide black sash on the waist, and black bow in the back. The neckline was a little low, but I had to admit, I looked pretty good. "You look lovely, dear." She smiled at me, as I spun in front of the shop mirror, fully dressed in a new dress I adored. The maid had brushed my long black hair and added some talc to make it shine. With her help, I pulled my hair up and held it in place with a large black pin on the back of my head. Black gloves that came up to my upper arms completed my outfit. I put Black Bear's War charm in my pocket for now, wanting it close to me. I stared into the mirror, touching the necklace that Billy had bought me, wondering where he was at this moment.

I purchased two garter belts as well, and placed one of my .44's in one, and my knife in the other. The lady almost fainted when I did that, but hell, I had to protect myself.

"Thank you, for all your help." I smiled at Matilda, paying for my new garments, and a new black shawl completed my look. I left the shop, my usual clothes folded and neatly wrapped in brown paper and string. It was time to meet Garrett.

* * *

I quickly walked towards the restaurant, hoping I wasn't too late. I spotted Garrett waiting for me, looking across the street, not noticing me as of yet. It looked like he cleaned himself up as well. He was wearing new black trousers, light brown shirt, black vest and his black duster, which looked clean. As I got closer, I could see that he visited a barber, for his beard, mustache and hair were neatly trimmed and groomed. Wait…were those flowers he was holding for me?

I slowed my steps, smiling as I walked towards him. He still didn't notice me, which made me smile. I bet he was thinking I was still in my usual attire. When I was a few feet away from him, Garrett finally noticed me. He gasped as I stood in front of him, his brown eyes traveling up and down my body.

"Good evening, Garrett." I greeted him with a smile. "You look handsome tonight." I told him, kissing him on the cheek. "Are those for me?" I shyly asked, taking the mixed wild flowers from his hand. "They're beautiful, Garrett…thank you!" I closed my eyes and smelled them.

He continued to stare at me, his mouth open with surprise.

"Garrett!" Now I was getting embarrassed by him.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He simply stated, taking my package from my hand.

"Obviously you haven't _seen_ many women." I rolled my eyes, laughing. I never took compliments well.

He didn't reply to my comment. He held out his free arm, and I took it, as we strolled into the restaurant. For a brief moment, all conversation in the restaurant stopped, as everyone stared at us, as we were seated by a waiter. I could feel my face turn red as we were seated. I was being noticed as woman…not an outlaw.

* * *

We sat across from each other as I ordered the antelope steak, and Garrett ordered the buffalo steak.

"Garrett, are you feeling all right?" I questioned him, as he stared at me with such intensity, I didn't know how to feel.

"I'm fine. You just look so…different…so stunning. I mean…" He shook his head, and I could see his face redden. "You _are_ always beautiful…but I've never seen you like…_this_." He said, gesturing at me.

It was my turn to turn red. I didn't quite know what to say. "I could say the same about _you_." I reminded him, drinking the wine out of crystal glasses that the waitress brought over. This was some high class place.

Garrett smiled.

"So…tell me about yourself." I asked him.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything!" I laughed.

Garrett told me about Louisiana, where he was born. His father was a plantation owner, but it was confiscated after the war. He then moved near Fort Griffin, Texas and worked as a trail driver and buffalo hunter. What really surprised me was when he told me that was married, but his wife died of unknown causes. The love he had for her, and the pain he dealt with when she died caused a lump to form in my throat.

"I'm so sorry." I told him. I keep forgetting that Garrett is twelve years older than me, making him twenty nine this year.

"It's okay." He gave me a small smile, sipping his glass of wine. "Now, tell me all about _you_."

"What's to tell that you already don't know about?"

"Everything!" He teased me.

I laughed. "I was born in Hackney, a suburb of London, England and lived there until I was ten. Father and I traveled from there to Canada. I thought we were going to end up in California, but we ended up moving to New Mexico Territory instead. The land prices in California were too expensive." I lowered my gaze at the table. "Father fell in love with New Mexico right when we arrived…and so did I."

I bit my lip, and then looked up at Garrett. "Well…you know what happened after that. Father was killed, and everything went straight to hell." I took a sip of wine. "Did you know I was supposed to marry Dick Brewer?" I blurted out. "Dick was my betrothed. Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like, if Dick wasn't killed."

"Would you have been happy with him?"

"I don't know." I said, looking away from the table. "Dick was more like an older brother to me. I had no idea of the arrangement, until after Father was killed." I could feel myself tearing up, something I didn't want to do in front of Garrett. "I miss them both very much."

"I understand…but now you're promised to Billy."

I lifted my chin with pride, and stared into his brown eyes. "I am not promised to anyone, Garrett. Billy hasn't asked me to marry him." _Not yet anyway._

"He's a fool." Garrett uttered. "And what's this?" He asked, leaning across the table to touch my necklace.

I stared at him, as he inspected my necklace. _'More than pals' _was engraved on the front of the silver heart. Our infamous initials '_S.S + B.T.K' _were engraved on the back.

"When did he give you this?"

"Remember when we first met, in Juarez? That's when." I said softly, remembering that night.

The food arrived not a moment to soon. We both heartily ate our meal, trying to forget the awkward conversation moments before. After a few minutes, we started to talk again. Garrett is easy to talk to, and I really enjoyed our dinner together. Over apple pie, we decided to spend the night in White Oaks, and leave tomorrow morning.

Outside the restaurant, I noticed a new issue of the _Independent _was being sold. I purchased a copy from a young boy standing on the corner, as Garrett lit a cigar.

I scanned the paper, and almost fainted when I read the news.

"What's the matter?" Garret asked, as I looked up at him.

"They have Chavez and Doc in Lincoln." I felt the tears start to fall.

"Shit!" Garrett cursed.

I then dropped the other bad news. "…and Billy's been arrested."

_Okay folks! I do apologize for updating so late! Please read and review! I hoped you liked it!!! _


	13. Chapter 13 Hang'Em High, Hang 'Em Low

**Chapter Thirteen…Hang 'Em High, Hang 'Em Low…Just Hang 'Em!!**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah **

_**Author's Notes: Okay…it seems that I screwed up some dates here. I will start this chapter in March 1879. I know…the last chapter ended at the end of January 1879, but I don't care! I'm trying to keep everything in 'date' order as good as I can. Sorry for the mix-up!**_

_**Also…a shotgun is also called a 'scatter'…I use both words in my fan fic. A shotgun is a weapon that you have to re-load every time you use it. Now, a rifle, not unlike Jessie's 30-30, can shoot multiple rounds. YEE-HAW!!!**_

_**Chapter Summary: Jessie and Pat Garrett arrived in White Oaks, to find out that Chavez and Doc have been arrested and taken to Lincoln. Billy, they find out has also been arrested.**_

_**Special thanks to Sue, my friend, my beta, the woman that totally helps me out with this story!! Thanks so much!! You make me a better writer, girl!! What in the hell would I do without you?!?**_

* * *

_Mid March, 1879_

As Garrett and I rode towards Lincoln, I kept on thinking how Billy had actually got arrested. _Was it because I wasn't there to help him_? Puzzled, I was quiet in my own thoughts as Garrett and I rode side by side. I hoped that Billy was safe.

I was also thinking about Garrett. I knew he had feelings for me, but my heart belonged to Billy. I remembered what Garrett told me back on the Mescalero Reservation…_"You want this as much as I do, Tunstall. Don't deny how you feel."_ _Damn_ him and his testimonial!

"A penny for your thoughts."

I glanced over at Garrett, hoping he had no idea what I was thinking. "I'm trying to figure out how Billy was caught. That isn't like him."

"Maybe he _wasn't_ caught."

"You don't think he turned himself in, do you?" I asked. "Billy's not _that_ loco." I thought some more. "Bloody hell!" I exclaimed unexpectedly, making Garrett chuckle. "He _had_ to have made a pact with somebody…but with _whom_?"

"I have no idea, Tunstall." He answered, pulling a small cigar out of his pocket, with some matches.

"And Dave wasn't mentioned in the paper either. I guess he got away." I laughed. "I'll bet he was _very_ cross when he didn't see his name in _The Independent_!"

Garrett laughed with me. "I think you're right!"

"I'm worried about Charlie as well…he wasn't mentioned in the paper either." I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. "The problem now is…" I glanced over at Garrett, who was now smoking his cigar. "How are we going to rescue Billy, Chavez and Doc?"

* * *

Hiding in the outskirts of Lincoln, Garrett and I let our horses graze, as we discussed what the next step was.

"It's far too dangerous for you to go into town, Tunstall. Let me go…I'm not a wanted man."

I thought about it for a moment. He did make sense. No one knew who Garrett was, and would leave him alone. "Okay," I told him, as he mounted his horse. I bit my lip, and rushed over to him, my hand on his thigh. _What if something happened to Garrett? I'd never forgive myself!!! _He looked down at me with a surprised expression on his face. "…please be careful, Garrett."

He smiled down at me, and took my hand in his. "I'll be alright, Tunstall. Stay low." Garrett sighed, and then softly touched my cheek with a concerned look on his face.

I nodded my understanding. Garrett then turned his horse around, and headed for Lincoln. I watched as he rode away, my thumb tracing the lettering _'Happy 16, JMT, 01/01/78' _on the ring my Father had given to me on the day he was murdered.

* * *

I waited for about an hour, wondering when Garrett would come back. I wanted to know what was going on, desperate to ride into Lincoln myself, which would be a _very_ dim-witted thing to do!

I heard a noise coming from behind me…a rustle of some cedar trees…the sound of leaves crunching under someone's boots. I scrambled behind a large bush, crouching down; keeping low as I slowly took my scatter off my back. I made sure both barrels were ready to fire. I kept it up, my eyes searching where I heard the sound and the surrounding area…but all I could see were all the cedar trees and bushes. I felt myself starting to sweat, as I had one finger on the trigger…another finger ready to generate some firepower with the second trigger.

"Jessie?"

"_Charlie_?" I whispered back in surprise, to see him walk up to me, with a huge smile on his dirty face. "Charlie!" I yelled, quickly setting my shotgun on safety and dropping it on the ground. I laughed loudly as I ran into his arms. Charlie laughed as well; hugging me close, twirling me around for a moment.

"What, no hug for me?" Arkansas Dave bellyached, as he walked up to us. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick hug. Even though Dave got on my nerves, I was glad he was all right.

"I was wondering what happened to you both, after reading about Billy, Doc and Chavez in _The Independent_."

"Yeah," Dave spat on the ground. "Those bastards forgot to mention _me_…Arkansas Dave of Las Vejas…fuckin' pricks!"

I couldn't help but to smile.

"And I was wondering what happened to you and Pat." Charlie said.

"I was trying to leave…had mounted Pal, when the soldiers caught up with us in the barn." I sighed. "I didn't want to kill that soldier, Charlie."

"I know, Jessie. You did what you had to do to stay alive."

Dave snorted as he lit a cigarette. "I killed three of those bastards." He proudly stated.

Charlie stared into my eyes. "I was worried about you, Jessie. Jesus…" He heaved a sigh. "I was just glad to see you and Pat got the hell outta there. I've been worried 'bout you since John died. You're a true survivor, and don't forget that."

I smiled at Charlie. "I was worried about you too…it ain't easy havin' pals." I mimicked his comment from when we were in Juarez.

Charlie laughed again, and grabbed me by my neck, rubbing the top of my head with his knuckles. "Are you teasing _me_, Jessie?"

"Charlie! Stop!" I laughed, trying to push him away, which was an impossible task to do.

Charlie laughed again, and let me go.

"So…" I looked at Charlie and Dave. "…what's the news on Billy?"

"Nothing new…" Charlie told me. "He was arrested, and they're holding him in the court house. For some reason he hasn't seen the Judge as of yet."

"…and Chavez and Doc?" I asked hopefully.

Charlie looked over at me, his face grim. "They're scheduled to be hanged tomorrow morning." He said with a whisper.

I blinked back the tears. "We have to get them out of there!"

Before Charlie or Dave could respond, the sound of a horse approached. I ducked down behind a bush, as Charlie and Dave did the same. I picked up my scatter, ready for a fight. "It could be Garrett." I whispered to Charlie and Dave.

Indeed it was Garrett, who rode up…with Billy sitting behind him!!!

"Billy!" I cried out with delight, dropping my shotgun once again and running towards him. Billy quickly jumped off Garrett's horse, and ran up to me, hugging me tight.

"God, I missed you, sweetheart." He whispered in my ear, holding me so close, I thought he'd break my ribs.

I burst into tears, so very happy to see Billy again. My arms were around his neck. I never wanted him to be apart from him. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I sobbed.

"Jess…I told you that I'd take care of you…remember?" Billy softy told me, cupping my face with his hands. His thumbs wiped the wet tears from my cheeks. "C'mere." He smiled, gently pulling my face closer to him…kissing my lips softly. "Show me how much you love me…"

Our kiss deepened. I closed my eyes, and felt myself sway towards Billy.

"Ahem!"

Garrett's cough brought Billy and I back to reality. "We need to talk about Chavez and Doc, Billy." He stated. "They're going to hang tomorrow."

"We gotta get them outta there!" Billy said, locking eyes with mine. "Pals…remember?"

I smiled at Billy.

"What can we do?" Dave asked, done with his cigarette. "We all can't go down there and bust 'em out!"

He did have a point. I thought for a moment, and then smiled.

Billy looked at me and laughed. "Shit, Jess…you have another one of your crazy ideas? Well, let's hear it…any idea would be good 'bout now…even _yours._"

Garrett smiled down at me. "Oh, Jesus…"

My grin widened. "Dave is correct…_we_ can't get them out…but a _lynch mob_ can!"

_Okay, folks…footnote here…as you probably know, a lynch mob was scary to any outlaw…frontier hangings seemed to go in spurts. Locals would tolerate lawlessness to a certain point and then they would start hanging any outlaw they could find, until it became an epidemic._

* * *

At dusk, we were all ready.

"Tunstall…_how _did you talk us into this?" Garrett laughed, as he put on a potato sack over his head, like the rest of us.

"You know it's a bloody good idea, Garrett." I smiled at him, placing a sack over my head as well.

"It's a fuckin' great idea, Jess!" Billy said, riding up to us, ready to go with a lit torch in his hand. "Don't let Patsy tell you anything less than that!"

I laughed as I mounted Pal. I couldn't wait to see Chavez and Doc again!!

We slowly rode into Lincoln towards the jail. It was a little difficult to see with the two oddly shaped holes in the potato sack, but I could still see. I held my lit torch, and could see several men surrounding the 'pit' jail.

Sheriff Bob Ollinger smiled when he saw us approach. I could just about hear my heart beating loudly with anticipation…_this is what every prisoner in jail feared…lynch mob justice. The law didn't do anything to stop it…most times._

"We're here for the Kid." Garrett demanded loudly. I bit my lip and waited for Ollinger to reply.

"The Kid escaped…the little weasel." He spat his chew on the ground beside him.

"I'll check!" I heard Dave shout, as he quickly dismounted and ran into the Sheriff's office. He came out a moment later. "It's true…he's gone!"

I glanced over to see Billy lean up in his saddle, looking down, holding his torch high as he takes a peek into the pit jail. "No Billy the Kid in there!" He announced…with an Irish accent. I allowed myself to smile.

"Aw, shit!" Garrett cursed angrily. "Do ya got the Sweetheart Shooter at least?"

I glanced over at Garrett wanting to kill him. I knew that he probably had the biggest grin on his face as he asked Ollinger about me.

"Naw…not yet." He exhaled noisily. "She wasn't with the Kid when he was arrested. I'd like to show _that_ wild filly the back of my hand for acting so un-lady like in public. She needs to be taught a lesson…one _I_ wouldn't mind teaching…with my _cock_ as well!"

Ollinger's men muttered and laughed in agreement. All I could do was sit on Pal, and slowly feel myself fuming with rage. All I wanted to do right now was pull my scatter and blow Ollinger's ugly face in half.

Ollinger continued to smile at us. "But…we got the Indian and tenderfoot in there…" He offered.

"Aw, shit…they'll have to do." Garrett sounded upset.

"Open the pit." Ollinger commanded to his Deputies, pulling his shotgun.

I could hear the prisoners shouting and scrambling around in fear. And seconds later, Chavez and Doc appeared…dirty, but alive.

It took all my self control not to leap off of Pal and hug them close. I watched as Charlie helped them on two spare horses we had managed to steal from a neighboring farm. Doc looked paler than usual, and Chavez was his usual stoic self.

"I order you to stop!" Ollinger laughed "As a peace officer of Lincoln County!" All of the deputies laughed along with him.

"Pick your tree, breed." Garrett told Chavez as we slowly rode away.

I hear Chavez swear in Navajo and Spanish. I grin, watching Doc begin to sweat.

"Look…" Doc said, as we rode away. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm a schoolteacher from New York and this here Indian is my guide. You have the wrong men."

"We know about your involvement with the Lincoln County War…and we know you rode with the kid…and you're gonna hang for it." Garrett told him.

I held back a laugh. Garrett was _some_ actor!

I was smiling under my sack as I rode up next to Chavez, as Billy rode up to Doc. "I'm a schoolteacher from New York!" Billy imitated Doc's voice with a whine, and then laughed loudly…that crazy high-pitched laugh Billy was well known for.

Doc's mouth dropped in surprise, as Chavez looked over at Billy, as if he heard a ghost talking to him. Billy took this opportunity to throw his sack of his head, revealing his face to everyone. "How are your drawers, Doc?" He smiled at him.

"Billy…" He gasped in surprise. I glance over at Chavez, who looks like he's going to fall right off the horse. "Good to see you."

I threw off mine as well. "Good evening, Doc…Chavez…" I smiled at them. "How in the _bloody_ hell are you both?"

"Jessica!" Chavez and Doc both stated at the same time with downright shock.

"You have a large group riding with you nowadays, Billy." Doc sounded impressed, his eyes looking past us.

"Oh my God!" I shouted with fear, watching with horror as the real lynch mob approached.

"It's the Kid!" I hear Ollinger shout with surprise, as I quickly pulled my knife from my boot and released Chavez from his rope bonds. I would have done the same for Doc, but his are made of steel. "…and the Sweetheart Shooter!"

I spat out a curse, thinking one of these days, I'd kill that reporter that bestowed that hated nickname on me.

"It's the _real_ lynch mob!" Billy shouted. "Let's get the _hell_ out of here!!!"

I grabbed and threw Doc one of my .44's. Making sure my shotgun was ready, I saw Charlie throw Chavez one of his guns…and we all scattered away headed in different directions.

Riding Pal hard, I aimed and pulled both triggers at Ollinger. He flew to the ground as he saw me coming for him. I missed him, but managed to get one of his Deputies instead. I see the prisoners escaping from the put jail. _Good. They'll keep the Deputies busy!_ I think as I to ride past the pit jail.

I turned Pal around, to see some of the 'real' lynch mob coming for me. Not having time to re-load my scatter, I grabbed my 30-30 and started to shoot at them. I hit two of them, and Pal, understanding my need to get away, sped behind Murphy's old store.

I quickly dismounted, re-loading my shotgun as I did so. Re-holstering the 30-30 behind me, I used the butt of my scatter to break the store's back window. Unlocking the door through the broken glass, I headed inside. I grin as I located a large wooden box marked: '_highly explosive_'. I rushed over and opened the box, to see sticks of dynamite inside. I picked up several sticks, and headed out back. _You never know when dynamite will come in handy…_

Once outside, I mounted Pal, and headed back for the main street. Everywhere fires were being shot, people on horses galloping through town, it was difficult to tell who was who. I've never seen anything like this in Lincoln Town.

I lit a match, and smiled, thinking that I was an expert on creating a diversion.

As I heard the _hiss_ of the dynamite fuse, I threw it with all my might at a nearby empty wagon…with a team of horses still attached to it. In a few seconds, the wagon exploded, and the team of horses, now whinnying loudly, bolted straight down the main street; with the now burning wagon at a _very_ rapid pace.

I sighed with relief, watching everyone move out of the way, and several people rush towards the burning wagon, trying to subdue the flames.

"Jessie!" I turned to see Billy ride towards me, with Charlie close behind him. "Let's get the hell outta here!!"

"Amen to _that_!" I shouted, as I kicked Pal and followed Billy and Charlie out of town.

* * *

"You look like shit." Billy stated, as I started to undress.

"Flattery will get you _nowhere_, Mr. Bonney!" I laughed. I knew I looked like hell, after the last three days. Leave it to Billy to state the obvious.

We were in a small hotel just outside White Oaks. After getting out of Lincoln, the seven of us rode away, but not before we all agreed to meet in the foothills of the Sierra Bonita.

"Would you come here already?" He sounded impatient. I turned to see him already undressed, standing next to the bed, watching me with those bright blue eyes of his. My eyes traveled down his body. He was already stiff with desire, I noticed with pleasure. I was raring to go as well as Billy, but didn't want him to know that.

"What's the rush?" I teased him, taking off the rest of my clothes. As I walked up to him, I couldn't help but to smile.

With a growl, Billy grabbed me. "You little tease." He said with that excited, raspy tone I was used to when we were together like this. "You think you're so poised and in control. But remember…I _know_ you, Jessie."

My giggle turned into an excited moan as he kissed me…his kiss then deepened, his hands gently cupped my breasts. I groaned with pleasure, enjoying his touch. How I missed him!

"Damn, I've missed you, sweetheart." He said, as if reading my mind. In between hot, wet kisses he tenderly laid me beneath him on the bed.

"I've missed you too, Billy." I told him. I shivered with anticipation as his lips traveled from my lips to my throat. "Oh, God, I can't wait! Please hurry!" I begged him.

"Please, huh?" Billy inquires. "Now who's in a rush now, hmmm?"

"_Billy_!" I yelled.

Okay...you know what to do...hit that little 'Go' button to review...thanks!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen…The Mexican Blackbird**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah **

_**Author's Notes: Okay folks…we need to get back to Aubrey, Chavez and Cole. Don't worry…the 1880's will quickly return!!!**_

_**Chapter Summary: Chavez and Doc are saved from the Lincoln pit jail! You've missed them, haven't you?!?! As for the 1940's…America had just joined WWII, and Cole **_

_**Special thanks to Tom…thanks for helping me once again. And of course Sue! My friend, my beta! **_

_**This chapter took me a long time to complete…this is dedicated to Sue and my dear friend, Janice Gunther, who is no longer with us. Janice…you will be missed!!!  
**_

* * *

_December 20, 1941_

The hospital lounge was a buzz with conversation; several different groups of bandaged and other wise broken military personal where engaged in a plethora of activities. Some where playing cards, others were reading, but the majority where occupied with hearing each others war stories. Although no one wore their uniform, most every man in the room sported a remnant to identify his branch of service.

In the far corner, three Royal Marines sat wide eyed as a Captain William Benjamin of the Royal Air Force told his tail of heroism and bravery. "I tell you blokes, I have never seen any one fly like that cowboy in my life. We got our orders; we were to baby-sit some B-17's. They were making their way to drop a load of firecrackers on Gerry's front porch. We connected with the bombers about 200 miles from their target. I thought it was going to be all tea and crumpets. We were flying at 10,000 ft with plenty of cloud cover for over an hour without a care."

Captain Benjamin took a deep breath and continued. "We were about 50 miles from the drop zone when the first wave of Faulkers dropped on us; they pretty much ignored us and concentrated fire on the B-17's, the Cowboy instructed us to break away into two man teams and…how did he say?...Oh yeah...pick them bastards off like tics on a hound's ass…and that's _just _what we did."

"We lost two of our brothers that day, but not after 12 of the bastards crashed and burned. At last count the Cowboy was responsible for 7 of them kills."

One Marine with a head bandage waved his hand, as if shooing away some pesky insects.

"You fly boys _always_ tend to stretch the truth."

The other young Marine beside him chuckled. "_I_ heard the Cowboy is a direct descendant of Billy the Kid!"

"Billy the _who_?"

"You know…Billy the bloody Kid…from New Mexico! The Prince of Pistoleers himself!"

The Marine with the head bandage snorted, and turned his attentions back to William. "Willy, are you telling tall tales? You know them Faulkers where Mitchershimts."

The group erupted with laughter, as William turned to see Lieutenant Cole…also known as the Cowboy sitting in a wheelchair, with his left leg in a cast and his right eye sporting a patch, and his head bandaged up.

"God _damn_ Cowboy…you look like bloody hell!"

"Well I have to admit…I have felt better…can't wait to get home!" He smiled. Cole had just received his orders that he was going home, due to the extent of his injuries.

The same Marine behind William spoke up again. "So…the Gerry's shot your boys down then."

Cole just looked the man in the eye, and said nothing for a long time.

William broke the silence. "You need to learn some manners, you horse's arse!"

Cole grabbed William's arm. "No…it's alright…we diverted ground fire so the big boys could drop their load. Intelligence missed the target by 50 kilometers. The B-17's have a larger fuel cell."

Will interrupted. "Any other pilot would have left those birds to fend for themselves."

Cole continued. "We flew wing support for as far as we could. I knew we didn't have enough fuel to make base, so we might as well take a few more buzzards down before we had to ditch. The package was delivered, and we cleared the way home for the big boys. We ditched about 50 kilometers before home."

"That's a knee-slapper." Will said as he looked at the young Marine.

"As you can see we got a little banged up," Cole said. "But you'll be slapping leather with those Gerry's soon enough!"

"Mail!" A large uniformed man shouted, as he came into the room, with a bundle of envelopes in his hand. "Here's a telegram from America, Cowboy…it looks rather important!"

Cole accepted the envelope, opened it and read the contents in silence. He closed his eyes for a moment…then slowly opened them with a heavy sigh. "Oh, God!"

* * *

The sounds of Beethoven's _Symphony #7 in A_ filled my room. The _Larghetto_, second movement was playing. How fitting at this somber time. Cole would soon arrive home from England, just in time for Aunt Jessica's funeral. It was rumored that even the President of the United States would make an appearance.

"Miha?"

The sound of Chavez speaking made me look up from Aunt Jessica's journals.

"I was just reading about how Billy rescued you and Doc from the Lincoln pit jail." I told him.

Chavez gave me a smile. "Actually…it was all Jessie's idea…not Billy's."

"I know." I give him a small smile.

"Cole should be home any day…he'll be here in time for the funeral. I sent him a telegram." He turned to walk out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

Chavez stopped, turned back around and sighed. I could see the corners of his mouth contort into what could be confused as a smile. In the first time in weeks, I saw a slight glint in his eye. Chavez looked like a man that was just relieved of a heavy burden. He paused, and spoke clear and softly. "My child, my life's ambitions have been fulfilled. My very reason for existence complete…whatever life I have left to live, I consider a boon. And assuredly I shall rejoice every minute until the Spirit Horse delivers me to my peaceful rest."

On that note, Chavez turned on his heel, and left my room with a certain spry in his step.

* * *

_April 1880_

Still mounted on Pal, I watch with great interest as Doc kneels in the dirt, behind a large rock. The iron chain that was placed on his wrists back in New York was pulled taut; so that it can be broken by a bullet.

I glace over at Billy, as he stands, aiming his Colt towards Doc's kneeling form. I just had to get a closer look, so I dismount and stand beside Billy.

"Hold still now." Billy says to Doc. "I got this buckshot infection in my elbow that makes my right arm… WOOOOOOOOO!" Billy's right hand starts to shake, and I find myself holding back a laugh at his joke.

With that, Doc looked up at Billy over the rock he was behind.

Billy's right hand started to shake, causing Doc to glare at Billy.

"I am still." He sighed. "Just shoot the chain, Billy."

Billy smiled, as he un-cocked his six-shooter. "Damn, I've missed you Doc. I knew you would be back!" He says with glee. "We made a pact, remember? You, me, Charlie, Chavez and Jessie…pals!!!"

"Just shoot the chain, Billy." Doc says calmly, as if talking to a spoiled child.

Dave spits some of his tobacco on the ground next to me. "I don't care if ya spittle and pissed on each other's boots…I don't take to tenderfoots in my gang-or Mexicans."

"Dave-shut the _bloody_ hell up!" I shout with frustration.

Dave blows a kiss in my direction. I spat a curse, and tried to ignore him.

"Just ignore him, Jessie." Charlie tells me, putting an arm around my shoulders. I continue to pout, and glare at Dave.

"It ain't your _gang_, Dave." Billy points out.

"Mexican-Indian, you sonuvabitch." Chavez informs him.

Dave just laughs. "Sorry!" He tells him, with an evil smile. "Say…was it the savages puttin' it to a Mexican whore, or was it an Indian whore puttin' it to the whole Mexican army?"

"Damn you, Dave!" I shout, as I watch Chavez start to charge over to him, anger written all over his proud face. Before Chavez can reach him, I suddenly sprint over to Dave, and punch him in the jaw. Dave falls to the ground on his back, and I jump on him, ready to murder him.

"Jessica!" Garrett shouts, and I am suddenly pulled off of Dave by Garrett. I try to break free, but Garrett is right behind me, holding my arms behind me back.

"You damn bitch! You _hit_ me!" Dave yells, standing up and brushing the dirt of his trousers.

I look over at Billy, who is laughing at this whole matter.

"Billy…the chains…" Doc reminds Billy, as Garrett calms Chavez down.

Billy laughs. "Remember somethin' Dave…these boys are the Lincoln County Regulators."

"Was." Dave points out.

"Was…were." Doc corrects Dave.

Garrett releases me. I look up at him, and he looks down at me, with a smile on his face. I roll my eyes with frustration.

I look over at Billy, who re-holsters his pistol and sits on the ground. "Were…that's right. Things are different and you're gonna have to understand that, Doc. They're pushing me out, and if Jessie and I wanna live…and we do…" Billy glances over at me with a smile. "We gotta go below. I don't want to do it…but we have no choice now. We're takin' it."

"Huh?" I ask Billy with interest. _Take what…good God, where were we going now?_

"The Mexican Blackbird."

I look over at Billy with surprise. "The…bloody…what?" I notice the others looking at him with curiosity as well.

"It's the broken trail to Old Mexico. Only me and a few other boys know about it. You follow the trail below, and down there they got some men…if you pay them, they'll come up and get your belongings…family…whatever you need, and bring 'em back to you! You have to change your name…but that's small price to pay. You don't want to die…do you?" Billy looks at every one of us.

I stand between Chavez and Garrett deep in thought. _The Mexican Blackbird_…I've never heard of it…it could actually work.

Doc sighs. "All I want is for you to get rid of the damn chains, Billy!"

Billy stands up over Doc and then suddenly drops to the ground, his arm holding his pistol between his legs as he fires…and breaks Doc's chain in two.

I stand there, with my mouth open in shock. One has to admit that Billy is the best at shooting with a six-shooter! "Bloody hell!" I exclaim, laughing.

Doc smiled and shook his head. "They caught you and me," He said to Chavez. "Why can't they catch him?"

I watched Chavez smile at Doc. "They say that he has _cuinhero_ medicine…Billy can change into a coyote and slip away. Me…I just think he's the luckiest white eye in New Mexico. If anyone, Billy can do it…he'll get us to Old Mexico alive."

"Chavez…it's over," Doc tells him, mounting the horse he rode out of Lincoln on. "I'm going east. My family is there-"

"You can't leave!" I insist, rushing towards Doc, my hand holding his horses' reins. "We just got you out of there…_I_ just got you out of there alive…and this is how you repay me?" I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. Damn me for being so sensitive! But I missed Doc…I've really missed him so much, and didn't want him to leave. "Please, Doc!" I pleaded with him.

"Why are you upsetting Jessie, Doc?" Billy walked up, looking up at him. "Aren't you happy to see her?"

Doc gave Billy a harsh look. He takes a pocket watch and throws it towards Billy, who catches it. "It's for the horse." He stated, not answering his question.

"This horse ain't for sale, Doc." Billy tells him with a wide grin. "But my boots are! How's that-"

Billy couldn't finish his sentence. Doc attacks Billy, by kicking him in the face. It would seem that all of Doc's anger building inside of him got too much and he finally exploded. I watched with panic as they both tumbled around the ground, beating the hell out of each other.

"_**DO**_ something!" I shout, as Chavez and Garrett finally jump in, with Charlie right at their side. Chavez grabs Doc, as Garrett gets a hold of Billy.

Doc yells in frustration. "I couldn't get far enough away from you, Billy-damn you! You follow me everywhere…you're in my nightmares…I can't walk down the street without children in the street playing you…wanting to be _you_!"

"Yeah?" Billy yells back at Doc. "Have you ever stopped and told them that you killed half the men I got credit for? I _know_ you, Doc…I've seen you kill!"

I feel Charlie's arm around my shoulders. I look up, and see him looking down at me with a half attempted smile.

Billy continues. "I saw you…with blood all over yourself…_I saw you kill_…and you think you can just walk out? Teach kids how to spell and count? You came back for a reason, Doc!"

Chavez and Garrett let go of both Billy and Doc at the same time. "Remember John Tunstall?" Billy questions Doc.

My Father's name being spoken out loud makes me stand perfectly still. I look over at Billy, but his eyes are on Doc. "You remember the stories John use to tell us about the three chinamen playing Fan-tan? This guy runs up to them and says, 'Hey, the world's coming to an end!' and the first one says, 'Well, I best go to the mission and pray,' and the second one says, 'Well, hell, I'm gonna go and buy me a case of Mescal and six whores,' and the third one says 'Well, I'm gonna finish the game.'" Billy pauses, smiling over at me, and then turns his attention back over to Doc. "I shall finish the game, Doc."

Doc brushes the dirt off of him. "No…the game's over, Billy."

"When the Spirit Horse comes…" Chavez states. "_Then_ it will be over."

Billy mounts up, and the rest of us follow. "Doc…please…" I tell him.

He just stares at me with a sigh. I sigh as well, and slowly turn Pal toward the direction Billy, Dave and Charlie are riding to.

"Doc…you'll never get out of New Mexico," I hear Garrett explain as I slowly ride away. "Everything's changed since you've been out here. Law's here now…Fort Stanton, Governors special militia…"

"I'll get home all right, Patsy," Doc said loudly. "And I just may take Jessica with me."

I quietly swore, arranging my kerchief over my face to keep the dust and dirt out of my mouth, and kick Pal with all my might to catch up with Billy. Hopefully Garrett's statement would change Doc's mind.

* * *

Please review! I loooooooooooooove reviews!!! Thanks!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen…

**Chapter Fifteen…What Doesn't Kill Us Makes Us Stronger**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah **

_**Author's Notes: To my faithful readers...I know I've been taking forever, but this chapter was very difficult to write! I'm glad you've stuck with my stories and my long periods of absence!! Thank you all! (hugs)!!  
**_

_**A wee bit o' history: New Mexico wasn't made a state of the Union until 1912! **_

_**I'm sorry for taking sooooooo long to do this! I really need to get this done, no?! It's all completed in my head…now if I can just get it on Microsoft Word!**_

_**Let's give a BIG hand to my beta, Sue!! YEE-HAW!! She's been bugging me to finish this story!!**_

_**Chapter Summary: The last time we left off (so L-O-N-G ago)…Jessie managed to punch Arkansas Dave in the face (Ah! The thrill of victory!)…and Cole gets the telegram about Jessica's death in England…sniffs…**_

* * *

"What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

I looked across the table and stared into Doc's intense blue eyes. "I don't know what you're-"

"**Bullshit!**" Doc shouted, interrupting me as he slammed his fist on the table. His half-empty bottle of whisky shook, and then rolled off the table with a loud _smash!_

I sighed with frustration as I closed my eyes and sat back in the hard wood chair. "These are _not_ the kind words I had hoped to hear from you…" I slowly opened my eyes and glared at him. "…after busting you out of the Lincoln pit jail, Doc." _Why was he so angry? Wasn't he happy to see me?_

Sitting beside Doc, Chavez chuckled. It was just the three of us in a small side room of Beaver's. Doc had asked for this meeting. Billy and everyone else were out eating, sleeping, or hopefully…taking a _bath_.

"Jessica…" Doc took my hand in his. "I'm sorry. I really am. I realize now that I should have taken you to New York with me."

I sighed again, and let him continue.

"Why are you still with him, Jessica?"

"You ask me this now? Did I have a choice in the matter? I'm wanted by the law-just like you and Chavez! Billy has kept _all_ his promises to me…he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and he protects me…I trust him with my whole heart, Doc." I looked at him and then Chavez. I can't believe I have to explain myself to Doc, of all people. "You both left…and I do understand the reasons why. I had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, no kin in America. If it wasn't for Billy…I'd be dead."

Doc lit a cigarette and for several moments the three of us were silent. "You think he's faithful to you, Jessica? Billy should have married you by now, but, I _know_ this…he doesn't even love you…he loves himself, and that's all he'll _ever_ love…himself." Doc glanced at Chavez for a moment, then back to me. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

My throat went dry for a moment. Doc hurt my feelings more than he knew. All the women, no matter what age or race, just loved Billy. He is very popular with the female folk. There was nothing I could do about that…even those times I've been so jealous and wanted to kill Billy. "Do you have proof of his…_unfaithfulness_?" I spat out the last word, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Well, no-"

"Then cease to discuss this matter with me no more, Doc."

Doc sighed, as the smoke from his cigarette slowly drifted my way. "How did he convince Charlie to join the both of you?"

I grumbled a curse, wondering how to respond. Charlie joining us so soon after he just got married wasn't right, and it was still a sore subject between Billy and me. Billy has a talent-he can easily influence people to do what he wants. It's as simple as that. The best (and _worst_!) characteristic he has is charisma He could easily convince anyone to do practically _anything_ he so desired. "You know how Billy is." I shrugged…there was no need to put in plain words. I knew that Doc and Chavez understood what I was talking about.

"I sure do know _how_ he is…" Doc told me, his blue eyes serious. "The question is…do _you_?"

I glared at Doc once again. He made me so…_aggravated_! Who in the hell was he to tell me these…fictitious lies? I just wasn't going to take it any longer. "Damn you, Doc! You can go straight to bloody hell!" It was my turn to slam my fist on the table. I will not take any more of Doc's abuse today. "I am a child no longer…I consider myself emancipated, Doc…and have been so, since my Father was murdered by that bastard Murphy. What I do with my life is none of _your_ concern anymore. Whatever pact you had with my Father concerning my welfare ceases to exist. Is that clear?!"

Doc looked stunned at my eruption. His mouth was open in shock, causing his lit cigarette to drop on the table.

I glanced over at Chavez, who had cleared his throat. He seemed surprised by my outburst as well, but was his usual stoic self. "I will always be responsible for your well being, _Bonita_. I made that oath long ago."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Chavez quickly stood up, his dark brown eyes locked with mine. "No. Be silent. Listen to me…both of you. Let's just focus on going to Old Mexico. It's our only chance."

"Alright." I agreed with Chavez. After all, he is right. If anyone, Billy could get us out of New Mexico alive.

Doc frowned. I knew he didn't think it was the best of ideas…but what other choice did we have?

* * *

A few minutes later Doc, Chavez and I joined Billy and the rest of the gang in the main room at Beaver's place. I sat a little ways away from the rest of the group, observing them all loading up, checking their weapons and such. I sighed, fingering the cold metal of my two pistols, and felt the heavy load of my scatter, and spare shells strapped to my back. Two knives were strapped to my thighs. I was more than ready.

The only one not participating was Garrett…he sat near a window, his rifle on his knee, keeping watch. As if he felt I was looking over at him, he glanced my way, giving me a small grin. I grinned back at him.

"Where are all the boys you said you have? This army you've talked about, Billy." Doc asked.

"They're comin'." Billy told Doc as Jesus Silva walked in…with a tall white man behind him.

Billy gets up, and looks behind the stranger. "Hey, Jesus…just one…that's all you could find?"

"No one want to come…afraid…" He explained to Billy in broken English.

Billy sat back down in his chair, looking a little defeated. I've never seen him look that way before. I suddenly felt panicky. I watched as Billy looked over at the tall man with great disappointment.

Dave studied the stranger with interest. "You a farmer?" Dave asked the stranger.

"Yes sir." The tall man replied. "My name is Hendry William French."

"Have you ever shot anyone before?" Dave asks with a wiry grin. "Hendry William French?"

He looked at Dave, and shook his head no.

Dave snorts. "Why is it that you want to ride with my gang?" He inquires, taking his scatter, and checking it out.

"I ain't a farmer no more," Hendry explains. "Lost my wife to the pox…lost my land soon after that."

I glance over at Doc. He looks worried as he continues to pour powder into paper cartridges right quick.

"Hey, Big Casino," Billy grinned over at Garrett. I smiled to myself in regards to that term of endearment. Garret called Billy 'Little Casino' for some time now. "Think you can take a foot off this one, huh?" He asks, tossing Hendry's shotgun at him. "You want a Peacemaker for back up? God did not create all men equal. Mr. Colt did."

Garrett catches the gun, as we all chuckle at Billy's joke.

"I don't think I'm going to make this one, Kid." Garrett states.

_What was this? Garrett isn't coming with us_? My mouth dropped open with surprise. This was the last thing I _ever_ thought Garrett would say.

Billy glared at Garrett, trying to stare him down, which is impossible, since Billy is only five feet six…and Garrett towers over him at what, six-four? "What do you mean?" He asks Garrett, his tone dangerously low. "You gotta come with us…what are you gonna do? Scrub pots for Beaver?"

"I may have Beaver scrubs the pots for me…I'm buyin' this place." He smiles at Billy, and then glances in my direction. "I'm turning it into an eatin' house. There's money coming into this place…I have to stake my claim while I have a good enough name."

Billy snorts with amusement. "You've been riding with known men, Patsy…you've _always_ wanted to be a known man in New Mexico!" He playfully punches Garrett in the arm.

"I _will_ be a known man…hell, when you come riding through here next time; they'll be a sign, that'll say 'Garrett's Place'…" Garrett sighs and gives Billy a serious look. "It's high time I've earned an income that isn't from stealing horses."

I watch the conversation between the two of them. I identified with Garrett's feelings on wanting to get out, and lead a 'normal' life. He wasn't a wanted man…yet. Give or take a few more weeks…months…and everyone would know Pat Garrett rides with Billy the Kid and his gang.

"You remember this," Billy said slowly. "I've never stole a horse from a person that I've never liked. If I didn't like him, I wouldn't even bother with him."

"Yeah, you'd just kill him!" Dave laughs, and after a moment, looks around and wonders why no one else is laughing. This situation _is_ serious. _What were we going to do without Garrett? We need him…especially now._

Garrett gave me a small smile of farewell, as he walked towards the door.

"Now hold on a second, Patsy! You're one of us!" Billy sounded hurt…and irate as well. You've _always_ been one of us!"

Garrett paused for a moment, and then turned to look at Billy. "And I always will be, Billy." With that, Garrett exited the building.

"Well, go on then!" Billy shouted. "We don't need you, Pat!" Billy looks down at his feet for a moment. I hear him mutter, "We don't need him."

I glanced around to see everyone in a state of confusion. I couldn't let Garrett depart without saying goodbye. My head, along with my heart unexpectedly hurt. For reasons I didn't understand, I rushed out of Beaver's, hoping to catch Garrett before he leaves. I understand why he's leaving us…and I wished I could as well, and settle down. Settle down with Billy and live a happy life in New Mexico.

Garrett was preparing his horse, when I ran outside. "Garrett-**WAIT!**" I shouted. He turned to look over at me, and then grinned as I walked over to him.

"What is it?"

"I realize why you are leaving, Garrett," I slowly told him. "I'm glad you're getting out, really I am."

He laughed. "Anxious to get rid of me, Tunstall?"

"You know what I mean." I sighed. "And Billy still cares for you, Garrett."

"Is that the only reason why you came out here…to tell me that _Billy_ still cares for me?"

I just stood there, looking up at him. I knew exactly what he was talking about. "Uh…" I was at a loss for words.

Garrett gently took my hands in his. His thumbs tenderly slid over my knuckles, causing goose bumps to spread over my body. "I will miss you, Tunstall…more than you know. I will expect to see you coming through here every so often; with or without Billy…do you hear me?"

I nodded. "Yes. Take care, Garrett. I will miss you."

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. I could feel my face turn red, and quickly went back into Beaver's Place, so Garrett couldn't see my red face.

Walking in, I noticed Billy was gone, but that orphan, Tom was sitting at the table in between Chavez and Doc.

"What happened?" I asked. "What did I miss?"

"Jessie…meet the Prince of Pennsylvania." Dave chuckled.

I smiled at Tom. I took a quick look around the room to see Billy had departed. "Where has Billy gone?"

I dunno." Charlie answered, looking a little troubled. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what was wrong. I glanced over at Chavez. His dark brown eyes told me that something was amiss. I quickly left without another word, in search for Billy.

* * *

I checked everywhere for Billy, but he could not be found. I even checked the barn. I was worried about him-where could he be? _God, what if Doc was right?_

Oh, no, Doc couldn't be right. I _knew_ Billy. He was all play, and I knew he loved me as much as I loved him.

I wandered into the Maxwell home, only to find Pete was gone. Maybe Billy had gone to Roswell with him.

Turning to leave I heard a female giggle, along with a well known male chuckle I had so gotten used to. I slowly walked over to Paulita's wing of the house, hoping not to make any noise, and stood outside of her door. Waiting…waiting…oh Lord…

"God, Paulita…you feel so good…"

_What? What was this? My Billy…with another woman? Oh my God…Paulita…my friend, Billy's friend…oh shit!_

I heard a roar inside my head…something that has never happened before. I closed my eyes, wishing the pounding in my head would stop. I then clamped my right hand over my mouth, in fear of screaming in disappointment…in lament…over my broken heart right here in the hallway. I felt like I was going to throw up, my stomach was in knots. Trying to calm myself down, I closed my eyes and held my fury in check for a moment…but for only a mere moment. _I wanted to kill Billy…I wanted to kill Paulita_!! Without a moment's hesitation, I grabbed my shotgun from my back, and with a roar, I kicked the door in, to see the two of them in bed together.

"**Jessie!**" Billy shrieked in surprise…and then fear.

"**Jessica!**" Paulita shouted, pulling the sheet up over her nudity.

"**You God**_**damn**_** son of a bitch!** **You cheating **_**bastard**_" My shotgun was loaded, and I aimed for the bed. I looked over at Paulita, who was trembling with fright. "You damn _puta_!!" I screamed at her, calling her a whore in her native tongue.

Paulita started to cry…probably out of fear that I would kill her, not because she was with Billy, I suspected. As for Billy…_my Billy_…he jumped off the bed, covering his front with a pillow, no knowing what to do at this moment. "I loved you, Billy…_**loved you**_ But now I know…you only care for yourself, you _rotten_ bastard!" I screamed at him. Damn Doc for being so precise in regards to _this_! God, why didn't I know this before? Why was I so stupid?

"Now, Jessie…put down that scatter…" Billy actually sounded frightened, trying to calm me down.

I re-holstered my scatter on the case on my back. "**I'm done with you, Billy!**" I screamed, taking hold of the necklace and heart charm he bought me, and ripped it off my neck. I threw it at him with disgust. "I don't _ever_ want to see you again, **you cheating **_**asshole**_" I turned away, and fled the house, before he could say or do anything else.

I quickly ran to the barn and got Pal ready. "We're out of here, Pal." I told him. Thankfully, Pal was ready to ride, I had the saddlebag packed before Garrett had left Beaver's place. Without letting anyone know I was leaving, I quickly mounted Pal, and rode out of Fort Sumner like a bat out of hell.

Only when I was out of Fort Sumner, I let myself cry.

* * *

Just outside Roswell, I ate a light supper at a small saloon, and was deciding what to do next. I really had nowhere to go. I _never_ wanted to see Billy again, that much I knew.

I wondered which direction Garrett had gone. I wasn't sure where he was going; he had never said anything about his plans to anyone. I wished I had asked him, I hated to ride alone, since I am a wanted person by the law. Fortunately for Garrett, he isn't a wanted man, and could go anywhere he so liked.

Sighing, my heart still breaking over Billy, I kept my head down, and mounted Pal, thinking that I should get out of town, and head for the Mescalero Reservation once again, where I could be safe…from bounty hunters and Billy alike. Oh, God! I wish I had gotten Chavez, Doc or Charlie to come with me! For the first time I was truly alone.

Riding out, I glanced down to stare at my silver ring…the only cherished item I had left that my Father had given to me. _'Happy 16, JMT, 01/01/78'._

It seemed liked decades since I was sixteen.

I loud **BOOM! **had snapped me back to reality. I was being chased…oh; this was a great way to end this awful day…I tried to grab my scatter, which was near impossible while Pal was in full gallop.

Another shot rang out, as I had grabbed one of my pistols. Too late, I realized …the last shot had happened to hit Pal straight in the neck. With a deafening cry of pain, Pal started to fall, with me still on top of him. I screamed in terror as well, falling with my horse.

Tears sprang into my eyes, as I hoped Pal would live through this, even though I knew deep down in my heart he was dying. His blood was all over me, as I quickly made sure my right leg was out of the saddle, so I wouldn't be crushed by Pal's weight…and as we landed on the ground, I jumped, landed on the ground…and turned to shoot my pistol at the bastard…or bastards that shot Pal.

"Hola, _querida…_." A deep voice from behind greeted me. Before I could do anything, I was hit in the back of the head, and the blackness swept over me…

* * *

_WooHoo! Cliffhanger! Don't ya'll hate me now? Bwa ha ha ha ha!! Don't worry-I'll get to the next chapter soon!!_

**This will all make you laugh! After Sue read this, she told me: "I believe **_**that**_** (about getting to the next chapter soon), like Jess believes Billy is a faithful S.O.B! Ha ha!**


	16. Chapter 16 We All Go South Now and Again

**Chapter Sixteen-We All Go South Now and Again**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah **

_**Author's Notes: This chapter is well…pretty heavy. Please read with caution!**_

_**Chapter Summary: Well…Jessica caught Billy cheating on her…and without thinking, she took off on Pal, without telling anyone she was leaving. Pal is shot, causing Jessica to fall from her horse, and she gets hit on the back of the head, causing her to lapse into unconscious. The story continues…**_

_**Extra Author Notes: Special thanks to Tom for extra help in this difficult chapter…and to my beta, Sue! You know…when she reads my story, she uses a red pen to correct me. I believe she was a frustrated teacher in a former life! Har!!**_

_**The town of Lincoln in New Mexico was/is sometimes called Lincoln Town. I wanted to state that, in cause you thought I went nuts! Also-this chapter is pretty L-O-N-G!!**_

* * *

The pounding in my head woke me from being out cold. Slowly opening my eyes…everything gradually came into focus. I tried to move my arms, but I found that my wrists were tied together over my head, attached to…_oh, God_! I gasped with fright, fully aware that I was lying on Pal, who was lying on his side, barely alive. The ties that bound my wrists together were tied to my saddle horn.

I looked down to see my gun belt was off, along with my chaps and all my knives. I gulped, wanting to panic, to scream…but I did neither. What good would it do? No one would hear me…I gathered that I was in the middle of nowhere. The sun beat down, and I gathered it was mid morning.

I closed my eyes again, remembering the very reason why I left Fort Sumner. _Damn that bloody Billy. _I hope I _never_ have to lay eyes on that low down cheating snake _again_.

My mouth was dry and I desperately was in the need of water. Besides my head hurting, every muscle ached from sleeping in an awkward position. I softly groaned in discomfort, wondering where the bastard (or bastards) was that shot and killed Pal.

"Ah! You're awake, _querida."_

I gulped with fear as I looked in front of me. There stood Dirty Sanchez, dirty and smelly as ever, with a wide grin on his ugly face. His yellowed teeth held a cheroot, and with an evil grin he blew the smoke in my face. I didn't say anything…just stared him down as best as I could.

He squatted in front of me, roughly taking hold of my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "That's right, _querida_…I have you now. I'm bringing you in for the reward." Sanchez told me, his tequila-coated breath almost made me vomit. "Six hundred dollars…what do you say to that?" His cheroot dangled from his fleshy lips.

I didn't respond, as much as I would have liked to. I just stared at him.

"Puta!" He shouted, slapping me across the face with all his strength. I closed my eyes, but refused to cry out in pain. I felt some blood ooze from my mouth, as Sanchez knelt in front of me; pressing his body tightly against me. "Feel that, _querida_?" He laughed.

Without a doubt, I did feel his member against me. "Feel what? I _hardly_ feel anything." I lied. I might as well give him a complex before he raped me...or even killed me.

Sanchez looked very irate indeed. "A bitch to the very end, no? Maybe I'll just kill you." He stated with a hiss, tossing his smoke to the ground, and pulling out a large knife. He held the tip to my throat. "The authorities state they want you dead _or_ alive…which shall it be?" He pressed the knife deeper against the side of my throat and I could feel my own blood slide down my neck from the small cut he made.

I laughed right in his face, wondering if I was mad. I didn't even care if he killed me or if Sanchez collected his reward. I no longer cared about _anything_. Billy's dishonesty ruined me. "Do what you want…I don't care."

Sanchez looked puzzled for a moment. His face concentrated on my last statement, I could tell it bothered him. Sanchez was a man that took his women kicking and screaming. I hoped I would not do either, perhaps that would put him off. His moment of silence soon passed, as he snorted, playing with his knife, twirling it around his fingers, trying to scare me, I supposed.

All of a sudden, he grabbed the front of my shirt and sliced it open with his knife. My shirt fell apart in two pieces, exposing the white camisole I wore underneath-the only garment I wore under my shirt.

"You bloody bastard!" I yelled, kicking him in the shin. I grinned as I heard him howl in pain.

My grin was short lived, due to Sanchez grabbing my long, black hair. My head jerked back as I was forced to look in his eyes.

"You…fucking…_puta_. You'll _pay_ for that." He shouted.

I kicked and bucked against him, but to no avail. My bonds were securely tied. I could hardly fight him in this position.

Sanchez laughed, as he threw his knife away, and then he reached out and ripped open my camisole with his hands. I screamed as loud as I could as his dirty hands roughly grabbed and squeezed my breasts.

Fear knotted my stomach as I spit in his face. "Don't touch me you **asshole!**" I yelled, trying to squirm away from his touch.

"**Shut up!**" Sanchez punched me in my lower jaw. I tasted blood as I blacked out for a moment; my vision blurred. _Oh God…he's going to rape and kill me…_

His stinking breath made me gag. In a few moments he had my boots and trousers off. I lay there, naked and defeated. There was nothing I could do…no one was going to save me…no one knew where I was. I could feel Pal's breathing slowing. He gave a soft whinny of pain, trying to move his head.

With a grunt, Sanchez stood up, and quickly dropped his gun belt, and threw aside his trousers. "No one can hear you," He told me, as if reading my thoughts. "No one is going to save you. Not even your dear Bilito." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen to me. Tears swelled in my eyes, but I refused to beg for mercy. As much as I hated Billy, I wish he was here.

I felt him kneel in front of me, and opened my eyes. "I've wanted you for a long time, _querida…_" He laughed loudly, his body hovering over me. "I want to make sure you are wet and ready for me." Sanchez said, lubricating two of his fingers with his tongue.

I yelled in fear, as he spread my legs, and kept them open with his knees. _Oh, God!! _My flesh crawled as he roughly stuck his fingers inside of me, making me scream, making me kick against him-_anything_ to make him stop. I spit right in his face, which infuriated Sanchez, as he slapped me in the face with one hand…his other hand was busy with his fingers probing inside me. Sanchez's fingers slid in and out of me, as I struggled to break free. As I was being violated, I could feel the last few breaths of Pal…in a few seconds he was dead. I then knew, after Dirty Sanchez was done with me…he'd kill me as well.

Sanchez laughed; as if he knew Pal was gone along with my pride…he then suddenly bent down and bit my left nipple…_hard_. I shouted with pain, still struggling to free myself. His lips were suddenly on mine, his tongue trying to slide into my mouth. I opened my eyes, and looked at him with repulsion. He stopped what he was doing to give me an evil smile. Laughing, he squeezed my breasts hard enough to make my cry out in pain. The bastard was deliberately hurting me. "Damn you to bloody hell, Dirty Sanchez…**I damn you to HELL!**" I screamed.

Unexpectedly, he stopped. I looked at him, surprised to see blood trickling down from a bullet-shaped hole his forehead. _Someone shot him…_ Sanchez gurgled for a moment, unable to speak, as smoke drifted slowly away from the hole in his head. He then fell over on his back, dead.

I opened my eyes, expecting to see Billy riding up to me. Squinting my eyes, I was surprised to see who was approaching. "G…Garrett?" I whispered in disbelief.

Garrett rode up, a worried look on his face. In his hand he held is Winchester .44 caliber rifle.

"Garrett." I whispered in relief, as he quickly dismounted and cut the rope away that was holding my arms above my head. "Garrett…" I looked up at him, rubbing my sore, bleeding wrists, my tears now falling down my face.

"I'm here, Tunstall…it's alright." He told me, sitting in front of me. "It's over."

I cried against his chest, as he gathered me into his lap. Garrett let me cry out my pain, my hurt, my anger and my relief.

After a long while, I was all cried out. "Thank you." I told him. "How…how did you find me?"

Garrett sighed, as if pondering my question. "I didn't leave Fort Sumner as quickly as you thought, Tunstall." He said, looking into me eyes. "I saw you ride out of there, hell bent for leather… I…followed you," He sighed. "But I lost sight of you for a bit. I heard a gunshot…it echoed, and I knew something bad had happened…I tracked you…heard you screams…and found you here. I'm sorry that I didn't find you sooner." He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

I could tell Garret felt really bad, but I was so relived he was there, so I reassured him. I was thankful that he arrived when he did to save me. I would always be grateful to Garrett. I didn't say anything, even though I wondered why he followed me. He apparently didn't know the reason why I left in the first place.

"Let's get some clothes on you." He told me, helping me stand up. Garrett walked over to his horse and started looking through his saddle bags. "I think I have an extra shirt in here somewhere."

I quickly located my trousers, and pulled them on. I then found my chaps, gun belt, knives and my hat, which had seen better days. I slowly dressed my lower half, telling myself never to go riding on my own…_ever_.

I tossed my now ruined chemise and shirt on the ground, and turned to see Garrett staring at me, a clean shirt in his hands. I supposed I looked a sight, completely dressed, minus a shirt, of all things.

"Thanks, Garrett." I told him, grabbing the shirt and putting it on. Of course, it was huge on me, so I tucked it in real good.

"I found your saddle bag." He stated, as he placed it on his ride. "Are you ready?"

"Wait…" I slowly walked over to Pal, and petted his neck. Pal was a good horse to me. I wanted to bury him, but there was no way we could have dug a hole deep enough, and Garrett didn't have a shovel on him.

We decided to burn Pal…it was the least I could do for him. I helped Garrett, gathering all the pieces of wood I could find in the area.

Garrett struck a match, and quickly set the fire. We were silent for a few minutes, watching the funeral pyre of Pal.

"Tunstall…I think we should bring Dirty Sanchez in to the local Sheriff. There is a 400 bounty on him. We could use the money."

"I concur, Garrett. That's fine with me."

Garrett tied Dirty Sanchez to his own horse. What a fitting ending to his miserable existence…to be led into the nearest town, so we could collect the reward money.

"We're about a thirty minutes away from Roswell." Garrett told me as he mounted his horse. He leaned down to offer me his hand. I took it, and he hoisted me in front of him.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Garrett said.

I nodded my agreement.

* * *

We rode west; the sun was getting ready to set. Even though Garrett gave me his extra canteen of water, I was still thirsty and in need of a long, hot bath. I wanted to scrub away the scent of Dirty Sanchez off of me.

I was silent most of the ride, concentrating on Garrett's strong arms that were around me, as he held firmly on the reins of his horse. I had the strangest feeling in my belly as I felt the pressure of his strong legs against mine as we rode. I felt at ease and protected in his arms. I sighed, leaning back against him.

I heard Garrett heave a sigh and mumble something under his breath as I leaned against him.

I wondered again what compelled Garrett to follow me in the first place.

"I figure you'd like to stop at a hotel and wash up." Garrett told me, his lips very close to my ear.

"Where are we going?"

"Lincoln Town."

"What?!" I turned my head, realizing I was only inches from his face. "Why in the _bloody_ hell are we going there for?"

"I have been requested to attend an important meeting. I'd like for you to come."

"A meeting…with whom I may ask?"

"Governor Lew Wallace, John Chisum, District Attorn-"

"**WHAT?!**" I interrupted loudly.

"You heard me." He chuckled with amusement at my reaction.

"But why would they ask _you_ for a meeting?"

"I have no idea-but I'm going to find out." He smiled. "And you're coming with me as well."

"You are _mad_, Garrett. I'm a wanted person. As soon as they see me…" I laughed loudly, thinking Garrett was mad.

"They won't do anything, Tunstall."

"I guess I'll have to trust you?"

"Damn straight." He said with all seriousness. "Don't worry…we have a few days to relax before the meeting."

* * *

Outside Roswell, Garrett stopped at the local jail, and handed them over the dead body of Dirty Sanchez. As I waited outside, they paid Garrett, and we were off again, and found a decent hotel. Again I waited with his horse as he went inside. "They only had one room left." He told me, taking the saddle bags off his horse.

"That's okay." I told him, following him inside the hotel. I didn't care if we had to share the same bed. Hell, I didn't want to be alone tonight.

We entered a small room, and Garrett tossed the saddle bags to the floor. "I ordered you a bath. It should be up here soon."

"Thanks, Garrett." I grinned up at him.

"I'll be back soon." He told me, softly touching my face. "You going to be alright?" His brown eyes were full of anxiety.

"Yes." I smiled at my savior. "I will be fine."

He accepted that and with a grin, he left the room.

Looking in my saddle bag, I found my medical supplies. Sitting at the only table in the room, I looked into the mirror. My face was a mess. I had cuts, bruises and blood on my face and neck. My wrists and hands were bloody and raw and they hurt the most. Glad to see a bar of soap and fresh water in the basin, I carefully cleaned my hands and wrists and after they were clean I also cleaned my face and neck. I used some witch hazel after my face was clean, hoping to get the swelling in my face down. The slightest pat on my face made me wince in pain, but I know in the long run, it will work wonders.

I walked back over to the bed and rustling further in my saddle bag, I found my diary-one of the many I had since 1878. I sighed, and waiting for the bath to arrive, wrote an entry for today, pouring out my emotions, fears, and hope for the future.

_What future did I even have_? I wondered after I was done writing. I was wanted by the law and away from the Regulators for the first time since I could remember.

A slight knock on the door signaled the arrival of the bath.

* * *

I sighed with content as I sat in the hot tub, washing myself with the lavender soap the maid provided. The nasty scent of Dirty Sanchez was no longer lingering. I immediately relaxed, and felt a whole lot better.

I sat in the tub full of hot water with plenty of bubbles, pondering what the Regulators were thinking about me leaving abruptly. Chavez and Doc will be worried, no doubt. Charlie would also be worried, but I believe he missed Manuela too much to be concerned about me. Dave wouldn't care-I was sure of that, which made me giggle. And Billy…God, I wonder what he's thinking right now. I hope he feels awful about what he did. I hope never to see him again, that bloody _cheating_ bastard!

I had to force myself to stop thinking about Billy-the mere thought of what he did to me made me all upset again. I sighed, and lowered my head into the fragrant bubbly soapy water, switching my thoughts towards Garrett. I know he's fancied me for some time, which is flattering to say the least. I've always had feelings for Garrett, but after today, after he saved my life…something changed. I could feel it…and my guess was he felt the same way.

I came up for air, my long black hair clean and smelling like lavender. I loud rap on the door indicated Garrett was back. I shouted that he could come in, as I started to wring out the excess water from my hair.

He came in with a smile on his face, his arms full of packages, and then he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing me in the middle of the room, still in the tub. Dropping some of the brown wrapped items he purchased, Garrett started to stutter. "I…I thought you would be finished by now." He said, his face turning red. "I apologize. I will leave." He turned to go.

"No…you're okay, Garrett. Stay…please. I don't want to be alone." This was true.

His brown eyes were fixed on me in the tub. I was now laying back, my head propped up on a small folded towel. My body was hidden by millions of bubbles.

That long, lingering look he gave me with his brown eyes made my heart beat faster…I _know_ he wants me. I could feel it down to my bones. And the truth was…I wanted him that much as well. _What would he do?_

I watched as Garrett picked up the packages he dropped and put them all on the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed, and picked up one of my diaries. "What's this?" He asked. "You keep a journal?"

The moment had passed. Garrett was a true gentleman. "Yes, since 1878."

"That's a long time, Tunstall." He said, taking his hat off and flipping my diary open.

"Hey!" I protested. "That's private!"

"Oh, sorry," He chuckled, tossing the book back into my saddle bag. His eyes were once again on me. "You face looks better." He said in surprise.

"Thanks." I said, touching the side of my jaw where Dirty Sanchez punched me. It still stung a tiny bit. "Witch hazel really helps."

"Tunstall…I need to know. What happened back in Fort Sumner?" Garrett asked, walking over to the tub, and kneeled beside me. "What made you leave in such a hurry?"

I sighed. "It was Billy. I…I caught him with Paulita." I looked away…ashamed at what I was saying.

Garrett didn't reply. I glanced over at him to see his eyes stare at my neck. "Your necklace is gone. The one he gave you."

"I threw it in his face, after I caught them," I explained. "I had my scatter ready, but I couldn't kill them."

Garrett's eyes widened with shock. "You burst in, while they were…together?"

"That is correct. Doc was right about Billy's…infidelities," I sighed. Damn Doc for _always_ being accurate. "I had enough of Billy, Garrett. It's time for me to move on." I told him that, my voice soft…I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes. _What was going to happen to me?_

Garrett was silent for a moment. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know." I looked down at the soapy water. "I can't go home…"

"I can take care of you, Tunstall…you know that."

"I do, yes," I said, sighing. _That is what Billy told me, and look where I was now._ "I…I…" I began to cry again, my soapy hands covering my face. "WhatamIgoingtodo?" I sobbed, blurting out my sentence in one word.

"Shhhh…Tunstall…" Garrett consoled me, soothing my hair back.

After crying for a few minutes, I was done. "I'm sorry, Garrett…" I told him. "It's just that…Billy promised me that he would take care of me…and look what happened. Things couldn't have been worse, no?"

Garrett was silent, letting me talk.

"I have nowhere to go…Doc has Yen…Charlie has Manuela…Chavez…" I smiled thinking of Chavez, one of my oldest friends. "Chavez has a wandering soul. But I have decided what I want. I want to remain in New Mexico, Garrett. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of being an outlaw. I never wanted to be one in the first place."

"I know that." He responded with a small smile.

"All I want is to get my Father's land back-his store…I was supposed to take that over, did you know that?" I didn't wait for his answer. "Father was pleased that I wanted to run his business."

"You have a mind for business, I have to agree. Not many women would want that responsibility."

"Yes. It seems I am not the norm. They _all_ want to get married and have kids."

"What's wrong with that?" Garrett asked surprised.

I smirked. "I do not want to get married. There is so much I want to do. Well, if I wasn't a wanted outlaw, that is."

Garrett stared into my eyes. "What if you haven't met the right man…until now?"

My breath was caught in my throat. _What was he trying to say? _I looked directly into his brown eyes…noticed he had a big grin on his face. "Garrett…" I said slowly. "Who would want…_me_? I'm…I'm not a virgin…" I stuttered.

"So? Neither am I." He chuckled.

I smiled back at his joke. "Garrett…you know as well as I…it's different for men, than women…and I wonder why that is. These damn men, making all the rules…if a man is not a virgin before he's married-he's considered 'sowing his wild oats'…and woman on the other hand…is labeled a soiled dove…a slut." I lowered my eyes, slightly embarrassed. I was tired of thinking.

"Tunstall…I would _never_ consider you a soiled dove…" Garrett told me, cupping my face with his hands. I gasped with surprise. "You're a damn strong woman, you know that? You're intellectual…beautiful…compassionate…don't ever forget that, you hear me?"

"Yes." I whispered as his lips met mine. Garrett's mouth was warm and demanding. I responded by pressing my lips seductively against his…his intense kiss touching my very soul. Garrett deepened the kiss, making me moan in pleasure. His beard and mustache tickled me…but in a _very_ good way.

Garrett broke off this kiss after a few minutes. "Get out of that tub, and get dressed. I want to take you to supper." He said with a strangled whisper.

I nodded my reply-I couldn't even _speak_ after his passionate kiss!

Garrett stood up and grabbed his hat. "I bought us some new clothes for the trip to Lincoln Town. There's a dress in there as well…wear that tonight."

"Okay." I said, as he winked and left.

I got out of the tub, and dried off as quickly as I could. I brushed my hair with a brush I found in my saddle bag, and braided my hair down my back with some ribbon I also had found.

Going through the packages, I was pleased to see Garrett purchased me appropriate riding clothes. The dress he bought me is nice-a simple plaid dress with long sleeves. I was glad the sleeves were long, because I was planning to put medicine on my wrists, and wrap gauze around the wounds.

Garrett had also purchased me a new camisole and petticoat for the dress. I put them on first, and sat down in front of the mirror again, to tend to my wrist wounds.

Garrett knocked on the door probably thinking I was ready. I told him to come in.

"Damn it, Tunstall!" He said, walking up to me. "I thought you were decent."

I almost wanted to laugh at his red face. "Not too long ago you were kissing me, while I was in the tub. And now you're embarrassed to see me like this?" I teased.

Garrett chuckled. "I suppose you're right…"

"I need your help."

"With the dress? Do you like it?"

"I do, thank you…I need you to wrap my wrists with the gauze here," I explained, pointing at the white material. "I already have the medicine on. I can't do it myself."

He smiled, and kneeling in front of me, with the gentlest touch, he wrapped my wrists as I requested.

"Thank you."

"Now-get dressed! I'm hungry!"

I laughed, noticing through the window, the sun setting. "Just wait a bloody moment...I'm almost done."

Garrett waited by the door, his back to me. I smiled as I slipped the dress on; amazed that it fit me so well. I buttoned the front, found my old boots, slid them on and was ready to go.

"I'm ready, Garrett."

He turned, and gasped with surprise. "You are so beautiful, Tunstall." He told me, smiling as I walked up to him. "May I?" He held out his arm.

"Certainly." I replied, holding onto his arm, as we left the hotel room.

* * *

_Okay…I know that was a really, long chapter! I hope you loved it! Please review-thanks!_


	17. Chapter 17 - Coming and Going

**Chapter Seventeen – The Meeting**

**Hell Bent for Leather**

**By EmiliosLoofah **

_**Hey, I know it's been a really, really long time. Will I ever finish this fan fic? Sure, I promise…it just takes some time for me. I have had a major case of writer's block, so, please bear with me! Also, our computer had failed and we lost the Word program…twice! It's good to be back! I indeed know it's been like two years…*mumbles***_

_**Chapter Summary: Pat Garrett had saved Jessica Tunstall from Dirty Sanchez…he arrived right on time. Garrett informs Jessica that he has a meeting in Santa Fe with the Governor…and she had agreed to accompany him.**_

_Another note…check this out: Beer, served at room temperature, was a popular drink during the Billy the Kid days, with __Adolphus Busch__ introducing the artificial __refrigeration__ and __pasteurization__ of beer in 1880 with his __Budweiser__ brand. Some saloons kept the beer in kegs stored on racks inside the saloon. Some saloons prided themselves on homemade beer and the beer was not always served at room temperature. Thanks Wikipedia!_

_**Special thanks to my hubby Tom! Special thanks to everyone that has been reading this and sticking with me for the past…THIS FAN FIC WILL BE FINISHED SOON!**_

_December 1941_

It was late afternoon when the transport from London touched down on the tarmac at Wheeler Airfield in New York. The plane was ultimately designed for the transport of cargo, but could accommodate passengers if need be. Cole had elected to resign his assigned seat and found the driver's compartment of a Willies Jeep a slight bit more accommodating. The pain in his left leg and the stiffness in his back were dulled by the ever present feeling of sorrow he felt in his heart for the woman who raised him.

A voice came over the intercom, snapping Cole from his repose. '_Major, there seems to be a reception party waiting for you!_'

Cole managed his way to a window, and could see several black sedans with government markings parked on the far side of the landing strip. He could see the ground crew assembling outside as well. In a few minutes the plane was secured and the door was opened. Cole still on crunches, made his way to the exit.

Standing at the top of the stairway, Cole watched as two men dressed in black overcoats made their way up to him. Instinctively Cole's hand went to his hip.

"Major Cole Garrett, I presume." asked the older dark clad figure.

Cole nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sir, I'm Frank Wilson," he said as he produced and flipped open a leather wallet that housed a badge with the words _United States Of America Secret Service_.

"What I can do for you Mr. Wilson?" asked Cole with a bit of marvel in his voice.

Cole new damn well who Frank J. Wilson was, not only was he Secret Service, he was the _head_ of the goddamn _Secret Service_! This was the man who went toe to toe with Al Capone in 1937 and _won_.

In a fluid motion Frank slid his identification back in his coat pocket and held out his hand to Cole. Frank smiled as Cole shook it. "I couldn't help but see you go for your side arm as we approached."

Now it was Cole turn to smile; old habits never die. "What's this all about?" Asked Cole, as he painfully moved to grab his duffel bag. With a quick nod from Frank, the other agent snatched up the bag, and headed down the gangway.

Cole straightened himself on his crutches as Frank spoke. "Major, I have been assigned to be in charge of your care while you are here in New York, so please…come with me." Frank held out his arm to motion Cole down the gangway.

The two men made their way to the second of the two cars. Cole noticed there were four agents to each car. "This is all for lil' old me, Mr. Wilson?"

* * *

_1880-Rosewell, New Mexico_

"So…tell me more about this meeting…" I asked Garrett, as I tasted my lamb with chick peas and mashed potatoes.

"There's not much to tell you, I have no idea why I was asked to come." Garrett said, sipping his beer. "I was summoned for a meeting…requested to arrive in Santa Fe no later than the end of next week."

I drank my wine, speculating what this…get together was _really_ regarding. I looked at Garrett as I set my wine glass down. I felt that he was telling me the truth, not knowing what the agenda actually entailed.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I responded, dipping my fork in my mashed potatoes.

Throughout dinner, I drank my wine, but ate very little. My thoughts were on Garrett...I felt like I do know him pretty well…I feel at ease with him, but still…the heated kiss we had while I was in the bath thrilled me. No one has _ever_ kissed me that way. Not even Billy…

The thought of Billy made me frown for a moment. I pushed my thoughts and feelings in regards to Billy deep down, so I could concentrate on Patrick F. Garrett.

"You alright, Tunstall?" Garrett asked me with concern. "You hardly touched your dinner."

"I'm fine." I told him.

Garrett reached out to touch my hand. "You sure?"

I nodded yes, for I could not speak.

Garrett gave me a slight smile, as he moved his hand off mine. I felt myself exhale and was surprised I was even holding my breath.

Back in the hotel room Garrett lit a cigar, as I made sure the curtains were closed and the door locked. Satisfied, I sat at the dressing table, and pulled my sleeves up, to check my wrist wounds.

Garrett was soon by my side, glancing down at my wrists. "It looks a lot better, Tunstall. Maybe Doc is right…you'd make a damn good physician."

"That would be smashing, wouldn't it?" I smiled up at him as I carefully tried to put the gauze back in place, but it was a struggle. Garrett helped me with a smile. His touch was gentle and kind. I thanked him for his help when he were done and rolled my dress sleeves back down.

I peered into the mirror, and was pleased to see a vast improvement of my facial cuts and bruises. I'd be fine in no time, I guessed. I opened the bottle of witch hazel once again, and treated my face.

As I worked on the wounds on my face, I could see what Garrett was doing in the reflection of the mirror. He looked comfortable as he smoked his cigar as he removed his gun belt, laying it on the back of the chair that was next to the bed. He removed his hat and then sat at the edge of the bed and took his boots off. I softly sighed, feeling safe for the first time in months.

An idea suddenly presented itself to me that instant…could I use my feminine wilds on Garrett to achieve a means to an end? I instantly felt ashamed of myself; a flash of anger turned my face red. That goddamned Billy…even apart, I could still feel the influence that side-winding bastard had on me. Were we really all that different? Upset at myself, I grabbed my hairbrush and started to brush my long, black hair. I soon felt relaxed.

Garrett clearing his throat brought me out of my repose. My gaze met his in the mirror. "You know Tunstall… you really are quite breathtaking," He partly stuttered. "Even with your bruised and battered face."

"Garrett!" I spat, feeling my face flush. I put my brush down, and turned to face him. He was already standing in front of me, a serious look on his face. "What is it?" I asked with concern.

Garrett didn't say a word as he held out his hand. I slipped my hand in his, and in an instant, I was standing right in front of him. "What…what's wrong?" I asked him. Okay, he was now starting to frighten me with his serious expression!

Garrett cleared his throat, his hand now cupping the sides of my face. "I love you…I want to marry you, Jessica Tunstall…"

I gasped with surprise. "Wha…what?" I stuttered, shocked.

Garrett looked quite serious. "You heard me."

"I…I…" I closed my eyes for a second, wishing that I would stop stuttering like a child. Could this be pre ordained? I had to search my feelings. I really could love this man! I suddenly realized that Garrett needed me as much as I needed him. I felt a tear welling up in my eye. Not a tear of guilt for the things I was only moments ago contemplating but a tear of joy, for at this instant I knew that Garrett was my savior… My knight in shining armor, poised to carry me out of the blood and dust that Billy had cast me into.

"This is the only way out for you, and you know it." His brown eyes held my gaze. "I meant what I said…I _do_ love you…and who knows, maybe in time you could feel the same way about me."

I closed my eyes and looked deep into my soul. _Did I really feel the same way about Garrett?_ After a minute of reflection, I knew it was true. I needed him as much as he needed me. Although Billy would always hold a place in my heart…our relationship was reminiscent of a child's fondness for sweets; at first you can't get enough…then after a while the very thought of another gumdrop or sucker makes your stomach churn.

The man standing in front of me was offering me the love I needed to escape my childhood.

The memories that I choose to keep of Billy will always be filled with his charm and passion for life. Billy will always have a place in my heart; how can you thank someone who has taken you from a fragile tomboy to a determined, confident woman? In this moment of recollection, I knew that Billy could take me no further in my maturing.

Garret was the _one_. I looked up and locked his gaze. "Yes." I simply said. "I will marry you." He produced a small blue velvet box from his jacket pocket. All movement stopped, and sound ceased in the small room as my attentions were locked on the box in Garrett's hand. "This ring," Garrett said as his voice cracked, "Was my Mothers, and her Mother's before her. It would bring their memory great honor for you to wear it as a token of my love for you." He opened the box to reveal a simple gold band with a single diamond. It was beautiful; He stood and removed the ring from its resting place and slid it on my finger.

Garrett's serious expression suddenly changed to a look of pure joy. "You've made me the happiest man alive." He pulled me close to him; his manly musk was an aphrodisiac to my womanly senses. I lost myself in his loving embrace, I felt all my insecurities melt away, and I gave myself to him freely. It went beyond a man and woman having carnal knowledge of each other…It was much more then the blazing passion between my legs and the rapid in and out I knew with Billy. It was an experience I have never felt before. Garrett brought me to exploding several times and loved me all through the night into the morning. For the first time in my life I made love.

* * *

The next morning I stood next to Garret inside the tiny church located in the middle of Roswell. My thoughts and emotions felt as constricted and confined as my body did, in the store bought dress Garrett provided for me. He had proudly paid for the dress with some of the reward money that he received from bringing in the body of Dirty Sanchez.

The sensible mature adult part of my psyche was in an outright battle with the younger and immature, free spirited will that has ruled my life up until this moment. I tried to take solace in words that my father would tell me as a child. But, no words would come. I realized at that moment that I was no longer a child…and could no longer think as one.

The ceremony was really quite beautiful and I let myself get lost in the words and promises that where made that day.

After the last 'I do' was said, I couldn't help but feel like I was a part of something bigger…something bigger than the both of us. My life suddenly had purpose, I was more than just a girl seeking revenge for my beloved father's death…there was life, a life stolen from me as a girl by a narrow sighted boy…a life returned to me by a man…a loving forgiving man who saw me as the woman I now was. Garrett's love would set me free.

Over breakfast we talked about which direction we would take to Santa Fe.

"You must remember you are still a wanted criminal, Tunstall-…" Garrett said between sips of coffee. He paused for a moment, and chuckled. "I mean Jessica." He smiled as he reached his hand across the table to hold my hand.

I returned his smile. "That's okay…I don't think I could ever call you Pat, Garrett." I started to laugh. "There is no way in bloody hell I can!"

Garrett chuckled as he squeezed my hand. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle with delight.

* * *

We arrived at the Governor's mansion in Santa Fe right on time. I was dressed in my usual outfit of men's clothes, since we were traveling.

A butler let us inside the building into a large courtyard. I noticed the high ceilings and archways, the beautiful fountains and vines crawling up the walls, with blooming flowers. As we quickly followed the Butler down the long hallways, I observed the expensive furniture, the nice paintings and the objects d'art. This was some luxurious residence.

Governor Wallace sat at a large table with three men. I right away recognized John Chisum, and District Attorney Rynerson. I have no idea who the fourth man was. They all stood, noticing me enter into the room beside Garrett.

"Well, isn't this a surprise…it's the Sweetheart Shooter herself." John Chisum said with a smug grin.

I frowned and opened my mouth to reply. Before I could react, Garrett spoke for me. "It's Mrs. Garrett now. Jessica and I were married yesterday."

The four men looked totally shocked at Garrett's announcement.

Garrett cleared his throat. "If I was called here to be implicated…I just want to say I'm now a married man…" Garrett glanced over at me. "I want to run a business…to start a family…" He explained.

The Butler came back with a crystal decanter marked "whisky" and six glasses on a silver tray. The Butler busied himself filling the glasses, and handed one to each of us. "To your nuptials." Governor Wallace toasted us.

I quickly downed the liquor, feeling uneasy. I didn't like this meeting at all. I wanted to leave. Before we entered, Garrett had convinced me not to bring in my pistols or shotgun. I did however, had my large Bowie knife attached to my leg. After the Dirty Sanchez ordeal, I would I ever be totally unarmed.

After our toast, Garrett and I sat down, as the Governor started to speak.

"I'd like you to meet Mr. John Poe, representing the Cattleman's Association."

I gave Mr. Poe a nod, as the Governor continued to speak "Mr. Chisum has informed me of your ambitions, Mr. Garrett...as well as your involvement with William Bonney."

Garrett didn't respond.

"And now that you are married to Miss Tunstall…well, that is an added bonus, you see."

Garrett was still quiet.

Rynerson leaned forward. "You see Patrick, a change is needed immediately. We need a Sheriff who can…eliminate this… _problem_."

"What are you getting at?" Garrett finally spoke.

"We're saying Sheriff of Lincoln County," Mr. Chisum chimed in. "Sheriff Pat Garrett to be precise."

I glanced over at Garrett, to see his eyes go wide with surprise. I am equally surprised as well, to say the least. This was the last thing I expected to happen. Garrett was not a political man at all, never a peacemaker. Garrett is a bounty hunter, a buffalo hunter, pals with Billy the Kid, and the Regulators…which included me, who had a bounty on her head. I was worth as much as Billy himself. Now these men were offering Garrett something I knew he couldn't refuse. They must _desperate_ to capture Billy.

Governor Wallace then produced a huge fold of U.S Government greenbacks and set them firmly on the table in front of us. "We are offering you five hundred dollars up front… and five hundred later. And of course, all expenses will be paid. Is that acceptable?"

Garrett and I sat there in silence. I could feel a well of emotion building in me. Could it be possible for me to go so far right of Billy in what seemed to be an instant? It was as if we sat with demons, and the devil himself was offering me my salvation.

After a few moments, Garrett took another drink and then looked at me. I could sense the turmoil behind his well trained poker face expression. I glanced around the room and felt _all_ eyes on me. I met each gaze with my own…these men knew as well as I did, they would determine my very existence in the next few moments.

It was a lot to digest in just an instant. But I had set my own feet on this very path when I accepted Garrett's proposal. I quickly made peace with the idea; the recognition of this life changing decision put me in the mindset of Judas, and how he must have felt holding thirty pieces of silver. Not that Billy was anybody's savior…but that made me feel the traitor none the less.

Garrett poured me another shot. I down it quickly, my hand shaking as I drank…I drank the liquor as if I were parched with thirst. Slamming the glass down on the table, I looked over at my new husband and nodded my understanding. The price to cleanse my sins would be the extermination of Billy.

"This is acceptable, under one circumstance," Garrett said. "A full pardon for my wife… otherwise there is no deal."

"Are you serious?!" Mr. Chisum laughed. "She has commented so many crimes; you need an abacus to calculate them!"

At this, I quickly stood and slapped my palms hard on the table. I could not bottle my contempt for this bloated sack of horse shit any longer.

"You sir," I exclaimed, pointing my finger inches away from his scowled mug; my voice cracking with anger, "Are the preverbal pot calling the kettle black!"

The room went silent for a moment, but the tension was broken by the mocking laughter of Governor Wallace. "The young lady has got your number, John." He sounded amused.

I continued to glare at Mr. Chisum. "Tunstall…" Garrett softly whispered, trying to calm me down. I gave Mr. Chisum another glare as I settled myself down and returned to my chair. Under the table, Garrett gently reached for my hand. I noticed the anger slowly leave my body, as if Garrett's touch soothed me.

I cleared my throat. "Most of the crimes I am accused of are fabricated, Mr. Chisum." I surprised myself of how calm I sounded, as I spoke. "Most of the killings I have done were done in self defense. I didn't want to kill anyone." I gave him a small smile. "I just wanted to make things right by liberating your cattle."

Mr. Chisum glared at me. Over the past year or two, the Regulators and I have stolen countless livestock from Mr. Chisum, as well from other prominent ranchers in New Mexico. I knew my last statement really riled him up, as well as Mr. Poe.

Governor Wallace smiled at me as he chewed his cigar. "I say it's a deal, gentlemen. I will sign her pardon as of today. After all, she is now married to Mr. Garrett. I believe her days with William Bonney are officially over."

The deal was struck. Garrett reached for the Governor's hand and said, "Those who practice evil in the pursuit of righteousness are promised a crown in hell."

We turned to leave and I could hear Garrett mutter under his breath, "May God save our souls."

* * *

Over the next week, Garrett and I made provisions to bring our endeavors to fruition. Of course we knew every hideout and everyone who helps and supports Billy. We got new supplies, weapons, and other assorted items needed. We sat at the table and poured over maps, discussed different routes, what we should and should not do when encountered by Billy and the Regulators. We realized we must tread lightly. Billy was a lot of things…but a fool he was not.

"This is mad." I shook my head. "I really cannot believe we are actually going to embark on this task."

Garrett held my hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "This must be very difficult for you."

I looked into his eyes. "Garrett…I realize if I was still with Billy you would be hunting the both of us down."

Garrett sighed. "I don't believe you were ever part of the deal, Tunstall."

"You don't know that for sure. I'm sure they would have got… _rid_ of me as well." I couldn't bring myself to say _killed_. "After all, I was Billy's girl. Chisum hates me and would have wanted you to-"

"That's enough." Garrett told me, interrupting me. "I would not have agreed to any of this, if you were a part of it."

I sighed and thought aloud. "It's strange how your priorities change with your perception. And my perception now…for me to be free, Billy must be caged."

* * *

I was still in shock over reading the article the _New Mexico Independent_ published a few days ago, announcing my full pardon, my marriage to Garrett, and that Garrett is officially now Sheriff Patrick Garrett of Lincoln County. I knew Doc, Charlie and Chavez would be pleased. I wondered what Billy would think of _this_ news. I laughed for a moment, full well knowing he would be cross that the paper didn't mention _him_.

I was in the hotel room, packing some things, when Garrett walked in. I looked at him with shock…his beard was totally gone! His hair was cut; his mustache trimmed neatly, his black clothes and black duster made him seem like a totally different man to me.

"What do you think?" He smiled at me.

"Bloody hell!" I laughed, walking up to him. I softly touched his face. "You look so…God damned receptacle!"

Garrett laughed, and grabbed me. He held me close to him. "I suppose you like it?"

I laughed. "Yes." Was all I managed to say, as his deep kiss stopped me from saying anything more.

Garrett stopped our kiss after a little while. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." I whispered, quite breathless after our kiss. Garrett laughed at my response.

"There will be somebody else riding with us." Garrett stated.

"Who?" I asked, packing my diaries into my saddle bag.

"Ashmun Upson. Do you remember him? He runs that newspaper down in Fort Sumner."

I think for a moment, remembering a short, bespectacled man with a New England accent. I also remember Ash being a drunk. "Why him?"

"He will be documenting our endeavor."

I laughed. "Are you serious? I don't think he's _ever_ been on a horse!"

This caused Garrett to laugh as well.

* * *

I stood outside our hotel, ready to go. We were to ride to Fort Sumner first, so we could meet up with Ash. I was a little apprehensive to go, since the last time I was there, I caught Billy with Paulita….but this time it was different. I was a married woman, and also pardoned by Governor Wallace. It was a good feeling. For the first time in a very long time I felt secure, and I knew Garrett would do anything to keep me safe.

As Garrett was inside the lobby paying the hotel bill, I made sure my saddlebags were sturdy and prepared to go. I had a strange feeling in my belly, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Hello, Jessie." I heard a familiar voice behind me. My hand instinctively reached for a weapon that was not there. I took a deep breath and turned.

Like poison, I spit his name. "Billy!"

The last thing I remember seeing was his boyish smile, as my world went black.

_WooHoo! After, what how many years, I finally updated this! Hells yeah! Please leave your review, I LOVE reviews, they make me happy! *doing a happy dance*_


End file.
